WOLVES OF ARCANUS, Arc Two: New Beginnings
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Arc Two will explore how Feral, Jake, and Chance adjust to living on a starship and how Callie handles an election, a shadow enemy trying to displace her, and her future as a sorcerer. I won my NANOWRIMO challenge with this piece with 50,435 words. It is raw, so I'm in the process of editing while still writing the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**Chapter 1: Mission Debrief  
**

******A/N: Here is the second arc I promised of my epic story Wolves of Arcanus. In this arc we'll explore how Feral, Jake, and Chance adjust to living on a spacecraft and follow their trials and tribulations as they learn to become full members of the starship Wotan's crew. This is also my NANOWRIMO entry for 2012.**

Sailing majestically out of the solar system, the Galactic Alliance Starship Wotan, headed back out into the universe to continue their mission of eradicating the species known as the Tibican wherever they encroached on other inhabitant's worlds.

They'd stopped at the only inhabited planet in this system because their enemy had visited there but were pleased to discover the planet's inhabitants had met the Tibican with significant and catastrophic resistance ... catastrophic for the enemy, that is. The scouts had found to their instant demise that the feline species was well able to defend themselves from being slaughtered and their planet raped. They kicked the Tibican's asses, destroying them before they could summon reinforcements.

As was protocol, the Captain of the Wotan was holding a debriefing on the successful mission a day after they'd said farewell to the Kats on Aristal and left orbit. Ing was an imposing wolf who stood over six feet tall with powerful shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. His brown hair was buzz cut short, much as Feral wore his. His gray/brown fur peeked out from his impressive silver and blue uniform that gave him a distinctive air of authority. He was well respected by his crew as a fair but firm leader and had been captain of the Wotan for more than twenty years.

He took his seat at the head of the table in his private conference room and waited patiently for the rest of his command crew and the insertion team involved in the mission to seat themselves.

To his right was the Insertion Team Commander, Major Wieland. A mixed gray/brown/black furred specimen, he was shorter than the captain and with a leaner build. His hair was white which caused him endless teasing. Most claimed his job of riding herd over the various strong willed personalities of the insertion teams had prematurely aged him.

To Captain Ing's left sat his first officer, Commander Shegar, leaning indolently back in his seat. He nodded at everyone in an absentminded sort of way but no one was fooled. The wolf was always alert and observant but had perfected the art of appearing lazy and inattentive to better catch a person in a lie. A cunning and smart leader in his own right, Shegar was an excellent second in command. No one just meeting him, however, would realize that at first glance. He presented a laid back appearance and his handsome good looks made others not look past the package to the sharp mind behind the amber eyes. Not as tall as the captain nor as broad through the shoulders, he nonetheless managed to catch many a female's eyes with his thick black fur streaked with silver and rakish good looks.

Down the table sat the rest of the command staff: Tennar, Chief Medical Officer, sat next to the Chief Engineer, Commander Taglar and ranged together at the end of the table was the insertion team: Kam, Donler, Genus, and Tara; with Star, their Chief Wizard, sitting next to Tara and leaning against the window that looked out into space behind him.

Clearing his throat lightly, Ing brought the meeting to order. "Kam, let's hear your report."

"Yes sir. Mission task was to investigate the inhabitants of Aristal and uncover how they had managed to destroy the Tibican and if any of the enemy were still present. In the course of the mission, we discovered the largest city, called Megakat by its inhabitants, was maintaining a constant alert status against an unknown enemy. We thought it was from the Tibican attack but only a small portion of their attention was monitoring space, the rest of their rather formidable security force was firmly centered on major facilities of important significance all around the city, such as: refineries, the nuclear power plant, biochemical and weapons laboratories.

I decided we would investigate further to see what the danger could be. I know we had all hoped to be able to take some much needed shore leave but I was forced to put that consideration on hold until the threat level to our people could be better assessed. I'm sorry it took nearly another five months before it could finally be granted."

"True it was a bit of a hardship for most aboard, but the waiting paid off with the best shore leave I can remember in many years," Taglar inserted, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone else nodded in agreement with broad smiles on every face.

"Yes, well that was certainly true," Kam chuckled before continuing his report. "Anyway, my team quickly learned the city was plagued by repeated attacks from some high powered and deadly criminals who, for one reason or another, wanted to take over the city or simply rape it of all it's valuables. This they attempted over and over only to be halted by the legitimate defenders and a pair of vigilantes. Despite the defenders efforts, however, their enemies still managed to do ruinous amounts of damage to the city's economy and caused untold numbers of casualties over a period of ten of their planet's years. And the reason for so many years of this, is these same criminals manage to escape again and again to wreak havoc repeatedly, demoralizing the population.

Despite the constant strife, however, our preliminary study of the inhabitants or Kats, as they call themselves, clearly demonstrate they aren't pushovers. Far from it, the Kats are a strong, hardy and feisty species that won't hesitate to defend itself when threatened. But they much prefer a more peaceful existence. But then, what thinking society doesn't. That didn't mean they weren't more warlike in their past but they seem to have overcome that and now seek only to raise families, work, and improve their lives.

But out enemies certainly learned, Kats are not to be taken lightly. Which they certainly proved when they destroyed the Tibican utterly and even defeated a space pirate, a couple of years earlier, who tried to steal the planet's water. They clearly are a species to be respected and feared. The Tibican learned that harsh lesson with their lives as there is no trace of them left on the planet and the space pirate also paid with his life for trying to rob them.

All facts that left us confused. If they could handle an invasion from space not once but twice, why were they having so much difficulty getting rid of their own pests? This led us to investigate deeper and soon uncovered a serious problem. No one was following up on each incident and insuring it was truly over and solved so as to prevent a repeat. This cycle of poor monitoring was repeated over and over for years.

It wasn't until we'd been advising them for a few months and they'd hired a very sharp and thorough archivist based on our advice, that they finally uncovered a serious case of graft in their city government that had been the reason for the problem all along.

However, until that was uncovered, my team and I did our best, while still remaining incognito, to help the defenders solve their omega problems. Which we succeeded when we helped the defenders take out one the top two offenders, Dr. Viper. Not long after, the second offender, the most dangerous of them, decided to attack the Wotan.

How he had discovered the Wotan's existence through its shielding is still unknown but however he'd done it, the creature was determined to steal our technology and use it to take over the city. I happened to be with the Chief Enforcer, one Commander Ulysses Feral, that day when the city's observatory discovered a battle going on in space.

Making a command decision, I deliberately revealed our existence to Commander Feral, who had recently become my lover, and convinced him to help me collect my team and enlist the aid of his least favorite people, the SWAT Kats. As you already know, they were the vigilante team that actually defeated and captured the omegas with their better weaponry. Feral's own forces were severely undermanned and technologically behind due to that same graft that was later discovered which was the direct cause of the Commander's chronic budget shortfalls and the source of the constant friction between the city's defenders. Keeping them at odds and continuing the cycle of failure to end their problems with the omegas effectively.

With Commander Feral aboard my shuttle and the SWAT Kats flying their space-capable Turbokat beside us, we beat off and defeated the omega, destroying him in the process.

Now that our existence was known, my team were allowed to interact more fully with our contacts and were more effective in our efforts to advise the Kats in how to rid themselves of their other super criminals while still obeying our prime directive.

It was at this time, the opinion we held that the Kats would make a good addition to the Galactic Alliance was put forward to their United Nations. They were receptive and deliberations began immediately.

Meanwhile, Megakat City began a thorough eradication of the omegas and took legal action (based on the data they'd uncovered during their investigation) to arrest the former mayor of the city and twelve members of their city council to end the graft that had gone on unnoticed for more than ten years. The coup, conducted by then Deputy Mayor Briggs, caused a significant uproar among the citizenry when they learned how long the rape of their city coffers had gone on. But once Ms. Briggs assured them this had solved their on-going difficulties, they began to rally around her.

Former Mayor Manx is now in jail serving a life sentence and Ms. Briggs is the new temporary Mayor until the elections later this year. She should have no problem getting elected as long as she succeeds in removing her only roadblock that of the suspected shadow agency which is thought to have been behind Manx's regime, funding it and insuring none could replace their puppet. Having observed her closely, I'm confident she will ferret the criminals out and have them incarcerated very soon. She's a strong willed female and is well equipped to handle this new challenge.

With most of the danger to their most populated city on the planet, managed, the United Nations were able to focus more on how our offer to join would benefit them as a whole. As you all know, they quickly voted yes and submitted their request which was quickly accepted. I have to say, that is without a doubt the fastest approval of a planet I've ever heard of and the fastest decision making I've ever witnessed from a planetary government that had never gone into space yet. Both amazing feats," Kam observed.

"The end result of their regaining control of their city and making it safe again, was the Wotan gaining three new crew members. That's because, with their mission in life completed, the SWAT Kats (call signs T-Bone and Razor) known as Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson without their masks, decided to give a new career a try and chose to join our crew which will make them the first of their kind to leave their home world for space.

Commander Ulysses Feral, now ex-Chief Enforcer, made the same decision though his was partly due to being newly mated and bonded to me. The other reason was the incorporation of robot officers among his Enforcers which will make them well able to handle most anything that comes their way. He even found an excellent replacement who has no qualms working with a partial robot force.

That bit of innovation was helped along by Donar's hard work in convincing Professor Hackle, a brilliant scientist and inventor, that his robot program could be useful toward Kat kind's defense against the criminal elements and any more incursions from space but still meet his need for more pacifist ways of utilizing robots...the Kat is absolutely adamant that his robots not be used for fighting or war. Donar worked hard to persuade the professor that, if done right, robots in the defense department would not be used in that manner. Hackle finally relented and began mass producing them a few months ago.

The new robots have been paired with Kat partners and are learning to work together as a team. It's slow going because mistrust of the things has to be overcome first. That behavior was caused by an honest mistake by Professor Hackle in trying to save two escaped criminals by placing their consciousness into the bodies of robots."

"Wait This is the first I heard of such a thing being possible. It's a dangerous thing to do yet he succeeded?" Tennar interjected, urgently.

"Yes, but he told me it was a once in a life time experiment that happened to work but was something he wasn't certain he could or would repeat, especially after what happened," Donar was quick to point out.

Frowning, Tennar turned to his captain with a troubled expression on his face. "Captain, I strongly recommend this bit of information be expunged from our records. If this were to be released to the alliance, the results could be catastrophic. There would be no stopping some well meaning or unscrupulous persons from deciding this would be an incredible way to cheat death. Whole worlds could end up warring over the process, wiping out whole species. Then there's the have and have nots struggling to afford such a thing themselves bringing strife to our peaceful alliance."

Mouths gaped as the magnitude of Tennar's scenario sank in.

Captain Ing looked stricken. "I agree. Kam, Donar strike that entry from your records immediately and insure there is no trace of it in any file aboard ship."

"Yes sir," both wolves said, tightly.

"Thank you for spotting it, Tennar. I would not want us to be responsible for such a holocaust," Ing said gravely.

"I'm just very glad we do these debriefings so quickly, captain," Tennar said, very glad a possible disaster had been averted.

Though still a little shaken by what had just been said, Kam gathered himself and continued his report. "As I was saying, I have no doubt the highly adaptive Kats won't take long to accept robots and, in less time than most species, they'll begin to see robots as just an everyday thing. In the near future, robots will be functioning smoothly side by side with Kats."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Kam, Donar spoke up, glancing at the captain for permission. Everyone eyed him warily, afraid something else had been found that was dangerous in the report.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case as Donar continued after receiving the captain's nod, "For the record, I wanted to add, part of what I had to do to make this more palatable to the professor, was telling him to forge ahead with his original plans to build robots that provided helpful services to ordinary Kats; such as nanny bots, cleaning crews, and those that could handle dangerous jobs, etc. With the elimination of the central matrix system he first was thinking of utilizing, he accepted very readily the method used in the alliance of the Three Laws of Robotics. He was actually relieved to have a different system as the SWAT Kats had informed him they'd seen how his original system could be corrupted and turn their world into a nightmare."

"How the heck did they know that?" Taglar demanded.

Kam answered. "It seems the SWAT Kats have had three unwanted lessons in dimensional travel. Two of which were caused by the Pastmaster and one by Razor's experimental dimensional radar which he immediately dismantled after their trip into an alternate dimension where they were evil."

Taglar's eyebrows rose in shocked surprise. "He built a dimensional radar? That's just amazing for a pre-space species." He shook his head. "My apologies for interrupting."

"That's quite alright Taglar. I find that news a bit unsettling myself. Glad the youngster is under our wing now. I don't want to think what he could have gotten himself into that might have had a detrimental effect on the rest of the universe," the captain observed, gravely.

Everyone shuddered at the thought, except for Genus who knew just how bright his mate was but had already promised himself to keep a close watch over Jake.

"Oh, I'd like to add, before allowing Kam to continue, that these robots of Hackles would be a boon in his planet's, soon to be built, space station. Come to that, other space ports would love to have these things if they prove successful. Hackle could make a huge profit for his world by selling or leasing them to other worlds when word gets out how efficient, effective and safe his style of robots are, especially the way he's made them effectively tamper-proof."

The captain eyed Taglar with interest and asked, "...and how did you learn that? I thought you'd not had any contact with the professor."

"Hackle graciously gave me a copy of the schematics for the police bots through Donar, sir, and I have to say, they are by far much better looking and more flexible than any I've seen in the Alliance, Chief Engineer Tagler said, his admiration for the Kat's genius patently obvious. He wasn't easy to impress but Hackle had definitely succeeded. "Professor Hackle is an exceptional inventor, especially considering how he's done all this work at such an advanced age. His passing will be deeply felt both on his world and in the alliance, I'm certain."

"And that had me worried," Donar managed to interject again. "I brought my concerns about the professor's frailness to Ms. Briggs and asked what could be done to see he didn't over work himself and that his ideas and inventions wouldn't be lost. She was unhappy that no one had thought about the tom's welfare and immediately came up with a plan to search engineering schools for students who held the same pacifistic views and thought along the same lines as he does. Then recruit them to be apprentices for him thus secretly monitoring his health while learning all he knows and insuring his work is carefully archived for future generations."

"A wise precaution and excellent solution. Thank you for following through and ensuring this will happen, Donar. His work will help increase their ties with the alliance and earn them respect. I'm pleased they will already have such things to use as barter when their space station is up and running." Ing nodded, pleased.

"To finish my report, sir..." Kam reminded everyone that he wasn't quite done. The captain nodded. "The inclusion of robots within his Enforcers has left my mate feeling the city was now in good paws so it was safe enough for him to now step down and do something else with his life. Not wanting to make me decide between space and being planet-bound, he chose to come aboard the Wotan as a new crew member. I'm amazed and in awe of him for taking such a drastic step." The group smirked at the young wolf's obvious pride and joy in his mate.

"It merely proves what everyone knows already about your mate, Kam...that he is a very brave Kat and it's equally obvious that you and he are madly in love with each other for which we are extremely happy for you both. Congratulations!" Shegar smiled, amused and pleased to see the young wolf so content and over joyed at being mated.

"He is that definitely, sir, and thank you," Kam said sunnily then became more formal to complete his report. "The last task we accomplished before considering our mission complete was to convince the new Mayor of Megakat City, Calico Briggs that she should take her place as a modern day version of her ancestor, Queen Callista an ancient and powerful sorcerer, to become one herself.

We all know the decision was an excellent one as she has turned out to be very powerful. The reason for asking her to take on this task was so she could handle any magical enemy that might show up and couldn't be handled by the beefed up Enforcers, and, specifically, to take out the criminal known as the Pastmaster.

This creature, it was learned, is the one responsible for the havoc and destruction of numerous worlds within the alliance. All of it caused by his indiscriminate use of time portals. Her mission is to permanently dispose of him and she has willingly accepted this responsibility. I'm certain the Galactic Council will be greatly relieved to see that threat ended. And that, sir, concludes my report, at last," Kam said with a flourish, leaning back in his seat and folding his paws together as he waited for others to give their reports.

"Excellent summation, Kam. And I'm very pleased with the completion of this mission. It's always a wonderful moral booster for the crew and our world when we succeed in signing on a new planet for the alliance and all of you were responsible for that. Congratulations."

Everyone grinned and looked pleased with themselves.

"Now, Tennar, let's have your medical report on the regular crew and our new recruits, please," Captain Ing requested as he signed off on Kam's report on his computer pad.

"All crew members did get shore leave, with only minor injuries occurring, as usual, and all are feeling more fresh and alert. Star has reported that all the wizards have availed themselves of the magical enclave's sanctuary and received the same relief he had from the encounter. I have made record of them for our files but did not submit it through to Medical Headquarters."

"Why not?"

"Because they are very insular and though they accepted us readily enough and found our presence as beneficial as we did theirs, they made it clear that only the Wotan's wizards would be welcome. However, Star got them to allow me to visit so I might speak with them directly. I felt it important to inform them that their skills at healing the spirit of their kind would become of greater importance in the future when Kats spread out into the universe. For their continued well being, Kats must return home to rejuvenate whenever possible though how frequent that will be necessary will have to be based on what is learned from those first ones leaving.

Which means watching and observing Ulysses, Jake, and Chance to see how they fare and how long it takes before they develop any problems being away from their home. With my records to start things rolling and adding to it what the enclave discovers from the threes behavior when they return home, we should have a base line for those future Kats that leave.

This was the gist of what I discussed with them. Surprisingly, they willingly agreed to the task saying they felt they'd been on the cusp of great events and our arrival had solidified that belief. Star agreed with them. I have recorded their agreement about monitoring their spacefaring brethren but because it concerns only Kats, and only three in specific, I have not felt the Alliance Medical needed to be made aware of it as yet."

"Ah...I see. I bow to your judgement on this, however, I don't think I need to remind you to insure this is inserted in our three Kat crew members medical files, eh?" Tennar shook his head. "Good. By the way..." Ing turned to Star now, "...how will rejuvenation be managed? Will it require the star-faring Kats to see the enclave or will just being on home ground be enough?"

"Being in contact with the planet's surface for a time should be sufficient, sir...and no..." Star forestalled his leader from the question he could plainly see in the wolf's eyes. "...I have no idea how much time will be required. However, I did discuss this requirement with Callie before I left from my last trip down and we came up with a workable solution.

After I took her to meet with the enclave leader, she, myself, and the leader, decided she would be the only contact between them and their world. Then we came up with a contract that will work for both sides. In it she stipulated the enclave would be considered a valuable planetary asset, not just Megakat City's, toward the space program. They would be paid from a central fund set aside by the United Nations for their efforts in keeping their world calm and at peace and for treatment of traveling Kats in space. They spelled out the responsibilities they were willing to undertake: keeping records on intervals tolerated and length of time required for recovery on every Kat traveling in space. Said records would be maintained in their enclave with a copies being sent regularly to the Mayor's office, the United Nations Medical Section, and their budget offices. Based on their findings, a guideline for travelers will be developed and handed out. I think we covered everything and everyone was satisfied. I too have a copy of that contract in my files and a copy is in your inbox for your review," Star finished, a satisfied smile on his face.

Ing had raised his eyebrows during Star's report in pleased surprise. "An amazing amount of work you've done there, my friend. And I'm pleased Callie was willing to accept this additional responsibility despite the already heavy workload she labors under. She is indeed an incredible female."

"That she is sir. But I am very glad she is mated, as I'm extremely worried about her over extending herself to the point of mental and physical exhaustion."

The captain snorted, a twinkle in his eye. "Oh sure, a curator of a museum as well as anthropologist, who also is a work-a-holic just like her mate. One hopes they care enough about each other they will keep one another in check."

Star shrugged. "Type A personalities are their own worst enemies, sir."

"So true." Ing said. Everyone chuckled over that truism.

"Excellent work, Star. Anything further, Tennar?" Ing asked, turning back to the medical officer.

"Yes sir, I wish to report that I did manage to get the minerals and trace elements the Kats will require for maintaining their good health, as well as uploading their medical files and any other medical data necessary for their care. And don't worry, Kam...I did get all the information I could find on how to manage your mate's rather unique physiology," Tennar said, before Kam could interject on that very subject. The young wolf subsided, looking relieved. "However, during my exams of our new recruits I came across something very interesting in two of the Kat's scans." He had everyone's attention at that statement.

"And?" Ing asked when Tennar didn't continue immediately.

"It seems Ulysses and Jake have untapped magical potential."

"What?" Kam blurted, bolting upright and gaping at the medical officer.

Genus' reaction was just as stunned. "You're kidding Isn't being brilliant enough?"

Tennar gave them both a tight smile. "Jake's abilities tend toward techno magic while Ulysses is more the fire version."

"That figures..." Kam muttered, dazed by this new piece of information about his mate.

"And how does that affect their position with us?" Ing asked, a frown of concern on his face.

Tennar sighed. "I'm afraid this is in Star's area of expertise. I'll let him answer that."

The captain turned his head toward his head wizard. "Well?"

Star actually looked a little uncomfortable. "I would normally caution a wait and see action on them so they have time to get their space legs, however..." He sighed. "Jake tests very high on the scale and is apparently already doing unconscious magic during those many times when he had to come up with a specific weapon for an attack that hadn't occurred which was why he always seemed to have just what was needed. As for Ulysses...his unique physiology has a lot to do with his treading into the magical realm. His survival rate or luck as some called it, to cheat death when he clearly should have been killed many times over, has a lot to do with a nascent precognition gift that is directly linked with his ability to bear young and his more than usual tendency toward temper flareups."

"Hence the fire part of his magic...fun," Kam groaned. "My mate hates magic with a passion after having to endure so many bad contacts with it in his former job. Telling him he's got a magical core will flat freak him out and set that fiery temper off. Can't we ignore it?  
Star shook his head. That's what I would have preferred to do as I just said. However, the energies wielded by the Sept could very easily accidentally force Ulysses and Jake's nascent skills to the forefront. Without training that could spell disaster for us and them. So, as you can see, waiting is not possible," he said, unhappily.

Kam and Genus both shuddered with fear and gave each other a commiserating look. There was no way around it...they had to convince their mates to accept magical training because there was no other choice despite both Kat's obvious hatred of magic. However, they knew when the two learned it was the only way to keep the ship and their crew mates safe they would accept it but they wouldn't be happy and that fallout would have to be endured by their wolf mates.

Their captain felt the same as he spoke aloud what they were thinking. "I see. Well, then there's no help for it. Schedule them for training immediately and if it will help convince them, tell them it's an order from me." He wasn't any happier than the pair were about this. It would make Jake and Ulysses' adjustments harder than they already were.

"How are they adapting, otherwise?" Ing asked, quietly.

"Too early to tell yet, though homesickness, certainly...I'll be closely monitoring them as well as interviewing their significant others to keep on top of any difficulties. Though I would appreciate each of you that are tied to them to tell me of anything 'off' about your partner before it becomes a real issue," Tennar warned, eyeing the three wolves in question. Kam, Genus, and Tara nodded gravely, that they understood. "With that, I've concluded my report, Captain."

"Anyone else have anything to report?"

"Just a comment, sir," Chief Taglar responded. When he got the go-ahead nod from his captain, he leaned forward and spoke earnestly, "I have to say that Jake is one incredible Kat. As young as he is, he's far ahead of us on many, from skills to thinking of things we've not begun to imagine and in areas he's never had prior knowledge of until he came aboard. He soaks up knowledge like a sponge and I'm seriously concerned he could burn himself out if he's not monitored closely. That being said, and with the addition of his magical abilities, I request he be assigned directly under me so I can keep a close eye on him."

"I know its usual for a newcomer to be assigned to all areas of the ship for familiarity training but I already know Jake is quite capable of learning those things in just under a few days and know it cold. I'm sure Tennar and Star will back me up on this..." he gave both wolves a questioning eye. They nodded.

Returning his attention to his captain, he said, "I'll quiz him when he's finished his tour of the ship to be sure he is totally familiar with the ship. After that, the only things that should pull him from engineering is the physical training requirements and magical training. The book learning he can do on his off time and I already know he'll have it thoroughly down long before his partner and be using it right away. That's how capable he is."

"What do you think Star?" Ing asked.

Star nodded without hesitation. "I agree. Jake will handle the load easily. He'll actually thrive on it. But, I also know he will work himself to exhaustion so both Taglar and I will have to keep a close watch on him. Beyond that, we've managed to pick up a most valuable crew member that will possibly grow past our ship eventually."

"Let's hope that won't be for a long time. I'd hate to lose what amounts to a national treasure," Ing chuckled. "Very well. I bow to your collective expertise and assign Jake to Taglar's section."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, that doesn't solve my problem with Ulysses. I have him splitting between engineering and security presently to see which suits him best. However, with magical training now added to his already heavy class work and newcomer orientation, unlike Jake, he will have difficulty keeping up and may become extremely frustrated. To prevent that, I feel it best to pull him out and have him focus exclusively on his newcomer and magical training. Anyone have a valid objection?" Ing asked.

"He definitely won't like it, sir, as he has a need to be a functioning part of the crew but I have to agree, he will become overwhelmed quickly despite being sharper than you think he is," Kam said staunchly.

Ing smiled gently at the bristling wolf. "Easy, Kam. I have not denigrated your mate. I know he's intelligent and bright as well as a brilliant strategist. He would have to be as Chief Enforcer. However, he hasn't cracked a book in years and being aboard a starship, as you well know, if far different than flying in atmosphere. There is much he must know to keep him safe so whatever you have to do to convince him this is not punishment but vitally necessary, you must do and if his famous temper gets in the way, only then send him to me and I'll deal with him at that time, understood?"

*sigh* "Yes, sir." Kam acquiesced, grimacing. There would be a lot of noise coming from their quarters tonight. Good thing they were well insulated.

"If there is nothing more to report..." Ing paused to look at each person in turn. Negative head shakes greeted him. " ...Then return to duty." He rose from his seat causing everyone else to rise as well and wait until he left the room first.

Once in his comfortable ready room off the bridge, Ing went to the nearby window and stared pensively at the passing starscape. Things are about to become interesting and difficult for my three new recruits...," he mused aloud, "...especially for poor Ulysses. Shaking his head, he turned and sat down at his desk and tackled the work waiting there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**Chapter 2: Chance: Transitions, Homesickness, and Training  
**

Hissing in frustration, the sandy colored feline violently shoved himself from his computer console and lunged to his feet. Stalking toward the large, oval window, he leaned against it and stared moodily at the moving star scape.

Of course, it really wasn't the stars he was seeing. The ship was traveling at warp speed and that view would have driven him insane as it wasn't something his brain was able to process being an insane mix of kaleidoscopic and garish colors and wild impossible images. So the massive computer that ran the Wotan displayed a harmless star scape for all to see. Quite ingenious really.

He raised a paw to caress the glassy surface. He was still amazed at how much the 'window' resembled glass but he knew from his lessons it wasn't anything of the kind. The material was transparent aluminum. He'd frankly gaped at the engineering crew member who had told him that. No way had he even contemplated such a thing existing but here it was guarding him against the absolutely forbidding temperatures and lack of oxygen on the other side of it and looking like ordinary glass the whole time.

It wasn't the first of the things he marveled at but it was one of the most impressive. The second was getting anything he asked to eat from a replicator and the exact temperature he enjoyed for his shower. The Wotan was an absolute cornucopia of fantastic technological advancements and he was thrilled by it all like a kitten in a candy shop.

However...and here he turned to give the computer in the corner a nasty look...there was a downside to all this amazing stuff.

It had been years since he'd cracked a book and though, this time it was all on computer, the lessons weren't any more palatable now than they were then. But there was a major difference between then and now...here learning meant staying alive in a ship you couldn't just put on a parachute and escape and that what you knew could mean the difference between living or dying very quickly. Nothing quite matched that level of threat in the Enforcer Academy.

To be sure, the academy taught many of the same lessons: be a team player, fly specialized crafts, use weapons, self defense and combat fighting methods, and all the laws governing the city and law enforcement; but out here in space, those lessons were added to with flying through the stars, learning to live in a confined space, alien relations, space walking, first contact with new species, and much, much, more. Just learning to navigate in space took far more learning than flying in an atmosphere. But the biggest difference between his old life and the new was learning to actually be a team player. Something he failed at on Aristal.

Failure here meant the death of a whole crew, including yourself. Being a team player meant living another day safe and sound.

He had been so used to relying on only himself and his partner for so many years, retraining himself out of that habit and learning to trust others, was turning out to be really difficult. But changing mental gears is what he had to do and quickly. Being the lone ranger simply didn't work well out here, unless you had a death wish or were contemplating suicide. So to become a team player aboard the Wotan meant learning things he'd never heard of before.

From astrophysics to starship operations to the history of the Alliance to magic (of all things). None of it was easy and he hadn't even got close to flying a shuttle yet. That was a long way off because he first had to clearly understand the nature of space travel and maneuvering in it and what warp drive was all about. Doing that wrong meant starting in one place and plowing into a planet at the other end because you didn't understand how to navigate through wormholes.

All this information made his head ache. When he started this journey, he was frankly intimidated by the amount of stuff he had to learn. Jake, he thought sourly, just lapped it up. He was having no problems. But then, his ability to understand just about anything he read and was taught was the reason Chance had managed to graduate from the academy in the first place. If he'd had to rely on himself, he'd have flunked out within the first year.

So since his arrival aboard the Wotan, he started his day with a shower then breakfast, sometimes with Tara, and, other times, with his partner. Though, since they'd come aboard the Wotan, he seen very little of Jake as the cinnamon tom was very busy in engineering, his studies, and, of course, Genus' arms.

It made Chance feel a little jealous at how fast Jake was learning all the myriad of subjects they had to cover without as much effort that it took his friend. However, there was one thing he didn't envy his partner. Barely a day since they'd left Aristal, Genus had revealed some startling news to Jake. It took his partner until the next day to get over his shock and come to speak with him, seeking some comfort from his best friend.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Magic You're kidding " He'd shouted, shocked at what his friend had told him. "And Feral too?" That had made him even more incredulous.

"Yeah..." Jake looked uncomfortable and unhappy. "Star told me I already was using magic of a sort when I invented all those unique weapons we used. I don't want to learn magic! " He blurted, bitter and upset.

Chance wrapped a comforting arm around his best friend, his expression worried and angry. "Then don't do it."

Jake shook his head violently, his expression even more morose. "Can't! If I don't learn how to use it properly and have it under my control, it could be forced from me and harm everyone around me. Just being surrounded by the other wizards on board could cause me to mess up their energies. Which, I'm told, is a very bad thing for the Wotan in general."

Feeling sick, Chance hugged Jake more tightly since he couldn't think of anything to say that would make this easier for his friend. After a long uncomfortable moment, they parted and stared at each other.

"Then you'll just have to be the best magical whatsis you can be! " Chance declared stoutly.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at that then sighed, "...yeah I guess...not like I have a choice but it certainly makes a greater workload with everything else I'm trying to learn."

"Yeah, that really sucks alright. Bet Feral is having a fit about it and Kam is having to plug his ears," Chance said, trying for a little humor.

His friend grimaced at first then shook his head and smiled a little. "I have no idea, but I'm betting you're right and Kam is sleeping on what passes for a couch here."

Chance laughed at the image that evoked.

That conversation had been just days after they'd left home. The next day, he'd been coming down a corridor when Feral came around the far corner. Seeing the thundercloud expression on the former Chief Enforcer's face, made him decide ducking into a nearby classroom was a better option than facing the tom's obvious ire. Yeah, the Commander was pissed and probably would remain that way for some time until he accepted he couldn't avoid the magical training. Chance kinda felt sorry for him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Those first weeks had been way too hectic. Orientation filled their every waking hour with subjects he expected plus ones he'd would never have considered would be important. Feral looked rather boggled at the amount of subjects they had to cover and that was after they'd been put through physical and mental examinations and tests, being fitted with a language chip in their skulls, received initial counseling, a briefing from the Captain, learning to get about the ship from stem to stern, emergency procedures, what to do when the ship was under attack, the rank structure, social skills required around all the different species aboard, and even be familiar with magic and how to behave toward the Sept.

Jake's obvious excited relish at learning so many new things made Chance and Feral have a rare moment of shared disgust and envy. When he remembered seeing that list of courses, he blanched and wished not for the first time, he could just go home now.

Anyway, that had been a couple of months ago and they had since adjusted to their busy new lives but it hadn't been easy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

His mind pulled back to the present when he began to get stiff leaning against the glass. He straightened and did some stretching motions while his mind continued to remember those first few weeks in space.

Homesickness had ambushed him only two weeks out from Aristal. The excitement of being aboard the starship and the hectic orientation period had faded, allowing memories of home to haunt him.

He'd missed a mandatory class because he was feeling particularly down and had lost track of time which sent Tara to his quarters to check on him.

She had found him leaning morosely against the window, a pensive and sad expression on his face.

Walking up to him, she gently caressed his back, her sympathetic expression was reflected next to his in the window. "Aw Chance...homesick guy?"

Chance sighed deeply. "I hadn't expected it to bother me at all but...being locked inside a ship and gliding through space makes me miss the sun shining on my face as I flew through the skies of my home."

Shaking her head, she pulled him around to face her. Lifting his chin with her finger, she stared into his eyes and said firmly, "This was what you were warned about, my love. Remember being in space means we must rely on each other for comfort, friendship, and survival. If one of us is disturbed or ill the effect on the rest of the crew is far reaching and could have catastrophic results. That is why everyone must pay strict attention to their own well being and that of their fellow crew mates. If something troubles you or them during sleep, work, or finding happiness, then immediate action must be taken. It isn't like planet-side where one can allow the afflicted to seek help or not. That isn't an option here. We survive only by paying attention and interfering when required to help one another before it becomes a dangerous problem." She eyed him closely to insure he was listening to her.

"So, here's where you must make a choice: see Dr. Tennar, use the holodeck, see Star, or the Captain. Let them help you feel more like yourself. Ignoring the issue is strictly against regulations that we must all abide by. Got it?" She asked, seriously.

He'd heard all this already because it had been drilled into him during his first orientation but coming from one who cared deeply for him made it harder to ignore like he wanted to. It just wasn't something he liked to do...ask for help with emotional issues...but like she said, there really wasn't a choice about this and he couldn't pretend he didn't have a problem because it was already affecting him enough to show. He nodded mutely at her.

Giving him a last, piercing look, she leaned close and kissed him then left him alone.

He turned back to the window and sighed again. So what should he do? He had tried the holodeck. It was a fantastic device. Like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Inside that plain, stark black room with white lines running through it, the computer would make a world that looked and felt so real, the body and mind were completely fooled. One could program a particular place, time, and images, wait until the computer formed it then march into...home. Chance with Tara's help, had programed it for a day on Aristal. It had been strange walking toward the Turbokat in their old hangar, feeling his familiar g-suit on his body and helmet on his head, then climbing aboard the jet and taking it out, actually flying through the greenish tinged skies of his home.

Nothing about it felt wrong in anyway even though he knew it wasn't real. He knew this was only a large room aboard a star ship hurtling through space but his senses only saw and felt what he was experiencing. It had been exhilarating. Jake had even joined him a few times. But...he didn't think this would help this time.

In the end, he opted to seeing Dr. Tennar. That worthy sent him to a very nice ship's counselor. A feline species very like himself except she had wings, her ears were more bat-like and she had a strange naked tail. He'd blinked at that but had learned quickly that reacting to something new was okay but continuing to stare was not. Counselor Ssslan was comfortable to be with and he had not as much trouble relating his feelings to her as he thought he might. She succeeded in easing much of his feelings of loss and sorrow from missing his home. He was still seeing her at least once a week.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Turning away from the window and his trip down memory lane, he knew he'd delayed long enough getting back to his studies. He grimaced as he sat down heavily at his desk again. He hated the fact that all this learning was such a slow, torturous process for him.

Nor did he like the other form of learning they all had to submit to. This involved having a headset placed over his temples and, for the first four hours of sleep, his brain would listen to a particular lesson selected by his course studies teacher, Lt. Fatar. The next day, he would have to sit for a few minutes until the fuzziness from the sleep learning eased off before getting up. Then he would have to put up with Lt. Fatar's high, fluted voice going over everything he'd learned during that sleep period, ensuring he truly grasped the subject before allowing the tabby to go on to the next subject.

The first time he met Lt. Fatar, he was a bit leery of the creature that looked very like a ferret but now, some two months later, the creature was just another crew mate.

Crud How he hated all this book learning and how slow it was for him to grasp it all. He'd probably go crazy with all the sitting in a classroom or before his computer time if it weren't for the blessed relief of self defense classes.

His smile was all teeth. During that class, he could burn off his frustrations. His teacher, a creature that looked like a huge red bull (no horns though) and was very tall (over eight feet), had hooves. Those should have made him easy to hear coming down the corridors but Lt. Hooftor (the closest the language translator could come to the huffing sound he made) was light on his feet and made a barely-heard tapping sound when he walked. And the big creature was capable of moving lightning fast.

Chance had prided himself on his own lightning speed but soon learned he couldn't hold a candle to Hooftor's ability. He got pasted numerous times but didn't get upset or riled being bested so often. He respected Hooftor and learned a great deal from the security lieutenant.

At least, Jake stood no better chance against the bull either, he thought with a smirk. His partner was swift and light which was why he was so good in a fire fight on the ground but against the bull he seemed slower than molasses. But the damn tom treated his many defeats against the bull as a challenge to be overcome.

The only real satisfaction any of them got was when they sparred against each other. This they'd never had the opportunity to do, especially Feral who had wanted to plow a fist into Chance's face many a time. Now was his opportunity, but what they both discovered...they were equally matched. Jake, though, proved he was much better than Feral which really riled the big tom as he tried repeatedly to land a blow but could never get close enough as Jake danced out of reach over and over again. It was funnier than hell.

He did have to admit, reluctantly, that Feral fared far better against Lt. Hooftor than himself. Which shouldn't be possible since he and the dark tom were evenly matched. It seemed to have more to do with Feral's size that mattered in this case and there was nothing Chance could do about that advantage except to learn other methods of besting their instructor. And once he did manage to win a few matches against Hooftor, even if it happened rarely, he could consider himself well able to take on anything he faced from then on.

A smiled flitted across his face suddenly. Pride gleamed in his eyes as he remembered yesterday's class. Hooftor didn't give out compliments very often but when he did, it meant a lot. And he'd given Chance one such rare compliment during their weapons training with some of the light sidearms the crew carried. It had brightened the tabby's day and gave him bragging rights. Finding something he was good at right now was a definite boost to his confidence.

At that moment, something flashed on his screen demanding his attention. Sighing, Chance stopped wool gathering and reached to start the lesson again when his door chimed. Smiling in relief at the reprieve, he called out as he got back to his feet.

"Come in."

The door slid open and there stood his girl friend. Tara was a lieutenant in the medical and communications fields as well as an insertion team member which is how he'd met her. She was as tall as he but slimmer in built with lots of curves in the right places that were covered in thick tan fur. Her muscles were hard and many, showing off the fact she worked out often. Her muzzle opened to reveal a mouth full of fangs longer than his own and just as sharp, as she smiled, her copper eyes sparkling with warmth.

The door automatically slid closed behind her as she sashayed toward him, her long, thick, bushy tail lazily swishing behind her. She was in uniform so she must have just gotten off duty, he thought.

Smiling broadly, Chance took her into his arms and proceeded to kiss that mouth thoroughly. One paw reached up to grasp a handful of her gloriously long and thick copper hair. Bangs of it fell down her broad forehead and brushed his eyebrows, tickling him.

For a few short, blissful moments, they were lost in each other but soon they parted just far enough their noses touched.

"I thought I'd stop by and see if you'd like to take a break and go to lunch with me," She said, her fingers caressing his cheek fur.

"Music to my ears. I need a break. Let's see what they've got that I can be shocked and choke on or is lip-smacking good," Chance joked as he led her toward the door which immediately slid open as soon as they approached.

Tara laughed. "I like how you are willing to try anything new even if you make the most outrageous expressions when it's something you find disgusting."

Chance just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 3: Jake: Transitions, Homesickness, & Training**

Genus stepped into the quarters he shared with Jake. He had hoped it would be empty but there was the red tom at the computer console going through a lesson he'd been given during orientation.

Jake had heard him enter and halted the problem he was working on to look up and smile at his mate. He'd stopped thinking of Genus as just a lover when they'd done the tour of Aristal. It was obvious to all they would always be together so denying they were mates made no sense.

Hi, how was the debriefing? He asked, casually.

Genus winced inside...and he's given me an opening too...he thought unhappily. Rubbing his neck and feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he stared into his mate's brown eyes a moment before saying, rather bluntly, It went well but new information came out about you and Ulysses. I'm sorry, Jake but your tests have stated you two have a magical core and...

What? Jake lunged from his seat to stand in front of Genus, paws curled into fists. What did you say?

Huffing out a breath of air, Genus calmly repeated what he'd said. You possess a magical core that leans toward that of a techno-mage. As a matter of fact, Star says you already use some magic though you have no control over it.

Jake could only gape at the burly wolf then, trembling with shock, he turned and sat back down again, staring at his paws.

So what happens now? He asked in a small, tight voice.

Genus felt a little sick inside at the way Jake seemed to pull into himself and cut everyone off. That wall effect had only happened once since they'd been together and he'd not liked it at all. When he asked Jake's partner about the behavior, he was told...

All I can tell you is let him ride it out. Nothing you say or do will make him open back up until he's good and ready, Chance had said. He gave Genus a clap to the back in commiseration. I know it sucks but that's just the way he is and I learned to respect it. He comes around fairly quickly but he apparently just needs this method of isolation from everything to get back his equilibrium is all.

Thanks, Genus said, rather sourly.

Sure, no problem, Chance said, smiling sadly before leaving the wolf to ruminate over this quirk of his mate.

And just as Chance had predicted, Jake was fine about twenty-four hours later. But it wasn't pleasant for Genus to put up with. He had great respect for the tabby doing so all those years they were together.

Bringing his mind back to the moment at paw, he sighed and said, Star will be scheduling you immediately for magical training. The other news is much better...you're to be assigned under Chief Taglar full time. He feels you shouldn't be required to sit through orientation since you are so quick to learn. Instead, he will assign a crew man to take you around personally to get the orientation done at your accelerated pace, then the Chief will test you and send the results to the captain. The rest you have to know you're already acquiring on the computer so the rest of your time will be spent working in engineer. Isn't that great?

Jake gave him a wane smile. Yeah, that part sounds fantastic, but... his expression tightened into one of anger. I don't want to use magic Why can't I chose not to? He demanded.

Because the energies the Sept use will cause your untrained magic to react and not necessarily in a benign way. The danger you and Ulysses present in your untrained state is incalculable to both the ship and crew. It is by the captain's direct order that you two undergo magical training. I'm truly sorry but there is no choice.

Hissing in anger, Jake turned away and stalked out of their quarters, the door barely opening in time before he would have run into it.

Genus stood stunned. Should he go after his mate or let him burn off steam? Maybe he's gone to see his partner? That didn't upset the wolf as it would have someone else. He well understood the bond the two shared and wasn't threatened by its existence.

Sighing, he decided to leave Jake be for now and let him return on his own when the tom was ready.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Some time later, Jake returned but said very little to Genus, just nodding his head to acknowledge him but moving past and through to his work room and shutting the door.

This private space had been provided by the captain just for Jake. This was to allow the Kat the ability to put down his ideas the moment they struck him. They didn't want to inhibit his creativity in any way.

However, right now all his brilliance had deserted him. His eyes didn't even see the diagram, he'd pinned to the bulletin board before him. He had gone to see his partner just as Genus had guessed. Chance was just as shocked and upset as Jake was but understood there was no choice and tried to make a small joke about how much Feral would hate this too.

He had too agree Feral would be showing more temper than Jake on this subject. But that hardly matter to the cinnamon tom right now. He wasn't that adverse to using magic, he just didn't' like the idea he had no choice on whether to use it or not. And it was the fact that this was added on top of everything else he needed to learn as well.

Yes, he was quick at learning but that didn't mean he liked being overloaded with studies. Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples. Only on board less than forty-eight hours and already he felt overwhelmed. So not fair, he sighed, deeply.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day he was eyeing the device held by the Chief of Medical Officer, rather warily. So that goes into my brain?

Tennar took the question seriously and didn't downplay the Kat's understandable fear. This was an extremely intelligent being and having something inserted into the most important part of his body should cause some concern and reluctance.

The other two Kat's were looking very freaked out about this but if he could convince Jake that it was safe, he felt Ulysses and Chance would fall in line...he hoped. But, this wasn't his first case of dealing with this particular fear. Many years of coaxing newcomers to accepting the device had taught him patience and a few tricks of the trade for getting cooperation. So with practiced ease, he took a lecturing stance and explained the device to the three.

Sort of. This... In his fingers was a pair of tweezers and held within them was an extremely tiny device that looked like a computer chip to Jakes' eyes. ...is inserted into the Broca's area of the brain that controls speech. That is in the small section located at the bottom of the left frontal lobe. The procedure is painless and quick. When this is anchored firmly in place, it will not wander. Once placed properly it will serve as an instantaneous translator for nearly any organic language spoken in the Alliance. This will allow you to understand and speak the language being spoken to you. This has been used in the Alliance for more than a century so it has been well tested and I assure you is completely safe.

Jake still wasn't that enamored about having an alien device put into his brain. What about my... he grimaced, showing clear distaste, "...magical abilities? Won't that cause some problems with anything electronic?

An understandable concern coming from your level of technology, Jake, but, you see, this isn't made of metal and wires and circuitry with a power source. It is totally organic inside and out so it is not affected by any kind of energy and is 'invisible' to magic. Since its only purpose is to translate language, it doesn't set off any alarms outside or inside the body. And that too has been tested. Star and his Sept all wear one of these without any ill effects.

Jake's eyebrows raised at the mention of organic. Really? An organic computer, eh? What's the power source?"

Tennar hid a smile. The Kat had caught on instantly that this was a tiny computer not a data chip of some kind that required an additional device to make it work. That is correct and it is totally self contained and is powered by your own body's natural energy."

The red tom's eyes widened at that. "Really? Now that's cool."

I don't think so. It sounds creepy to me to have a computer in my head. And I still do not like the idea of having one in my head at all, Chance interjected suddenly, growling with uneasiness.

Feral was equally uneasy and unhappy. He scowled at the thing and said flatly, I don't care how safe it is, I don't like the idea of someone mucking around in my brain so they can put something like that in there.

Easy, love. Don't take on so about it. After all, I wear one and so does everyone aboard, Kam soothed. His decision to be present for this important first step for the three Kats becoming crew members had been a good one. He wasn't surprised his mate would object. But he also knew,  
Ulysses wouldn't disobey a direct order from the captain. He just hoped he could coax the big tom to accept without having to get the captain involved.

I still don't like it but know it's required, Feral grunted, still scowling and looking very unhappy.

I'm with you on that Feral, Chance found himself agreeing.

Just because I think it is cool doesn't mean I like it anymore than any of you, however, it is required of every crew member and that's now us, so stop complaining and let us get this  
done, Jake said bluntly.

Feral and Chance scowled in unison, but knew he was right so submitted to the procedure without further objections. The procedure was easy and painless, and none of them noticed anything different about each other afterwards, so relaxed and forgot about it.

One more hurtle achieved for the newcomers, Tennar thought. Though I don't envy the pair with magic. That training is quite grueling.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jake and Feral learned quickly just how much they hated the magical part of their training after only the first day. The procedure to turn on their magical cores had been far more benign and easy compared to what they were being put through now.

Like Callie before them, they had to endure multiple tests even before training could begin then underwent individual sessions with Star with Jake being first. Despite being aboard ship some two days now, this was actually the first time Jake had ever met the Chief Wizard.

Star surprised him. Leaner and much shorter than Tennar, the wolf possessed an eerie calm that didn't quite match the faintly dreamy expression in his startling pale blue eyes. Adding to his mystique were the odd symbols tattooed on each cheek and forehead. His clothing only enhanced that ethereal quality he had about him.

Unlike the rest of the crew, the wizards wore a different type of uniform, if one could call it that. Jake's uniform was silver with blue banding along legs and arms with his rank on each shoulder, very similar to the Enforcer's style of wear.

But the wizard's attire comprised of a shirt made of some kind of silky, shiny material with many symbols stitched in silver on it, the sleeves were bell-like, apparently to allow his arms and paws more freedom of movement. The pants were the same but plain in appearance. His feet were shod in soft leather coverings. Around his waist a silver sash wound around it then was tied in some stylized knot and placed over his left hip. The sash also had symbols stitched in it.

Hello, Jake...I'm Star. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the wizard said in a mild, pleasant voice.

I hope you understand that I don't feel exactly the same, Jake said, rather uncomfortably. He wasn't used to be rude but this whole business felt off to him. His body was warmer than usual and he felt all this energy crawling along his skin under his fur. It wasn't pleasant.

Of course. Feeling uncomfortable, correct?

Yeah, just a bit hot and a kind of creepy sensation under my fur," Jake admitted.

That is your magical energy trying to decide where to go and that's what we're going to do right now...teach you how to get control of it and force it to obey your commands. This room we're in will contain any accidental spillage so no one will be harmed," Star assured him.

Except for you... Jake muttered. He had already surmised the room had been heavily fortified to contain the energy that anyone training in here used. Though it did not appear to be anything special about the room really until he felt pressure against his eardrums when the door was sealed behind him and Star. It also wasn't empty. A large table holding a lot of odd mental junk, or so it appeared to him, sat in the center of the floor.

Star smiled gently. I assure you, Jake, I am quite able to defend myself. Shall we get started?

Jake shrugged. You're the teacher...

An hour later Jake's head felt like it would explode. Star had him use magic to repair the stuff that had been laid out on the table. It turned out to be all kinds of electronic devices used aboard the ship but none of it was anything he'd ever seen before. However, the moment he began studying them to fix them, he had been amazed at how quickly he could figure out how to put them together again, and even knew what they were used for simply by feeling their textures with his magic. It just boggled his mind. He was quick and smart, that was a given but this was like he had a helping hand right beside him advising him on what to do. It was weird and exhilarating but headache producing too.

Here Jake, drink this...it will ease the reaction headache from doing so much magic at one sitting, Star said, handing the Kat a mug of some hot liquid, his expression concerned.

He watched the Kat drink the liquid and make a disgusted face but not argue or complain as he drained it dry. Star was very worried. He had not intended for the tom to work quite so hard or long but there was no way to halt the magic once it started pushing at the tom. He was stunned when Jake had completed all the repairs in record time.

Aristal seemed to produce some very incredibly talented individuals. He was almost afraid to see what Ulysses would be capable of during his session. He had a suspicion he'd need to put some really strong shields around himself when he dealt with that Kat's fire magic.

Once you rest for a little then we'll go through the steps necessary to teach you control and grounding, he told the tom when Jake set the cup down and began to look less pained.

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes but listened patiently as Star explained what he had to do.

When the session was over, he was ordered to go back to his quarters and take an hour nap before reporting to engineering. For once, Jake didn't disobey. Their quarters were quiet as Genus was on duty. Jake staggered to their bed and collapsed on it. Only seconds later he was out cold.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The magical sessions were grueling on top of all the other things he had to learn. None of them had even started the myriad of course work they had to complete to be considered full fledged crew members. Orientation covered everything that had to do with functioning aboard a star ship and though Jake had breezed through the manuals and guidebooks, he still had to do the physical things yet.

Like emergency response behavior, medical training, basic knowledge of every section of the ship from the bridge to the engine room. During most of this, Chance and Ulysses attended with him including defense training which was more intense than anything they done on their own. While he was getting used to the grueling schedule, a new problem cropped up only a couple of weeks later.

It was Genus who first noticed the problem. Peering into Jake's work space in the room attached to their quarters, he noted his mate was still was using an old fashioned method (in contrast to the high tech and easier to use computer system) of putting his ideas down on real paper. Diagrams of his most recent ideas were pinned to the wall above the work bench.

Frowning, Genus realized his mate was possibly suffering symptoms of homesickness. And when he brought the observation up to his mate, Jake vociferously denied it.

Homesickness? Are you kidding? I've been way too busy trying to learn everything I'm supposed to know and magical training on top of that to be missing home. How could I be suffering homesickness? I don't' feel sad or unhappy, Jake objected.

It shows in your clear desire to cling to the familiar, my love. Doing your diagraming the old fashioned way helps you keep hold of what you were used to back home. It's a way for your subconscious to deal with being away from your home and coping with all the new challenges you've been thrown.

All newcomers suffer from it to one degree or another. No one, no matter how strong willed, is immune to its affects. It's worse for those who have never been away from solid ground and a sky over their head. Some never adjust but that won't be true of you. I know with a little help, you'll adjust fairly quickly but you won't on your own, Genus warned, gently.

Jake could only frown and shake his head. Genus' experience and knowledge in this couldn't be questioned but the red tom still had trouble believing he was suffering from homesickness. But since he couldn't refute it, he had to accept it and seek help. He knew the options. The three of them had been thoroughly briefed on what to do when this occurred.

Grimacing in annoyance, he said, Fine, I'll go see Tennar.

Relieved, Jake wasn't going to put up a fight about this, Genus still felt compelled to add, Do it soon, love.

I will, promise, his mate agreed. And he had and that's when he learned his partner was having difficulties too. He didn't know how Feral was faring as the tom didn't cross their paths much except during orientation. He did learn the big tom had been pulled from duty until he finished orientation, magical training, and his course studies.

That must have pissed him off royally, Jake mused, not envying Kam the hassle of dealing with such a temper prone mate all the time. He assumed from what little gossip he'd heard in his short time here, that Kam was keeping his mate in line with superior sex. Though he did hear Feral gave as good as he got. Now that made him snort in amusement. It still surprised him to learn the big tom was dual sex...never would have guessed that in a million years!

As for himself, he was amused and surprised to learn he and Chance were seeing the same counselor. He wasn't any happier than his partner to need this kind of help. But he was forced to admit, he did like the odd creature and received enough comfort from his first few sessions with Ssslan that he was sleeping better and beginning to let go of his old habits a little at a time.

However, he did not think they would get him to stop drawing his designs on actual paper any time soon. It comforted him to do something the old fashioned way and Genus wisely left him alone on the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 4: Feral: Transitions, Homesickness, & Training **

Feral stretched and sighed. They were now two days out from Aristal and still he couldn't seem to shake a feeling of loss. Kam had comforted him when the dreaded 'homesickness bug' struck as he  
watched his world rotate on its axis through the view port just before the Wotan's planned departure. That moment had been bittersweet and drove home the fact his life had truly changed.

Homesickness is normal, my love...every newcomer suffers it so there's nothing to be ashamed of... Kam had started to say at the time, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him close.

I'm not ashamed, just surprised is all, he had sighed then turned into the hug. I love you and that should be enough.

I love you too but unfortunately, that's not enough to dispel this feeling you're having. You'll learn in orientation that ignoring it or trying to tough it out is not the answer nor will it be allowed. How you feel is very important to the safety and well being of this crew. When you're out of sorts or something is troubling you, help is available and expected to be used. In a closed environment  
such as this one, we live and die by how we react and if we're distracted by an emotional issue or illness that could spell disaster for all, Kam warned.

He remembered getting immediately uptight about that stricture then resigning himself almost in the same instant. Such a roller coaster of emotions he was dealing with right now and it left him confused and bewildered. He hadn't realized until just now, how his former behavior of being quick tempered and ignoring his emotions as a way to deal with everyday stresses would not be tolerated here and the reasons were very sound. But that didn't help the fact this was the way he'd done things all his life.

You're talking about me changing who I am to fit in here, he'd complained, fretfully then winced when it came out as a whine. He did not whine But you're doing it A small voice in his head said. His conscious was certainly working overtime of late.

Kam had shaken his head. No I am not. But because you think that's the case, I must insist you see Dr. Tennar immediately. This needs to be nipped in the bud quickly so that you don't begin to feel threatened by being here.

Feral stared at his mate, thunderstruck. I do not feel threatened, he denied, loudly.

Easy, Ulysses...I'm on your side, love. I'm not handling this well and only causing you more distress. I'm just not trained to deal with these kinds of issues newcomers have so please bear with me if I get this wrong. But this is exactly why you need to go see Dr. Tennar right now. I want you happy and...

Will he put me through some adjustment machine? Feral interrupted, rather nastily, anger making him unreasonable. He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you. I just feel hemmed in and it makes me uncomfortable.

I know which is why we're leaving this minute to see someone about that," Kam said, firmly and began tugging his mate out the door. Things were escalating out of his control and he needed to nip this problem immediately in the bud.

Feral found himself being gently but firmly escorted to the medical section.

Dr. Tennar eyed them questioningly, though he did not appeared surprised to see them as they walked into his office. It was clear, Ulysses was obviously unhappy and reluctant to be here.

I'm unable to help Ulysses deal with a serious bout of homesickness and fear of not being to adjust to his new life here, Kam came to the point quickly.

Feral gave his mate a shocked and angry look and was about to rebut that rather bald statement when Dr. Tennar smoothly interrupted.

Do not jump on your mate, Ulysses. He obviously is very concerned for you which is why you are here. If you disagree with what he said please tell me now.

Feral's mouth opened instantly to deny what Kam had said, but snapped it shut again almost immediately as he thought better of what he was about to say. He may not have liked how Kam had described his problem, but he couldn't deny it was true simply because it sounded so lame spoken aloud, at least to his ears.

Tennar nodded. Allow me to introduce you to a few people, he said, leading Feral into a different section of the medical center.

This area was quiet and had many rooms off a central hall. Nearly all the doors were open except for two. They passed down the hall to what was apparently a small waiting/break room. It was very nice with deep green carpeting material and a scattering of comfortable seating all designed differently to accommodate the diverse members of the crew.

Feral eyed the various pieces of strangely designed furniture with a jaundiced eye. One such piece looked more like an S than anything anyone could sit on. He didn't think he'd seen a crew member yet that could fit that but then, he hadn't seen all the crew either. Shrugging off the oddness of it all, he eyed warily the small group of beings gathered there, talking, eating and relaxing near one of the replicators.

Good morning all, Tennar sang out as they approached. This is one of our new crew members from Aristal. His name is Ulysses and he is Kam's bonded.

Everyone gave the Kat a warm greeting then waited for Tennar to explain what was up. I would like you all to take a moment, if you have time, to see which of you would like to be his counselor.

All eyes studied the Kat for a long moment then a felinoid male stood and came over to Feral while the others watched and listened politely. Giving Feral a warm smile, he asked, in a soft, mellow voice, Greetings, Ulysses. My name is Rrrluh. Would you care to speak with me a moment?

In his head, Feral said, No way in hell but aloud he said, politely, Certainly.

Rrrluh escorted Feral back to the hall then entered one of the rooms on the left. He waited for Feral to step inside then said, Door close. It slid shut immediately.

Feral looked around the room. The space was small but not claustrophobically so and simply decorated with a few personal touches; an odd plant was growing in one corner, paintings from some planet...possibly Rrrluh's own...were on the walls, a thick burgundy floor covering gave gently under his feet. Oddly, there was only one chair. It was a thickly padded kind of bench with a back. He saw no where he was supposed to sit. In front of the single seat a highly polished type of odd tree had been cut and made into an interesting table. A small computer console was tucked in the corner near the replicator which completed the room.

Computer, seating for a biped felinoid, non-reclining, Rrrluh said. Instantly, a beam from the ceiling shone down and, when it vanished, a normal (to his eyes) looking cushion chair had appeared.

So there are other forms of the replicator on the ship, Feral thought, filing the information away for later study.

Please have a seat, Ulysses.

Reluctantly, Feral moved to the newly made chair and sat, it was remarkably comfortable. Across from him, Rrrluh curled rather than sat in the other odd seat. The counselor looked a bit like one of the wild species of felines Aristal once had in their ancient past. He was as tall as himself, but nuch leaner, like a runner and had a fall of long black hair tied at the nape of his neck with some kind of blue hide material. His fur was short and barred with silver over blue-gray and his face was barred as well. His barred tail was tucked around his curled legs and bright eyes of emerald green eyed him with lively interest.

You don't want to be here and you certainly didn't want to have a conversation with me, Rrrluh said, bluntly, though his expression was still open and friendly.

Feral had blinked wide eyes at the creature in shock. How...

Rrrluh chuckled lightly. It was written on your face.

It was not, Feral said automatically. He had cultivated a stone face long ago. None had penetrated it except his mate.

I will concede, to most you have perfected the expressionless face, hiding your emotions well, but it does not work against me and, I suspect, not with Kam either, Rrrluh said, confidently.

Feral frowned at him but could think of nothing to say to that at first. After Rrrluh said nothing more, Feral finally asked, How?

Specialized training and the fact we are of a similar species. That gives me an advantage over my fellow counselors. I can read the smallest nuance and body tells, a person gives away without realizing it. A tiny twitch of your left eye, a flash...very brief...in those golden eyes, told me how annoyed your were and I extrapolated the rest from hearing a little about you from ship board gossip.

I'm going to have to be very careful around him then, was Feral's immediate thought. He frowned, which also meant this guy could actually help me. If I'm required to see someone it might as well be someone who I don't have to explain every little emotion to, which I hate doing in the first place.

You've decided...excellent, Rrrluh stated, his manner pleased, startling Feral anew.

Grimacing sourly, Feral growled, At least let me agree to it aloud. That's just too creepy for me at the moment. However,... his expression became more thoughtful as something occurred to him, I would be grateful if you could teach me how to do what you do. It would have helped me immensely in my former job but I have an idea it will be even more useful in whatever capacity the Captain decides to place me eventually.

Rrrluh grinned broadly. That's a good beginning, Ulysses. Thinking toward what can help you rather than dwell on how it makes you uncomfortable shows me you are capable of moving forward and helping with your own counseling. You are far more adaptable than you give yourself credit and I think this problem you're having now will not take long to resolve to your satisfaction.

Feral looked pleased and surprised. Oh, well that's good.

Let's begin...

The session ran a little under an hour and by the time Rrrluh was escorting him out, Feral was definitely feeling more confident about his new life and less disturbed by his feelings of leaving home. He was forced to admit, there was a lot to be said for therapy but he would never admit that aloud to anyone.

He realized, of course, that it would take many more sessions to help him learn the techniques he needed to control his temper and retrain his coping mechanisms but at least it had been a good start. It also did not hurt that Kam made sex a part of the therapy that first night.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A few days later he received his list of requirements for orientation and newcomer courses and all he could do was gape it in dismay and horror. It was much more involved and longer than anything he had taken at the Enforcer Academy. The list contained numerous subjects, some of which sounded familiar while others were totally in the realm of science (something he wasn't particular adept at) and others in fields he had never heard of. There was simply too many subjects and he was supposed to learn all of it in a year? How the heck did they expect him to do that? Briefly, he wondered how the SWAT Kats were taking this but shoved that thought away when he confronted his mate about the list.

He waved the sheet of odd paper under his mate's nose and snapped, You've got to be kidding me?"

Kam snorted, mildly amused. "No, unfortunately, its no joke. That is exactly what all of us were required to go through back on our home worlds before we could even step off the planet for space. Though I will admit, we were given at least two or more years to complete it. However, newcomers haven't got that luxury so we have methods of helping you go through all that faster and, in many ways, much more efficiently. Wish I could have done it that way," he grimaced.

"Anyway, being on a ship already, you simply have to learn what you need as fast as you can so you are not a liability nor a threat to the safety of the ship and its crew," Kam reminded him.

I understand that, thank you very much!" Feral huffed, irritably. "My complaint is how the hell do you expect us to cram all this in so quickly?"

He'd stared down at the list again but it didn't get any shorter or less daunting than the first time he had read it:

Alliance Star Ship Academy Courses  
Arcanus:

History

Language

Arcanus Space Fleet General Orders and Regulations

Galactic Alliance

History: Introductory

Language: Standard: Mandatory

Law: Introductory

Protocols

Prime Directive

Rank Order and Command Structure

Wotan Additional Orders and Regulations not covered in Arcanus Space Fleet Regs

General knowledge

Computer Operation

Xenobiology: Introductory

Basic Astro theory, Navigation, Exobiology/Xenobiology

Basic Emergency Medical

Magical History and Familiarity

First Time Space Traveler and Alien Contact Orientation

Cultural and Social Anthropology

Elementary Temporal Mechanics

First Contact

Interspecies Ethics

Interspecies Protocol

Intrasystem Peacekeeping Operations

Robotics

Starship Operations

Statistical Mechanics

Stellar Cartography

Survival Strategies

Tactical Analysis

Temporal Mechanics

Training

Unarmed Combat (or specialized unarmed combat type)

Tactical Operations (Space and Planet bound)

Space Walk (EVA Suit Operation)

Pilot: Shuttlecraft, Fighter, Starship (general)

Zero-G Operations

"Well, of course you are not expected to simply absorb all that in a classroom or on the computer. We have sleep learning to speed up the process," Kam told him with a straight face, though he was laughing at his mate's expression inside.

Feral's eyes had widened in shock. "Sleep learning? We had that garbage on my planet and it never worked."

"That is not true here. It is very effective and cuts study time to nothing. Don't worry so much about it, Uly. They will teach you the ropes and you will be an expert in no time. And besides, that method of learning insures you retain what you have been taught much quicker and more thoroughly. Believe me. The only things you have to do in classrooms are experiments, social mores, self defense, piloting, space walking, that sort of thing. Easy," Kam reassured him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He did not feel reassured but also did not feel like arguing with his mate about it since it would get him no where anyway. His new found confidence was being tested and overwhelmed by all that was expected of him but he never avoided a challenge and he wouldn't now.

It was lucky he had such light duty when he first came on board ahead of the SWAT Kats. He'd only been required to shadow Chief Taglar in Engineering and Commander Shegar on security of the ship to see where he felt the most comfortable. It was like a mini-vacation as he toured the ship during those days before their departure from Aristal.

How he was to put in all this studying and still spend time in those two areas, he had no clue. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of his mate. His pleasure at seeing Kam was instantly wiped away when he caught his mate's less than happy expression.

What's wrong? Something bad come up during the debriefing? He asked, concerned.

Well, not bad, per se...most of the debriefing was upbeat and pleased the captain a great deal. However, it was what Tennar revealed toward the end that upset Genus and I. There's just no way to say this that won't make you mad and upset, love, so I'll just come out with it. During your exam and Jake's, Dr. Tennar found you both possessed a magical core... his words got swallowed up with his mate's reaction to that unwelcome news.

Feral's hard won calm was blown away as he shouted, "What No way...uh...uh... not happening! His mind couldn't accept what it heard so his speech came out rather garbled and harsh. He was nearly meowing with fury and fear.

Easy, easy... Kam quickly soothed, wrapping his mate in his arms and hugging him tight.

"I...don't...want...to...do...magic " Feral accentuated each word with a stabbing finger into Kam's chest as he shoved himself out of the embrace and stormed to the huge space window to glare at the computer generated stars rushing by.

Kam rubbed the spot his mate had abused and sighed. It was going to be a long night. After many bitter words from Uly and more conciliatory but firm arguments from him, his mate finally calmed down and capitulated but he did not want his mate's company in their bed that night. Sighing wearily, Kam sought other quarters, hoping his mate would be more amendable in the morning.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

All Feral's anger and fear was wasted breath but it felt good to at least get it out of his system. Kam had made it plain that for the safety and good of the ship and crew he would accept magical training. Though Kam didn't say he had to accept it gracefully.

And, to make things even more unpalatable, he learned the next day that he was being temporarily pulled from his shadowing duty in Engineering and Security. That had made him even angrier at first, but he quickly realized with the addition of magical training on top of the other courses and orientation he was expected to do, no way would he have any time for anything else. Sighing, he reconciled himself to his new path but he certainly did not look forward to all that book learning after so many years out of school.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They just have to make everything hard for me, he fumed when he learned he was not going to orientation today like he thought, but to magical training immediately and he positively hated the thought of it.

His mood foul, he allowed Kam to escort him to the part of the ship that was warded tightly to help contain the energies the Wizard Sept of the crew utilized in their daily work and in their normal lives.

Meeting the Chief Wizard, Star, was rather unsettling as he was a strange looking wolf with his pale blue eyes and tattooed face. Those eyes seemed to peer into his very soul.

After being given a brief hug farewell by his mate, Feral was left to Star's less than tender mercies. The wizard quietly led him to a special room that was both heavily constructed and thickly lined with baffles of some kind. He was also told it was spell warded. The closing of the door felt like he'd stepped into a pressurized room. The space was empty except for two oversized, thick cushions on the floor and the lighting was rather dim. The walls had been painted a deep blue and the floor was made of some kind of soft material but it wasn't carpeting, it was colored with patterns of differing blue and green shades.

Your first lesson, Ulysses, is extremely important. It must be learned thoroughly before we can start your real training. This is called center and ground and it is a very necessary part of doing any kind of magic," Star explained, patiently.

Star could see and sense just how angry Ulysses was but he paid it no attention to that as he set about getting his student to listen and learn. Having heard how stubborn Feral could be from Kam's report, he opted for a more direct approach to gain the Kat's undivided attention and obedience.

Feral stood before him trying to hide his annoyance at being here but was determined to learn. He was a good soldier and knew there would be many things he would not like but it made no difference in the scheme of things.

Star knew the big tom would do as he was told being the well trained officer he was, however, the wizard needed to prove to the prickly tom that Star was totally capable of handling anything Uly would toss at him. They needed to get this bit of domination nonsense (as he thought of it) over with before they could get down to the true learning here. So with no expression at all, Star used only a little of his considerable power to sweep the big Kat's feet from under him then force the powerful body to assume a sitting position on one of the cushions. The finishing touch was to magically glue the tom's butt to the floor.

Ulysses had yelped in surprise and anger, glaring up from the floor at Star as he attempted to rise to object strongly to being treated like that. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not move.

Star hid his amusement and went to sit at his own cushion, crossing his legs, and preparing his mind for what was to come. From slit lids, he observed Ulysses behaving like a pouting and angry kitten.

Mentally, he sighed. He knew the tom was receiving therapy. Hopefully, it would help teach this temper prone tom to learn control. He was far too old to be having temper tantrums. With the amount of power, Star could sense bubbling under the surface, he knew he had to teach this Kat control very quickly or Uly could become a true danger to all. Showing who was boss right at the starting gate was Ulysses' first lesson that Star was to be obeyed instantly and respected for the knowledge he held and that he could and would be able to control the Kat if need be during these sessions. This was the only thing, he felt, this Kat would understand.

And he'd been right. Feral was convinced Star was very powerful and could manage him with ease so obeying was a smarter idea. With the tom's temper cooled and his attention more focused, Star spent the next two hours getting the Kat to center and ground. What made it so difficult was the Kat's inability to relax and keep his mind focused on the specific task at paw. That was because Feral was too used to multi-tasking and never taking time to just meditate and relax so his focus could be clearer. This explained his quick temper, high frustration levels, and inflexibility. It was going to take a combination of therapy and retraining to first teach this stubborn Kat the importance of thinking things through thoroughly before acting on impulse as was his habit. Flexibility would come after.

Which was why it took so long for Feral to grasp the simple concept of centering his mind and soul and grounding it. After more than two and a half hours, the Kat finally succeeded. He could now center and ground without a second's hesitation.

Excellent That is the hardest task to master and you've succeeded. Here is something to deal with the reaction headache, Star said, handing a steaming mug to the big tom.

Grimacing with pain, Feral took the mug and, though the stuff stunk and tasted nasty, downed it without hesitation. Within only a few moments, his headache was gone. His body went limp with relief. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been until the herbal forced his body to relax. Multiple twitches across his shoulders told him just how tight he'd held his body during the training.

That's enough for today. Take a hot shower and allow your mate to give you a massage to ease your sore muscles. I won't see you again until the day after tomorrow as your 'magical' muscles will need to be rested, Star told him, releasing the tom from his enforced position. Plus, I believe you have a great deal of orientation to begin.

Yes, I do, Feral said with ill grace as he got to his feet.

Star took no offense and simply smiled as he opened the door and released his reluctant student to go back to his quarters.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day Feral found himself in the medical bay with Chance and Jake watching Dr. Tennar explain the insertion of the translation device. His first reaction was the same as the other two, no way would he let something like that be inserted.

But, after Jake had asked questions and Dr. Tennar had explained the process thoroughly, did he and Chance allow it to be done. He had to admit, the whole thing wasn't painful and he didn't even notice the thing except he could now understand his fellow crew members with a bit more clarity.

As soon as that vital thing had been done, the three were immediately plunged into a whirlwind of lessons on how to survive, live, and function aboard a star ship. The first part was incredibly boring but necessary: learning the rank structure, taking skills and knowledge tests to see where they stood before determining what they needed to learn, a brief coverage on all the species aboard and the social mores they had to know to interact with them without causing insult.

That had taken more than two days. The next step was learning what to do if the ship was under attack and what was expected of them as untrained crew members. All three enjoyed the self defense training they were introduced to which helped to burn off their frustrations on how much they had to learn and, especially, for the two learning to do magic.

Like Chance, Feral found he liked Lt. Hooftor because sparring with him allowed him to use all his strength instead of holding back. And it didn't matter if he got beat a lot during the practice, it just meant he needed to learn newer methods of fighting and that excited him. He loved pushing himself to the limit. But what made the whole session the best day he'd had since learning he had to do magic was getting a chance to trounce his former antagonists. He found he was better at some forms of defense than Chance though they turned out to be nearly even in strength. But it was Jake he learned some humility from. The smaller tom was light and fast and difficult to lay a paw on. He gained a lot of respect for the tom after that.

Coming back to his quarters sweaty and bruised but sporting a huge smile that had caused his mate to eye him with bemusement, Feral began to undress.

What has you so happy despite having, obviously, received a good trouncing in the defense class?

Grinning even more broadly, Feral crowed, I got to spar with those two pains in the tail.

Kam smirked. Ohhh...I see. And you won?

Not exactly but I did get to wipe that constant smirk from Furlong's face.

His mate snickered at the joy in Ulysses' tone. ...and what about Jake?

Feral rolled his eyes and shrugged. Ah, well, Clawson is like a shadow, quick and fast on his feet, I do freely admit. After attempting to land a blow on him, I learned to respect his method of fighting that allows him to take on opponents much larger and more powerful than himself. He even got one tag on Hooftor, to his surprised pleasure.

Kam's eyebrows rose. Seriously? I'll have to be more watchful when next I spar with him, though I don't usually see him that often. But it sounds like I should make the time just for the challenge. It's very rare anyone gets a tag on Hooftor at any time."

So I've heard and watched. I never landed a blow and spent a great deal of time flying through the air. But getting to spar with Furlong was worth it even though we are rather evenly matched and I did great one hell of a workout. I really needed it. Didn't realize how much stress I had built up or Furlong for that matter as we didn't hold back."

"That's good to hear. Go take a shower, love, and I'll use the medi-wand on the worst of your sore muscles and bruises then we'll get something to eat.

Sounds like a plan but I have one addition to that, Feral said, a hot glint in his eye.

Oh and what would that be, Kam rumbled silkily, already having a good idea what was on his mate's mind now.

Join me in the shower.

You couldn't keep me out. His own eyes glowing with fire and anticipation, Kam quickly stripped his clothes off, though he wasn't as fast as his mate who was already stripped and heading toward the shower at nearly a trot. Laughing at his mate's obvious urgency, he stalked after, his cock leading the way, already hard and excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 5: Megakat City: Gathering Supporters**

As the three former defenders of Megakat City learned to be crewman aboard a spaceship, the former deputy mayor was in the process of consolidating her power base and preparing for her announcement to run for mayor at the next election.

However, at the same time, Calico Briggs had to find out who had been behind Manx's tenure in the first place. Anyone involved in the investigation was certain the tubby former mayor could not have hatched such a scheme nor kept it running for so many years all on his own.

No, someone with a lot of influence and money had to be supporting, behind the scenes, Manx's multiple tenures which would have taken lots of money, time, and katpower. And it was equally obvious, when no other candidates ever succeeded in getting close to winning that whoever they were, would and probably did, use whatever means necessary to keep their puppet in place. They had done an exceptional job hiding their tracks as well.

So the task at paw was trying to find any trace of who this mystery person was and where they were hiding. It might have gone faster if they could get Manx to rat on his sponsor but being the coward that he was and canny enough to know he'd be dead if he spoke, the fat tom was saying nothing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

During the farewell party for the three departing Kats, the SWAT Kats and Feral had just managed to escape through the exit after having cake and many pictures taken, leaving Callie to mourn their loss. But there was one unexpected guest who surprised her by slipping up from behind and coming to stand beside her.

"Ms. Briggs?"

"Oh, Mr. Young! I had no idea you were in town nor managed to slip into a restricted gathering. How ever did you manage that?"

The slim Siamese business Kat that had invested in many of the projects around Megakat City except for the ill-fated Megakat Tower, smiled roguishly at her. "I just happened to have been visiting with Counselor Rigart when this event was announced in the council chambers. I sort of coaxed him to invite me," he said in that smooth, accented voice of his.

"Why is that? You weren't that closely acquainted with Commander Feral or the SWAT Kats except when you happened to be on scene during an unfortunate omega strike," Callie asked, curious and suspicious as to his motives.

She knew he was an astute business Kat despite his dealings with the Mayor and that he seemed to be totally unfazed by all the mayhem caused by the city's enemies. Because, unlike his peers, he showed no fear and never hesitated to return to do business with Megakat. That made him rather unique to her mind and someone she had a lot of respect for.

"You're right I didn't know the three that well, however, I feel I have been a part of their lives nonetheless during my many visits here and being rescued by them. They will be sorely missed."

"Yes, they will. I miss them already," she sighed.

"But they were not the only reason I wished to be here. Though you were always in the shadow of Manx, I knew who actually was in charge of taking care of the city. And you proved your worth when you uncovered that shameful scandal behind the Mayor's office and the many hidden problems he deliberately created that continued the rampage of your enemies. Your determination and success in cleaning up all the resulting mess has restored Megakat City's good name with the worldwide business community," he said with great relish. She blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm pleased to tell you the reports I hear from my fellow business associates is a positive one and the word around the water coolers is it's now safe to do business with Megakat City. That has stirred up a lot of interest and helped boost the stock exchange. Always a good thing in my line of work. But it wasn't just the fact your city is now safe...oh my no...it was because your city led the way in convincing the United Nations to sign that contract to join the Galactic Alliance that did the trick. A major coup d'etat for Megakat City and for all Katkind for which we all applaud you for," he said, confidentially.

"We were just lucky, Mr. Young. It was a long, harsh road to attaining that peace. And it cost our population dearly in loss of lives and a serious recession. But because of the brave efforts of such people as the SWAT Kats, Commander Feral and his Enforcers, and many others plus the wonderfully well-timed arrival of the Arcanians, we did finally have our city back. It's like a breath of fresh air that we've needed and hoped for so long," Callie demurred, but pleased and proud they were being seen in a better light at last by the rest of the world.

"Oh, definitely. The Arcanians are a fascinating people whom I look forward to meeting in person next time they are here. Do you know when that might be?"

"Not for a few years, I'm afraid. However, when the space station is completed, I've been told we'll be able to speak to them and other worlds and ships via our new, stunningly advanced communications system they are building for us. It will allow us to see and speak to them as if they were standing before us."

"How marvelous. I can't wait to see the many advancements our world will experience once we begin to exchange information with visitors to our world. I'm ever so grateful to be alive at this time to see it."

Callie smiled. "So am I. Our world is on the cusp of an amazing transformation. But, that's a couple of years in the future, I'm afraid. I have many more mundane but serious issues to still deal with right now, unfortunately."

"Yes, consolidating your power base and running for mayor. May I say, I feel you are certain to win the position. It is to that subject, I wish to speak to you about. I want to help fund your campaign as I wish to continue doing business with the Mayor's office but you in particular. With the peace in place I have many investment ideas for my company in your city and with you at the helm, I see a great partnership beginning," Young said, eyes bright with excitement.

Surprised and leery of this sudden offer of support, Callie said, cautiously, "I'm glad you think so highly of me and believe my chances are good if I was to run for office. However, why are you so sure I wasn't part of the problem and shouldn't be replaced as well?"

His face became grave. "My take of you says otherwise and so does my contacts within the city. No one knows this city better than you do, Ms. Briggs and no one can help it make it through the next few years and on through when the space station is operational like you can. I hope you weren't thinking of bowing out now?" He asked anxiously.

She leaned close and he realized quickly that she did not want others to hear her so he did the same.

"Do not worry. I do mean to run, I just didn't want anyone to know it yet."

Mr. Young sighed in relief. "Ahh...I see. I will say nothing for now but I'm glad I wasn't wrong. The city is abuzz with your name on their lips. Even though you haven't officially committed yourself, your Katizens are convinced you are the one for the job."

Callie couldn't help but smile. Nice to be vindicated by those that had seen how hard she'd worked both in and out of the city limits and it was nice to know that Mr. Young had seen her as a competent servant of the city and not an opportunist like Manx and he confirmed that feeling with his next words to her.

"I wasn't oblivious to who has truly been running Megakat City, Ms. Briggs. I watched as you took care of what was needed without complaint and with excellent managerial skills that only a fool would fail to recognize. And I'm not a fool. Though, I am most ashamed I didn't have an inkling how duplicitous Manx was. That he was greedy and self-serving was obvious for all to see, but that he somehow managed to run such a scam on an entire city without getting caught for so many years was a complete surprise and truly scandalous to me. And not something I thought him capable of either."

"And you'd be right. There's more to this story but this isn't the right time or place for that sort of discussion. Perhaps a private word later would help you understand how things stand with the election before you decide to jump in the pool, as it were, hmm?" Callie murmured softly, warning the Kat to silence for now.

His brilliant blue eyes eyed her intently a moment before dipping his head briefly in complete understanding. It was obvious, he was used to intrigue and was definitely interested in hearing more which was proven by his response.

His voice as low as hers, he said, "A show for any listeners seems appropriate now ... heed and follow ..." Raising his voice to a more normal tone so those nearby could hear him, he said in a practiced, jovial manner, "I would be honored to meet with you and discuss some projects I'd like to begin in your fair city, Ms. Briggs. When do you have time? I will be in town for at least a week."

Picking up her cue, Callie said warmly, "That's wonderful. I should have time for you around eleven tomorrow...in my office?" He nodded his head. "Perfect! Here's my card..." she handed him what appeared to be an ordinary business card but the information on it was not the same as the ones she normally out and he noticed this immediately.

He nodded and continued to smile as he quickly tucked the bit of paper into an inner pocket of his jacket rather than his wallet or briefcase. "I'd be pleased to meet you in your office at that time." Giving her a bow of respect and another smile, he glided away.

She sighed inside. It looked like she was adding another to her circle. The party was thinning a little as she made another circuit of the room. As she shook paws, reassured colleagues, and said a few words to the press, her mind was on her conversation with Mr. Young. He had definitely surprised her with his insight and willingness to support her. Her instinct to bring him into her inner circle had been aided by her magic telling her, he was trustworthy.

A handy talent she was finding extremely useful as she carefully selected new staff members for her office. She could be assured they would be loyal to the city and scrupulously honest, something Megakat has been needing for a very long time. She'd also used this new ability to vet the council members replacing the ones arrested. This helped speed up the replacement process and made the security screening by Feral and then Sharpclaws, less time-consuming and more certain no one connected with the shadowy agency, they were certain had been behind Manx, managed to slip in.

When the press left at last and before what city council members were still there tried to accost her again to complain or badger her about what she intended for the government now, she made good her escape back to her office. She had a lot of work still to do before day's end.

Later that evening, she told Abi about what Mr. Young had said and that she planned on taking him into her confidence.

"Hmm, are you sure that's wise?" Abi asked, sitting on the edge of their bed and watching her mate change clothes after dinner.

Callie nodded as she dressed in a more comfortable pant suit for her meeting. "Yes, and with his background and funding, he could be very useful to us. He's a canny guy who never let on he knew I was the one taking care of the city. He has a very good poker face and knows how to keep his cards close."

"Sounds like a good prospect then. Seems we're getting support from unexpected places," Abi mused, thoughtfully.

"That's certainly so..." A muffled twittering sound interrupted her. "That must be him..." she said, hurrying to her purse and fetching her cell.

"Good evening, Ms. Briggs. I am available for our talk. I insured my associates would not disturb me this evening. You may come when ready," Mr. Young said without preamble.

"Thank you for your understanding and foresight, Mr. Young. It is very much appreciated. I will appear before you in just a few minutes. Will that disturb you?"

"Ahh...one infers by that statement that you will not be arriving by normal means which tells me, my information on your new abilities is a true one. No, I will not be disturbed. I await your arrival with great anticipation. Please come ahead," he said, his voice excited as a kitten with a new novelty.

However, his response was not what she'd expected. Only her inner circle knew she was now a sorcerer. How had he found out?

"I would like to know how you came by that information, sir. See you momentarily," She said, bluntly, not particularly happy about this new turn of events. She closed her cell.

"What did he say to make you look worried?" Abi asked before Callie could leave.

"It appears he know I can do magic beyond what the public is aware I can do. That concerns me..."

"It would concern me as well. No one should know that but the few closest to you," Abi said, just as worried now as her mate.

"He's waiting. I'll have my answer in minutes. See you later," Callie said, distractedly, gave her mate a brief hug, grabbed her briefcase then vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two - New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 6: Megakat City: Mr. Young Is Full of Surprises**

She'd already checked to see where his room was and in what hotel by taking a small hair from his paw without him realizing it and using it to cast a seeking spell. It allowed her to zero in on his exact position in the hotel room and to send herself to appear right next to him.

"Oh my! What a remarkable ability and so handy too," Mr. Young said, looking elated. Apparently magic didn't scare him at all.

She held up a finger to her mouth, requesting silence. His eyes widened but he went still and waited, watching her avidly. Callie called up her sentry spell and had it sweep the hotel room. The small blue ball quickly whizzed through the space then the bedroom before halting before her, waiting. She thanked it and it vanished with a bright poof.

"How amazing! A spell to sweep for spying devices. That's utterly astonishing to see it capable of identifying technology. I thought that impossible."

"Apparently, it might have been if not for the infusion of spells from the wizards aboard the Wotan. Nothing my ancestor knew could have done it. Another gift from our visitors," she said, smiling devilishly at him. "Believe me, it's been a boon insuring my safety and ability to escape if need be. However, I would appreciate no one else being aware of this except my inner circle, Mr. Young," she warned. Looking around, she saw he was in a modest suite that had a small living room and one bedroom.

"That was understood, Ms. Briggs when we set this clandestine meeting. Dare I hope that I am now considered a member of this elite group?" he asked as he escorted her to the couch. He had a tea service set up and waiting for them.

She smiled and took a seat, setting her briefcase beside her on the floor. "Yes, you are Mr. Young. I am pleased to have you in my circle of trusted individuals."

He smiled and bowed his head, showing his respect and pleasure at being accepted then he politely offered, "Tea?" She nodded. "Lemon or honey?"

"Honey, please." He fixed her tea and handed it to her with great ceremony.

She recognized this action as a sign of respect and willingness to enter into a close association. She'd once been a liaison to the Siamese Consulate located near the bay. She settled back and drank her tea, which was wonderful and soothing. "It's delightful but I don't recognize it."

"It is a special blend grown by my family for centuries. It's called Jasmine Dragon Tears a very rare and beautiful floral tea treasured among and kept within the family. It is not for commercial use."

"Thank you for honoring me by offering such a gift," she said with proper humility.

"You're welcome."

A companionable silence filled the room as they enjoyed their tea.

She was first to set down her cup then waited until he had done so before asking him a pertinent question.

"How did you know that I could do magic?"

"I belong to an ancient culture, Ms. Briggs. We believe in signs and portents. It was foretold a major change was in the wind for our world. This caused a serious stir among our elders and more in-depth seeings were ordered. Our most skilled adepts requested guidance from our ancients to get a better explanation of what was sensed. But all that was revealed was Megakat City would be at the center of great changes." He paused and signed, shrugging an elegant shoulder.

"As you can imagine, we who travel to do business for our clan, are very familiar with all the upheaval your city has suffered. Why, then, would the ancients tells us something greater was coming? What could that possibly be? I personally, put forth the idea that perhaps the omegas would finally be vanquished and peace would be found at last. To my surprise, one of the elders completely agreed with me while others thought something else was meant. They saw something from the stars but couldn't reconcile what that meant in regards to Megakat City."

Callie couldn't withhold a sigh and a look of being put upon.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"Oh, just that I learned we have an enclave of wizards living in a remote area and completely off the grid in the high mountains between Megakat City and the Sandeval Bay Federation. They too had disturbing visions of something coming as well. Turns out all of your were right but it would have been nice if someone had told us poor ordinary people so we could have been somewhat prepared," she complained.

Young chuckled lightly. "Not to denigrate your feelings of annoyance, Ms. Briggs, but the celestial beings, whether our ancestors, or other deities that one worships, none will give us straight answers. They are overly fond of riddles which we must do our best to translate. If any of us that deal with the ethereal side of things try to tell our more literal minded Kats, we would be laughed at and not believed. That is true all throughout history. None of those that govern our lives will heed things that are not visible to them. Such things might change with the advent of space travel or they could still remain unheeded." He shrugged eloquently.

Callie rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, I guess you right...no I know your right as no one I associated with would have thought to check the stars. They all deal with down to earth things so we muddle along the best we could and learned such things as magic and good visitors from space was possible. But that still doesn't tell me how you knew I was a sorcerer."

"We had no idea at first but as time went on and the Arcanians began to work their magic through advice and active assistance to save our world, the elders began to see more of what lies in the future for us all and within that reading was the image of a blond female wielding unheard of power which would keep us safe. There was no face, no name but it didn't take a genius to figure out who was being described. Only you were at the heart of all that was going on with the visitors and only you would have the authority and would have need of such power and, of course, you are blond. You simply fit the description perfectly. And now we've been proven correct," he finished with a smile of triumph.

She groaned then chuckled, seeing the humor in all this. "I had no idea until that moment when I was approached by Kam, the leader of the insertion team, that I was suspected of holding a dormant core of magic. I was given a choice to have it activated and be trained to use magic or ignore it and allow the Arcanians to try and deal with the problem of the Pastmaster."

Mr. Young looked a bit confused. "Why was it important that you do the disposing? Why couldn't the SWAT Kats remained long enough to deal with the problem?"

"Well, for one thing, they were all anxious to leave. After all, they were no longer needed in the general scheme of things and Feral and Razor or Jake, which is his real name, were mated and wanted to be off to start their new lives. But the more important problem was magic isn't homogenized. It's specific to each world, so what works on one planet won't work so well on another."

"Ah, I see. So the wizards aboard the Wotan might want to help take out our enemy but their chances of being successful were not that good."

"Exactly. However, if I was trained to use magic, my odds of succeeding were better than good. It turned out, I was far more powerful than they could have guessed and they think I'm much more powerful than my ancestor but only because I have technology mixed in it."

"Amazing. So you are now our magical guardian, yes?"

"Ah...well...sort of, I guess though I only think about Megakat City," she said, blushing.

"Maybe right now, Ms. Briggs. But your true destiny lies beyond our world. It has been seen that you will go out there among the stars one day and your power will be of great use to the Alliance," Mr. Young said gravely.

She blinked at him in shock. "What? Another prophesy or something?"

He nodded but was not smiling this time. "When you mentioned you were a descendent of a sorcerer, you completed the information I was given. When the Wotan left orbit, I was informed that a new portent had been seen and it was that which I have now given you."

Callie slumped back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. "Give me a break! Kam told Feral that the Galactic Counsel knows there is some supreme being out there that's guiding or manipulating all our lives. It made me feel creepy then and it doesn't sound any better now. I don't like thinking there something out there directing our lives. It makes me wonder why we even try if what we do is always going to be redirected or altered by whoever these things are."

Mr. Young quickly reached over and grasped the paw that lay near him and squeezed it. "Don't feel that way, Ms. Briggs," He said urgently. She stared had him in surprise. "Our ancients have known of a guiding force and think of it as a loving parent insuring we set off on the right path. They do not make our choices for us but merely place obstacles we must overcome to build character. But in the end it is our choice which direction we go. To think otherwise is to paralyze you from moving forward or plunge you into a deep depression. That can't happen. You have a glorious future ahead of you and will change the lives of many. Live your life and don't think about those they beyond us are doing. It's what we with our lives that matters."

She smiled wanly at him. "You know, that's exactly what Ulysses Feral said when he was told about these beings. Just forget about them and go about your lives. He's right."

They were silent again, he had released her paw and was taking a drink of his tea. She decided she would too as she needed some serious calming right now.

"We've gotten far afield of our true reason for this meeting, Ms. Briggs. Perhaps we should return to that subject now," Mr. Young said.

"Oh, yes...sorry. You're right. So, the election. When you said you didn't think Manx could have pulled off such a lengthy scam, you were right. He was merely the figurehead. Feral and the new Commander, both felt there was some shadowy power out there that was funneling money to keep Manx in power. Most likely so they could run their own illegal enterprises with no one the wiser. They've managed to hide themselves very well because Commander Sharpclaws has been unable to dig up anyone or anything that can give us a clue as to who they are. This agency won't give up despite my housecleaning efforts. We're certain, the Commander and I, that they'll attempt to put in a dark horse to run against me. And I fear they intend to make a case that shoving out the old administration is better for the city. I can already hear their campaign cry of "Try Someone New for a New City" or some drivel like that."

"Ah, I see. That's what you meant by not being certain you could win. Even with your stellar record and the strides you've made in cleaning out your city council, it could still stand against you..I understand more clearly now." He looked troubled and drank more of his tea. He eyed her a moment in thought. "Have you found a campaign manager?"

"Well my deputy is sort of holding that position along with the city prosecutor but they can't give a hundred percent of their time and I haven't had time to search for someone I can trust. One of my closest friends is hunting for one but hasn't been successful yet."

"If you will allow me, I might have just the person who could do this for you. Let me speak with them first to see if they are interested in a challenge with danger attached, then get back with you. I suspect the one I'm thinking of will be happy to do it."

Her eyebrows rose in pleased surprise. "Why that would be fantastic, thank you. To sweeten the deal, you can tell your prospect that I will be protected but don't tell them how. When I meet them, my magic will tell me if they can be trusted."

"Oh, that is a wonderful gift especially for one in your position, Ms. Briggs," Mr. Young said, pleased. "I promise to get back with you next week at the earliest. And I am still going to fund your campaign, Ms. Briggs. We will just have to work hard to ensure only you get the job," he smiled wolfishly.

She smiled back. "I think with your help, that just might be possible now. If that is all we need to discuss, I should be getting home now. I trust you have an enjoyable visit with us."

"Thank you and I believe we'll pretend I had other plans that forced cancellation of our planned meeting tomorrow, eh?"

She laughed. "Yes, that's a good idea. Have a good evening and welcome to my team. Thank you for the excellent tea."

The two of them stood up. "You are always welcome in my home. We will share tea again and I will ensure some is sent to you for your personal enjoyment."

"Thank you, you are a most gracious host. Until we meet again..." She shook his hand...he bowed over it then stepped back. She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Mr. Young stared at the spot she'd stood. "What an amazing she-kat. Too bad she is already taken," he sighed to himself then began to ready himself for bed. He had a busy day tomorrow.

Returning home, Callie was greeted by an anxiously waiting Abi. "You were gone so long I was beginning to worry. Did it go well?"

"Oh, better than I thought it would. He's going to fund my campaign and he believes he has someone that he trusts to be my campaign manager."

"Wonderful. I hope they work out because I haven't had much luck finding one for you," Abi sighed, relieved. "But surely you discussed more than that? You were gone a long while."

"Well, it seems he's from an ancient and venerable family that read tea leave and the stars. They too had seen portents of changes in our world with Megakat City at the center of it all, as usual. But it was signs of me that they saw being at the heart of it, so he knew I would be special though not exactly certain of what that meant. When I appeared before him it clinched it that I was magical. He also told me that my job here would not be my future. I'm expected to go into space myself one day."

Abi's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. It was all too much for me especially when I told him about the supreme beings watching over us. He accepted that without a qualm, saying his people also knew about these so called guardians of the universe, though I think of them more as busybodies interfering with people's lives. Mr. Young was very sincere about me not worrying about such things and concentrating on what I'm doing and live my life without concern for what might be going on beyond our world."

"Sounds like good advice to me," Abi said, hugging her mate. "Well, it seems we've got an amazing future to look forward to, but I for one want to just get through the next decade here first if you don't mind."

Callie laughed and hugged her mate back. "I agree. Let's just take care of business. Win an election, get rid of the ones trying to take over, and get this city back on track before the space station is built."

"That's the spirit. Now let's get to bed."

"Good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 7: Megakat City: An Excellent Campaign Manager **

Less than two weeks later, Mr. Young was as good as his word. A young, handsome male appeared at her office, on a Thursday morning.

"Good morning," he said to the secretary.

"Oh, good morning, sir. Can I help you?" Chrissy said, frankly staring at the gorgeous tom. And there was plenty of eye candy to look at. The young male, perhaps only twenty-five years old, was obviously of Siamese descent with those almond-shaped blue eyes and the distinctive blue/gray mask, paws, and tail. What a hunk! She thought.

He gave her a friendly smile. "My name is Jiro Isamu. May I have some of the Mayor's valuable time? Tell her Mr. Young sent me."

"Certainly, just a moment." Chrissy said, nearly flubbing her reach for her phone, unable to change mental gears from ogling the new guy. She finally managed to punch the right button and spoke into her headset. "Ms. Briggs? I have a Jiro Isamu to see you. He says Mr. Young sent him...yes ma'am...right away." She turned a mega-watt smile on the visitor and simpered a bit as she told him, "She'll can see you right now, sir. Please, go right in."

"Thank you," he said politely, bowing to her before heading for the closed door just past the secretary's desk. He hid his amusement when he heard her sigh of adoration. He got that a lot.

He opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him. A brief look showed him a large space with thick green carpet, a credenza against one wall with plants and a coffee service, near that was a door that most likely led to a private restroom, more plants were here and there in huge pots, several large windows looked out over the stunning city by the bay and set just across from the door was a large cherry wood desk behind which a lovely she-kat was just rising to greet him.

"Ms. Briggs? A pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said, smiling warmly and reaching out to shake her paw as they met in the center of the room.

"And I you, Mr. Isamu," She said, smiling back.

He felt good being here already as she'd plainly knew how to say his name which was difficult for many foreigners and she'd gotten up to greet him. An auspicious start but would they be a good match?

"So Mr. Young sent you...dare I hope you're here for the position of campaign manager?" Callie asked, leading him to the chairs that sat before her desk, taking one of them herself.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Mr. Young approached me with the offer but didn't say anything more least he prejudice me. So here I am to speak with you and see if I'm the right fit for you and can do what you need of me," Isamu said, getting right to the point knowing she was a very busy person.

Callie nodded. "Good. Before we start the interview, would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm good, thank you."

"Very well, let's begin..." Over the next thirty minutes, Callie grilled the young fellow, covering everything she felt she needed in a campaign manager and asking what experience he had. At the end, she was well pleased by his answers...and he wasn't bad looking either which was good for all the media work he was expected to do.

"Well, so far, I like what I'm hearing. The last thing I need to cover has more to do with something no one but my inner circle knows about. Are you familiar and comfortable with magic?"

Jiru's eyebrows rose upward in surprise. Why would she need to know that...oh wait...of course. "Is this because of the magical enemies your city is plagued by?"

"Not exactly."

That made him even more confused but he answered her question since that was going to be the only way he'd know why she wanted to know.

"My family has been blessed with the gift of prophesy, though I personally was not so blessed. So I was privy to the prophetic events that led to all the magnificent and extraordinary things that have occurred in Megakat City this past year and what is seen for you in the coming future. As for magic in its truest form? That is not practiced in my family but I am familiar with it. Does that help you?"

"Yes it does. Allow me to demonstrate something..." Callie caused her little spy ball to appear and had it do its thing. When it disappeared she was pleased to see him fascinated but unafraid.

"What did you use that for?" He asked, curious.

"It's a spell that sweeps my office for listening devices and destroys them when it finds them. Very handy."

He smiled broadly. "Wow! How cool, better than a machine that does the same as you only have to conjure it up then vanish it when its done. Very nice, Ms. Briggs. However, I suspect that is only a very small part of your abilities and may I ask how you came by having such a gift? If that is permitted to be known by my humble self."

Callie couldn't help but grin. The tom had a sharp mind and a sense of humor. She liked him a lot and her magic had already approved him as trustworthy. She gave him a thumbnail history of how she came to be a sorcerer, what else she was capable of, and the need to keep it secret.

He nodded his head, his expressive face gravely serious. "A very good strategy, Ms. Briggs. Your enemies will underestimate you, giving you the necessary upper paw when needed to confront them and the public won't fear you if they are kept unaware of what you are truly capable of . Using your abilities in a very circumspect manner is a definite advantage under these circumstances."

"You are more right than you know. Did Mr. Young let you in on our, the Chief Enforcer and myself, suspicions that a shadow power was behind Mayor Manx's incumbency?"

"No, ma'am."

"Manx was a cowardly, greedy, self seeking fool who jeopardized this city and raped its coffers dry. I feel nearly as guilty for not having known what he was up to but when the investigation finished, I realized he deliberately kept me too occupied to look closer to what he was up to and then there was the omegas trashing the city frequently keeping anyone else from looking closely at why we couldn't seem to end the threat.

It was a wonder the city government didn't collapse during those years. As it was, only the fact that Feral and his Enforcers plus the SWAT Kats kept us from sinking under the heel of an omega take over. By the time the Arcanians arrived, we were on the verge of total collapse. Their advice was what saved us and took out Manx. However, that hidden power was not uncovered.

Commander Sharpclaws is hunting for whoever it is as we speak without much success as yet. We are certain, this powerful figure or agency will not give up their efforts to take over Megakat City's government especially in light of our new acceptance into a wider community, the Galactic Alliance. They will try again with a new incumbent and this dark horse should show up sometime soon to try and undermine my campaign. Whoever their backers are, we know they are very wealthy and have plenty of funds to throw at this effort and I most certainly do not so it will be a hard fight to get me in office," she told him bluntly. He needed to know what he was getting into before agreeing to help her.

"I see. This will be an election fraught with danger and many difficult challenges which is what Mr. Young had meant when he told me this would not be an easy race to win. I understand now Ms. Briggs and I'm up for the challenge if you will have me."

She eyed him critically. He was handsome and young but not that young. She suspected he was around twenty-five or so but something in his manner and eyes told her he had already fought and won many battles and was well equipped to take this on. His resume certainly said the same. His attitude and willingness to take this on without a qualm proved she had made the right choice.

"Excellent. Then you're hired, starting immediately," Callie said, shaking his paw and smiling with relief. "Welcome to my inner circle, Jiro. Prepare to be immersed in weird and improbable things. And don't forget, there's still another enemy that must be dealt with...the Pastmaster."

"Ah yes. I have heard much of this evil being. So you must face this creature and defeat him, yes?"

"No..."

He blinked at her in confused surprise.

"I must end him permanently as agreed upon per our contract with the Alliance. The Pastmaster isn't simply a threat to our world but to many other worlds in the Alliance. It turns out, his indiscriminate use of those time portals had disrupted the time lines of many other innocent worlds...altering some and destroying others. He must not be allowed to continue his unknowing, wanton destruction...so he's been sentenced to death. Which is really a strange thing to say as he is technically already dead. I guess we're actually killing the spirit that keeps his body animated." She shrugged at that.

"I see. That is a heavy burden you must bear, Ms. Briggs. Have you ever killed anyone before?" Jiro asked gently.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Will you be able to do this?"

"Yes." Her green eyes hardened with cold determination. "I can't allow him to continue killing others and I'm the only one that can do this."

Jiro bowed low then looked into her eyes with respect and admiration. "It will be a great honor to serve one who has taken on this task with such bravery and determination. For such a person, I will do everything in my power to see that you are not encumbered when the time comes to dispatch this evil and to insure you are elected. For only one such as you could serve this city well."

"I am honored you think so and am glad to have such a one as you at my side," she said formally, giving him a respectful bow back.

He smiled, pleased she was trained in other customs. She would be a remarkable person to work for. He couldn't wait to get started.

Pleased to have such a capable and forthright person coming to work for her, Callie mentally sighed in relief and handed over a thick package containing every document Jiro would need to navigate the city's political landscape and the employee, security, and medical paperwork he had to fill out before even starting work.

His right eyebrow rose at the weight of the package but said nothing as he bid her farewell for the day. He would begin work just as soon as his clearance was granted by Commander Sharpclaws.

As the door closed on the retreating back of her new campaign manager, Callie immediately called the Chief Enforcer.

"Sharpclaws!"

"Commander, Ms. Briggs here...listen, I've just gotten lucky and hired the perfect campaign manager. I gave him, his employee package and I'm certain he won't delay getting all of it completed quickly. I would like you to please expedite his security clearance as I really need him to get started on my campaign. I've delayed long enough announcing my candidacy and would like to do that the first of November. The Wotan left the first of October and time is passing fast."

"Of course, Ms. Briggs and may I say congratulations. You're right, you do need to get the campaign started though I wish it could wait until we found your enemy first. But, as you know, we're still coming up empty on clues."

"I know and I'm sorry to complicate your ability to do that but the people need to be kept reminded of why I should be mayor and if I let too much time pass, they'll be harder to convince I'm right for the job."

Sharpclaws sighed. "Yes, I know which is why I'm not blocking you when your safety is in jeopardy. We won't be giving up, you can be assured of that. My people are turning the city upside down as we speak. Just do your best to keep yourself aware at all times that you're being watched and stayed armed, Ms. Briggs. I'll see that Wilf knows about your new guy and gets his security done personally as fast as possible. What's his name?"

"Thank you for doing this. His name is Jiro Isamu and he's from the Siamese Confederation. Thanks Wilf for me too. I think you'll both like this guy. He's not afraid of the danger and yes, I did warn him. Now, I've got to rush off. Have a quiet day, Commander."

"That's good news as well. Good day, Ms. Briggs."

One problem down, another one to go, she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 8: Megakat City: The Campaign Ball**

The first weekend of November, Jiro pulled out all the stops and proved how good a campaign manager he was by making sure her announcement was the biggest affair of the season, inviting everyone of note throughout the city including the press and holding it at the former home of ex-Mayor Manx.

The palatial mansion was seized for taxes and other fees incurred by the former mayor after his sentencing. The city promptly bought it when it went up for auction and revamped it to be used as a venue for fund raisers, large scale meetings, balls, and other events the Mayor's office needed to hold.

In the not too distant future, however, she planned for the place to be totally revamped. She had designers working feverishly to make over the whole place so it could be used as the welcoming and processing center for visitors to their world. It would show the Alliance they were prepared to become a part of a greater community.

Tonight, though, it was simply the means to inform the public she was going to run for Mayor. Her supporters had been chomping at the bit for her to get this done and now the time was here. No one was left out. All the press agencies and TV stations were there, as were all members of high society. The entire city council and all the high ranking officers of the Enforcers (including Chief Enforcer Sharpclaws and his second in command, Dormanger) were there.

It was a brisk, fall evening, the stars were visible in the clear night sky and a full moon hung heavy above the grounds of the mansion. A glittering throng filed through the wide open doors of the foyer where footman discretely checked for weapons and took invitations as each person passed through.

Inside, the massive ball room area had been decorated with streamers and huge posters bearing Callie's likeness and huge letters stating boldly: 'CALICO BRIGGS FOR MAYOR' and ones for 'ALLEN JAYSTAR FOR DEPUTY MAYOR', his smiling image showing off his handsome features.

To the left was a wall plastered with two of those huge posters and before them was a large wooden podium set with ten chairs and a podium. On the floor in front of the stage, a wall of press and TV reporters, their equipment already set up, stood waiting and gabbing with each other.

High society mingled and talked, their voices filling the air with conversation. Many made for the long tables set up with all kinds of finger foods at the back of the room that looked out over the huge gardens. A huge bust of Callie, made entirely of ice was set so the moon's light would be cast through from the wall of windows behind it. To the left of this, a table was set with three punch bowls full of non-alcoholic beverage while a full bar had been placed in a corner not far from that with a line already four-deep, waiting to be served.

Callie herself was upstairs in the master bedroom finishing her primping with Abi and Ann by her side. Ann's position was being guarded by her loyal and excellent camera kat, Johnny.

"You look stunning!" Abi exclaimed, stepping back to get a better look at her mate.

"I'm not too slutty?" Callie asked, eyeing her rather revealing evening dress She had wanted to dress more sedately in perhaps a power version of an evening gown, but both Ann and Abi nixed that idea.

"Absolutely not! Though I do understand how you don't want to come off sultry or sexy as you want to be taken seriously. But you have to remember you need to catch those male votes. And face it, gal, despite all the strides we've made to be seen as something with a brain and not just boobs, we still are seen as a walking pair of hips and boobs!" Ann said bluntly.

Callie felt a deep blush fill her cheeks. She stared again in the wall length mirror at her stunning appearance. The dress had been made specifically for her so there was no way anyone could wear a copy. The designer had been deeply honored to have been chosen to do this and he'd done himself proud with this creation.

It was a stunning swath of satiny navy, green, yellow, pool blue, and black multi colors. The neckline ascended to a single, jewel-strewn strap that adorned her bust line perfectly while tiny tucks sculpt her slender midriff. Glimmering embellishments accented the side waist, where a spill of sashing riffles atop multi layers of full length satin with a peacock feather motif fell to the floor in waves. It was gorgeous and allowed her freedom of movement. Super shine demi platform shoes of black adorned her feet, her toes showing with claws painted navy blue. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she'd been talked into wearing contacts rather than her signature black frames so her brilliant emerald eyes were more visible.

But she still felt a bit slutty in it all. Abi came up behind her and put into each of her ears an exquisite pair of Bali 18-karat gold-plated chandelier earrings. They looked amazing.

"Since the dress was already covered in jewels, I thought the earrings were the only things needed," Abi murmured softly. "You look stunning, my love." Then she moved away so as not to give Ann any clue that her gesture was anything but that of a friend.

"Oh yeah! You rock! You'll knock all those stuffy, upper crust toms off their feet," Ann crowed. "The fashion editor is out in the audience and when she sees you she be drooling and writing madly everything about your look and having her photographer do a whole spread. There won't be a she-kat out there that won't want to look as good as the new mayor to be."

"I definitely second that opinion," came the soft, mellow tones of Jiro her campaign manager. He was standing just inside the door eyeing her appreciatively. "You look absolutely incredible, Ms. Briggs."

She blushed furiously then smiled as she took another whirl before the mirror and watched as the dress floated around her. "Well, I guess it unanimous." Everyone laughed.

"It's show time, ma'am." Jiro politely reminded her while admiring how beautiful she looked. She would definitely stop a lot of breathes out there when she appeared.

"We'd better fly, Abi!" Ann said, taking the doctor's paw and dragging her off. "Knock 'em dead, Callie!" She said as they both disappeared through the door.

Callie took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I will be." Jiro smiled and offered his arm. She smiled, pleased at his manners. They walked out of the bedroom and down the long hall to the staircase. He kept his arm in place until he led her down the stairs, down another hall that went to the back of the ball room so she could enter near the stage waiting for her and up to the door.

He released her then opened the door and held it open for her. Giving her a warm smile of encouragement, he gestured for her to go on ahead.

She was surprised and pleased that he wanted her to appear on her own without being escorted. It would show she could stand on her own without anyone to lean on. Standing tall, she walked gracefully down the cleared space on this side of the room and made for the stage. Jiro shadowed her but didn't crowd her, showing he was subordinate to her.

On the stage waiting for her were the oldest members of the city council (that supported her), Deputy Mayor Jaystar, City Prosecutor Whitetail, and Commander Sharpclaws...all clapping as she approached. A roar of approval went up as people spotted her form moving toward the stage. She mounted the three steps and walked across to the podium. Wolf whistles followed her but the only response she gave to it was a brief smile.

The cheers and whistles increased until it was positively deafening. She had to wait nearly fifteen minutes before it quieted enough for her to give her speech.

"Thank you all for that rousing welcome. I don't think I need to introduce myself, as everyone here knows me well as the former Deputy Mayor of this city." Another cheer interrupted her.

"Our city has gone through some truly dark times but now we have succeeded in finding peace. And it's all thanks to the arrival of the Arcanians. If it hadn't been for them, we could very well have continued down the path of darkness with one or both of the worst omegas ruling our city. But the Wotan's timely arrival and a few judicious words of advice set us on the path of discovery that halted our destruction, allowed us to find the reason for our problems, and eliminate them." More cheers and shouts of 'Yeah Arcanians!"

"With the investigation results in paw, we, meaning former Commander Feral, his Enforcers, and then City Prosecutor Jaystar, and I, arrested former Mayor Manx..." Many boos were heard. "And that's when the true clean up of the city and its government began. From then on, with the Arcanians assistance and the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers working paw in paw, the rest of the omega threat was removed, the city got a batch of new and honest councilors, and repair of the city's long neglected infrastructure was begun." More cheers and shouts of 'Enforcers Rock' and "Way to go SWAT Kats".

"Now that we have achieved peace at last, prosperity was quick to follow. And though we will truly miss our heroes who have led the way into the stars, Commander Sharpclaws has worked very hard to bring the Enforcers back to full strength which had been hardest hit by Manx's deliberate mismanagement of our budget and I'm pleased to say they are now able to keep our city safe." Cheers rang out.

Sharpclaws looked pleased that she'd put in a plug for the Enforcers especially considering their ancient history of working against one another. Another good sign for the future he thought.

Callie continued, "The economy has seen a boost from new businesses opening, new housing and factory construction, and commerce from other countries which has created new jobs and eased the employment picture. With our Katizens feeling happier and saver, families are being started and people are buying commodities again. We still have a long ways to go but this is a very good beginning."

"With the addition of future increases to our economy from our admittance to the Galactic Alliance, Megakat City is on its way to a bright and shining future. To ensure that prosperity keeps going, I, Calico Briggs have decided to run for Mayor of Megakat City with Allan Jaystar as my Deputy Mayor." This time the cheers and shouts were louder and longer, so she had to wait, smiling and waving at them as they screamed themselves hoarse.

"Thank you. I hope to see all that enthusiasm for me when it comes time to vote," she warned them playfully. There was a burst of laughter at that. "Though I have to wait until that day to officially become your mayor, right now I am Mayor and I'm doing all I can to expedite all the changes this city requires to reach that bright future. With your support and funds, we can make a difference in repairing the damage done to the city."

She went on to tell them why she was the perfect choice, what projects she'd already instituted to clean up and restore the seriously flagging infrastructure, and told them of the many plans she'd begun to prepare them for the completion of the space station and the influx of alien visitors to their world. She reminded them how much the city and the world would benefit from becoming part of a bigger community...especially putting much needed funds back into the badly depleted coffes of the city treasury. When she was done, she was met with a standing ovation and more cheers and calls for "Briggs for Mayor."

After leaving the podium, she was swept away by many well wishers as they shook her paw and asked questions. She also received numerous offers of funding for her campaign dowry which she graciously accepted having them write checks and give them to her campaign manager. Mr. Young was even there to offer encouragement and well wishes on a successful campaign. The party lasted until well after midnight.

When she could finally go home, her mate was there to greet her and give her a welcoming kiss and hug.

"It was a great night, wasn't it," she murmured as Abi helped her out of her dress.

"It was fantastic and extremely successful. And based on how many actually were supporting you, I don't think our enemy stands a chance," Abi observed as she carefully hung the beautiful dress. She caressed it a moment before hanging it away. "You looked so beautiful in this. I was almost jealous of all those males ogling you but I was proud you were mine when I saw all those females staring jealously at you."

Callie smiled, tiredly. "It was a gloriously successful kick-off. Jiro already got some early polls from the event and showed me I have a strong lead as well as some hefty donations to start things off with a real bang." Then she sighed and a dark look crossed her face. "But the one we have to worry about still hasn't shown their face. That's when the real battle will begin."

"And you'll still come out ahead, love." Abi said fiercely. "Commander Sharpclaws will find out who they are and we'll be done with this threat for good."

Callie gave her mate a wane smile. "I'm glad you're so certain. But you're right, I won't throw in the towel...whoever it is will have to yank it away from my dead paws first!"

"I hope it doesn't come down to that, but that's the spirit." Abi walked up to her mate and murmured, "Now how about a hot shower and some personal attention before sleep, hmm?"

"Sounds like music to my ears," Callie purred letting Abi lead her off to the bathroom.

She helped the lovely blond strip her various underthings off and jewelry which she carefully placed on the vanity table nearby. Then she turned on the shower taps in the sinfully large stall with its twin heads that sprayed one from both sides.

When it was the right temperature, they both stepped in and sighed at the feeling of soothing warmth on tired bodies. Getting a pawful of their favorite aloe soap, Abi worked it into Callie's fur, digging into tense muscles and working them loose. Callie leaned against the wall and allowed her mate to massage her back and thighs.

It felt so good. She had never been as happy as she was now being mated. It was truly nice having someone touch her and soothe her hurts away and give comfort when things looked dark. It didn't hurt the sex was great too.

Abi loved doing this for her beloved. She'd been so busy becoming the top in her field, she'd never made any time to take care of her own needs. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be until she had been the best because the wait had certainly been worth it with such a beautiful and fantastic mate as she had now.

Even something as simple as a shower had taken on new meaning and she treasured every moment of it as their busy lives kept them apart more than she liked. Doing things for Callie despite her own busy schedule, never felt like a chore. She knew Callie's job was far more difficult and time consuming. She accepted that and did her part to do all the little things that were appreciated by them both, when she could.

Like now.

She sighed as Callie returned the favor and began to work the delicately scented soap into her thick brown fur. It felt so heavenly.

When they were both thoroughly soapy, Callie took over, as she usually did. Kissing her mate deeply, her fingers worked at bringing the small nipples erect. Her efforts were rewarded by a moan from Abi.

Abi didn't wait to join in. Her claws were extended so she could gently drag them through the other she-kat's back fur setting of ripples of delight in her mate.

Excitement rising, the two explored and fingered all the secret places they'd learned in their short time together would bring pleasure. Being very tired, the play became hurriedly aggressive to bring maximum pleasure in a shorter period of time.

First Abi then Callie yowled their climaxes then clung to each other waiting until their legs would hold them to leave the shower stall.

Wobbling out and laughing at each other, they went and dried, fluffing fur with fingers to hurry it along, then finished up with the rest of their toilet. Done, they held each other as they walked to the big bed and dropped onto it. Once comfortable, with Callie's nose buried in her mate's neck beneath her hair and arms wrapped about the slim brown waist, Abi snagged the bedding and pulled it over them. Feeling safe and secure in her mate's arms, Abi passed into sleep, Callie following only minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 9: Megakat City: A New Assistant **

Now with her candidacy announced and the campaign well on its way, all that was left was getting rid of the Pastmaster, who still had not shown up, and finding a personal assistant. Jiro was doing his best to fill in when he could but it was hard for him to juggle his normal duties with her needs and she didn't expect him too, even though he was doing very well at it.

Sighing, she entered her apartment that evening, exhausted and worn out. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she set the alarm. Turning away, she stretched the kinks out of her body while studying her apartment carefully...nothing was disturbed and none of her carefully placed tells had been moved. Satisfied, she shut the light off in the living room and headed to her bedroom. Flicking the light on then laying her briefcase on her bed, she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Before doing anything else, she stood in the center of the bathroom and used a spell she'd developed based on security monitoring devices used to find spying devices. Murmuring the words under her breath, she waited expectantly.

Seconds later, a small ball of blue light appeared hanging silently in the air before her face before whisking around the small room for a moment then returning to halt before her again.

"Good, now check out the rest of the place," she barely uttered. Obeying, the ball moved swiftly to the bottom of the door and slipped under out of sight. She hummed to herself and used the toilet and was just finishing when the ball of light returned. She smiled. "Thank you." The ball winked out of existence.

Assured she was safe and not being spied upon, the temporary Mayor of Megakat City left the bathroom. Stopping near her bed, she muttered another spell and a form, looking remarkably like herself, now lay beneath the covers of her bed...all tucked in. Satisfied with her ruse, she collected her briefcase, turned out the bedroom light and with another brief spell, sent herself elsewhere with only a thought.

"Hello, my love," a warm voice said when she appeared some distance from her own apartment.

Callie smiled at her mate. "Hello, Abi. Long day for you too?" She asked, laying her briefcase on a lovely antique coffee table in Dr. Sinian's apartment on the upper west side of the city.

"Yes...as usual, but I seemed to have beat you home this time. Dinner's waiting," Abi said, coming forward to give Callie a warm kiss of welcome.

When the broke apart, Callie sighed, "This is the best part of coming home. And thank you for dinner... what are we having?"

Abi laughed. "You'll see..." She said mysteriously then led the way to the small dining area off the kitchen.

Fine China had been set on the table along with her best silverware laying on a real napkin. Two crystal flutes were filled with a dark wine and the delectable odor of a catered turkey dinner with all the trimmings waited to be served.

Callie blinked in surprise and gave her mate a questioning look as she took her seat.

"I have some good news for you and thought this would celebrate it," Abi said, grinning. Laying a folder next to Callie, she moved to her chair and sat down. Putting her elbows on the table, she raised her palms up then rested her face in them and eyed the she-kat across from her expectantly.

Puzzled, Callie picked up the folder and opened it. Her eyebrows rose to her bangs when she read what was on the single sheet of paper held within. Her head jerked up and she stared at Abi with open mouthed surprise and pleasure.

"You did it! When do I get to meet her?"

"I knew you'd be pleased. Come to the museum tomorrow morning at ten o'clock sharp. Go to the new exhibit room commemorating our meeting with the Arcanians."

"You've completed it? That was fast!"

"It helps when everyone involved wants to be the first one to get bragging rights on a proper display of our historic meeting with the Arcanians and the signing of the new contract with the Galactic Alliance." Abi smirked, pleased and proud of her people's work. "I almost had a fist fight going on between my staff for who would have the right to design the hall. I had to resort to a contest, of all things, to settle the matter. But it was worth it. Wait till you see what two of my most brightest have come up with."

"How wonderful and I can't wait to see it," Callie said sincerely. Setting the folder down, she smirked at her mate. "And what a perfectly innocent way for me to appear and visit with a certain new assistant. No one would think anything of the Mayor appearing to officiate the opening of such a historic event. Though you do leave me the need to write a speech on the fly." She grimaced briefly at that requirement.

"Nothing you haven't done before and brilliantly, my love," Abi chuckled.

"So true and very brilliant of you too for coming up with a way to meet this person. We should be able to have a small interview as the press buzz around the exhibit after bombarding me first."

"I thought so. Now, let's eat...I'm starving."

"It smells wonderful..." Callie sighed, sniffing appreciatively as she served herself.

Further conversation was saved for later as the two dug into their food.

As she enjoyed her mate's surprise, Callie allowed herself to completely relax. Only here did she feel totally at ease and safe to be herself.

To have this sanctuary, she had to solve the problem of keeping her mating a secret. She came up with this ruse with her magic to fool those that were spying on her. It had taken a bit of experimenting with a variety of spells she'd been taught, before she came up with the ones that would do the job for her. It had been well worth the expenditure of energy every day to be able to live with her mate rather than attempt elaborate methods of subterfuge to see each other and certainly healthier.

Two months later and her secret was still safe and she couldn't be happier. She'd been able to detect no one taking an inordinate interest in Abi. As a matter of fact, many high society males had taken to trying to woe her and Abi had her own admirers hoping for a date.

Callie didn't mind much but was irritated by the males of the city council making rumbles about her apparently unmated status.

That made her snort with annoyance. Why was it so important she marry when it had been no big deal that Manx could stay a widower? The double standard against females was alive and well, despite all the strides they had been making. She hoped with the advent of their admission to the Galactic Alliance that prejudice would finally take a hike. She'd welcome the freedom that would give all the females of their world but first, the space station had to be built and that was still in the planning stages.

Anyway, right now, no one saw the esteemed Dr. Abi Sinian as anything more than a favored member of the Mayor's inner circle. Which, admittedly was fairly small. It consisted of her mate (of course), Deputy Mayor Jaystar, Commander Sharpclaws and his second in command, Dormanger (whom she liked), Professor Hackle, Mr. Young and her new campaign manager, Jiro Isamu. Now it looked like, thanks to Abi, she might be adding a new personal assistant too.

At last...she sorely needed one to handle all the reams of paperwork that restructuring the city was causing her. Not even counting all the requests for new construction within the city, and new laws needed for many of the future problems they felt might be encountered when they became a port for space visitors. It was enough to cause her hair to fall out.

Shaking herself mentally, she stopped her busy mind and focused on the truly wonderful food her mate had provided. It was delicious and knowing Abi was just as tired as she was, she muttered a brief spell and flicked her fingers. The table was immediately cleared, food put away, and the now cleaned dishes back in the cupboards. All that was on the table were they newly freshened drinks and desert...an exquisite cheesecake.

Abi smirked as she took a sip of her wine. "I love how you can do the work of thirty minutes in seconds. Though, I'm glad you don't do it often as that is a wasteful use of your energies right now my love."

"So true but I knew we were both simply too tired to do it the normal way. This cheesecake is divine, Abi. A perfect complement to the meal, which was excellent." Callie sighed and nibbled on her dessert.

"I saw it and couldn't resist. We've burned enough calories recently that this wouldn't show up anywhere on our bodies," her mate laughed.

"You're so right about that. Well, I'm full and tired. You finished, love," Callie asked, setting her empty glass down and wiping her mouth off.

"Yes, I am."

Callie whisked the rest of dinner away and got to her feet, then she and her mate wrapped arms around each other and made for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very special day for both.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a rather dull pewter gray day when the two she-kat's went off their separate ways to work but that wasn't unusual for late December.

Her morning had been busy, as usual. Jiro had already stopped by and had given her his latest poll results which showed her maintaining a significant lead against the other two incumbents, a lawyer, and a prominent business Kat. And still there continued to be no sign of their elusive enemy or their choice of candidate.

Sharpclaws recent realization that the internet might hold the key to their enemy, was still being investigated by Dormanger, so Callie was unaware they might be closing in on her adversary when she headed off to see the new exhibit and, hopefully, her new personal assistant.

Thirty minutes before the ceremony, she left her office with Jiro in tow (he'd wanted to be on paw for this historic event too). Her deputy would meet her there as this was a photo op he couldn't afford to miss. After all he was running for the second slot next to her.

The two made their way to the lobby and out to the limo waiting for them. She hardly used her sedan any longer and was thinking of selling it since, when she wasn't using the limo, she used magic to get around more quickly and safely. It certainly made it easier for Sharpclaws to keep her safe.

He'd assigned four Enforcers to guard duty for her person for the duration of the campaign. Two would guard her at all times switching off with each other and they'd been hand picked by the Commander for their trustworthiness, ability to think without direction, and, particularly, their comfort with magic. They had to be privy to her unusual methods of travel so they could be prepared for her use of magic and not be concerned when she 'vanished' suddenly.

She'd been given a small communicator, designed similar to the one Razor had given her, so she could keep her guards aware of her location whenever she left their protection for whatever reason. Like now. She'd already given them her itinerary so her day shift was waiting the moment she stepped from the building and walked her to the limo then climbed in after her and Jiro.

The drive to the Natural History Museum of Megakat City was only about twenty minutes. A small crowd was already waiting outside the exhibit along with a large group of reporters. Ann Gora being prominently at the front.

"Ms. Briggs, the polls seem to be favoring you as the one to win, any worries that someone might show up and give you a real run?" She asked, a fake bright smile on her carefully made up face, immediately shoving a mic into Callie's face.

Normally, she would have taken this in stride and was feeling good but something in the way Ann said that, made her suddenly go on guard. Keeping a similar fake smile on her face, she merely said, "So I heard and, at this late date, I'd be surprised if someone decided to try and run now. After all, there isn't much time for swaying the voters to their side now...but it's always possible. However, I don't think I need worry too much."

Ann nodded and let another of her colleagues take a run at the Mayor. She'd gotten what she'd wanted. Callie was concerned there was someone out there that might want to prevent her election. Her own sources had said there was a possible dark horse putting in their bid. She wasn't able to get any more about who it might be or where they'd come from but she would be keeping a close eye on this and Callie.

After answering several more questions, the Mayor politely refused any more and headed in side bracketed by Jiro and her guards. Her mind, though, was on the hint Ann was trying to give her. She needed to make time to speak to her friend. It was possible Ann's connections had let her get some inkling on their enemy. But right now, meeting her prospective assistant took precedent.

Abi waited for her just inside the museum foyer and with her professional mask on and a smile, she gestured for the Mayor's entourage as well as the press to follow her to the grand staircase that led to the upper level exhibits. She gave them a thumbnail description of what they were about to see without actually giving away its true appearance as they ascended the stairs then went down a long, wide hall.

Halfway down, banners clearly marked the exhibit's door along with two excited staff members standing on either side, eager to show off their hard work.

But first, there was the speech, Callie had to give and cutting of the ribbon that was ceremoniously hung across the closed door handles. She took her place in front of the doors and waited until everyone had finished jockeying for a place and went, more or less, quiet before she launched into her short speech.

"We are here today to see the unveiling of the new exhibit that will display our most historic event this world has ever seen, the meeting of an alien species as friends and joining a greater community known as the Galactic Alliance. This exhibit is for future generations to look back on and know what happened that sent us into the stars and how Megakat City finally found peace. So it gives me great pleasure to cut this ribbon and open the Gateway to the Stars exhibit."

Abi handed her an oversize pair of scissors with which Callie cut the ribbon. But before they entered, Abi took the moment to introduce the pair standing, waiting impatiently at the door for this moment.

"This is Jeffrey Fey and Mark Barkcom who designed and directed all the work on this exhibit," Abi introduced them. They grinned in delight and smiled broadly for the cameras. Then they turned and opened the closed doors so everyone could get the full effect of that first view.

Greeting them were huge banners with the Galactic Alliance Standard embossed on them, sitting in stanchions on either side of the door along with flags that represented Megakat City. Large pictures representing the insertion team members and Captain Ing of the Wotan were displayed on one wall and on the opposite wall were life sized images of the SWAT Kats standing back to back to each other with another poster showing them both in a relaxed stance as their true selves. Over from them were two posters of former Commander Feral in his dress Enforcer uniform then in his new Wotan crew member uniform with the emblem of the Wotan behind him.

On the ceiling and behind the blown up photos on the walls, their own solar system was displayed. On the back wall a huge view screen that was made a part of the wall held the image of their own world, Aristal as it orbited the sun and its moon that circle it. It was breathtaking to those who had never seen it before.

Oddly, the room looked more like a theater rather than an exhibit hall as there were several rows of comfortable seats before them. Nearer to the door were two glass cases, one on either side of the doors. One held a facsimile of the signed contract between Aristal's United Nations and the Galactic Alliance. The original was stored at the United Nations in a glass case that was heavily guarded and seen by all those that visited. The other case held a most remarkable thing...a model of the soon to be built space station. That garnered the most attention. Cameras flashed and people oohed and aahed at the sight.

"Excuse me..." Dr. Sinian called out to get their attention. "Please take your seats. The rest of the exhibit is a movie." Surprised, everyone hurriedly found a seat. Of course, Callie and her deputy mayor and campaign manager got the front row along with Dr. Sinian who took the seat behind.

The lights dimmed and voices quieted as the film began. The image of Aristal was replaced by photographs, quick images of all that had transpired from the moment the Wotan arrived to its departure.

Callie was frankly stunned. How had they gotten some of these images? She knew for a fact there were no photographers around when some of these were taken. She had to surmise that the Wotan crew had ways of taking images even while they were occupied with something else. Perhaps it was required as part of the documentation of their missions. She wouldn't be surprised. They were a very thorough people, she had learned. However, it was done, it was the first time she'd seen just how much a part Ulysses, Jake, and Chance had in saving the world and what part the Wotan crew had played in it all.

The first thing they saw was the Wotan as it arrived in their solar system. Next was Kam and his team arriving on the planet and beginning their investigation. From there it was quick snapshots of them meeting Feral, the SWAT Kats, Manx, herself, Abi, and Professor Hackle.

From there it jumped into a dramatic and hair raising scene of Feral aboard the Wotan shuttle, the SWAT Kats in their Turbokat, the Wotan with Captain Ing at the helm, and the spider ship that was Dark Kat in a deadly battle and its stunning ending.

People cheered when they saw Dark Kat meet his end. The next images showed the SWAT Kats working with Feral to get rid of the rest of the omegas though in one it actually was Lt. Kam who had actually dispatched Dr. Viper, something she'd not known.

There were exclamations of shock when Razor was injured battling the creeplings followed immediately by Lt. Genus summoning help from the Wotan and Kam arriving to whisk Razor away to the medical bay of the star ship. Following that the images flicked back to Genus aiding T-Bone in completing the destruction of Dark Kat's creatures then collapsing the whole mountain on top of the whole hidden chamber so no one could use those terrible machines again.

She stared in confusion when the scene went to the Megakat Mines. But she soon realized what it was about when she watched T-Bone and Genus destroy the mutated scorpions so the environmental team could finally clean up the toxic dump site that had created them.

The other insertion team members were shown next with Tara working with Abi and her radical idea of changing a deputy mayor into a sorcerer. That made her squirm a bit but fortunately, she noted they only covered briefly her training and that she was qualified to take care of most magical dangers without actually showing just how powerful she was. She suspected Abi had a lot to do with that editing.

Next, there was a brief scene of Lt. Donar working with Professor Hackle to build robots that would help supplement the badly short handed Enforcers and how he was already working on helper robots that would soon be available to the public. There were demonstrations of nanny bots, dangerous jobs bots, housekeepers, security guards, and even care takers. There was a lot of murmuring about that in the room and reporters were taking notes.

The most dramatic scene was when she, Feral, Jaystar, and Ann Gora went to Mayor Manx's house and arrested him. There were shots of his shocked and angry face as he was being read his rights then being shoved into a squad car and a photo of his dejected image as he heard his sentencing in court.

There was a scene of her speaking to reporters and angry Katizens as she announced the mayor's arrest and a later press conference to announce the departure of Commander Feral and the SWAT Kats, and the signing of the contract with the Alliance. It made her feel kind honored and odd to realize this image of her at this time in her life would be a vital part of their history forever.

Shaking her head, she noted the music had changed, taken on a more personal theme. A shot of the new temporary Mayor at her desk working; Feral and Kam holding paws and staring at the breathtaking ruins of the ancient city in the Tymurr Federation and one where they were sharing a brief kiss; shots of Jake and Genus playing at Megakat Beach and kissing as they stood in a street market in Sandeval Bay; Chance with his extended family enjoying a huge barbeque in the backyard of the Furlong home, Tara by his side; the same place but with he and his partner standing close with arms over each other's shoulders, the sun setting behind them and just to one side a Wotan shuttle could be seen, parked behind a fence; Captain Ing standing before the United Nations answering their questions and the next one of him shaking the paw of the President of the UN after the successful signing. The last one with the captain was of him smiling next to the equally happy president after the UN had received news they had been accepted as a new member of the Galactic Alliance. And finally, the official farewell party to the three Kats before the film ended with a dramatic view of the Wotan as it sailed majestically out of their solar system.

The music ended and the lights came up. There was silence for a second then cheers and clapping showed how much everyone enjoyed the new exhibit.

Callie turned to Abi and grinned with delight. "That was magnificent."

"I thought so and gave them both a huge bonus for the great work they'd done. Of course, they had help from Lt. Donar getting most of the images."

"I wonder how they could have gotten some of those pictures when no photographers were around. I figured the Arcanians had ways of recording everything they do for their records."

"And you were right. That's exactly what they do. They all wear a tiny camera on them for that purpose."

Callie shook her head. "Their technology is really far out."

Abi smirked at that then tugged her mate up from her seat. The press were crowded around the two designers of the exhibit and were leaving the mayor alone, just as she'd hoped. Abi lead Callie out of the room and immediately to the left into the projection room that ran the exhibit. She quickly introduced Callie to the young female waiting there.

"Ms. Briggs, may I introduce, Lorelei Kimo."

"A pleasure to meet you," Callie said warmly, as she shook the young she-kat's paw then studied her a moment.

"I'll make sure the press don't come looking for you," Abi said, slipping out the door quickly.

"Sorry for the clandestine way for us to meet," Callie apologized.

"Do not concern yourself, Ms. Briggs. Dr. Sinian told me about the dangers that surround you and how you didn't want me involved unless I was going to work for you. I hope that may happen.

Please, ask me anything you wish to," Lorelei said, warmly, her lovely gold eyes smiling at Callie with gentle humor.

Callie already liked what she saw. If she weren't already happily mated, she'd love to take this beauty as her own. Lorelei (and what a pretty name that was) had a gorgeous coat of semi-long fur, a sorrel/red color that matched well her long fall of sorrel hair that fell to her waist. Her almond shaped eyes were a deeper gold than Commander Feral's and her tail was what was known as a bottle-brush. She had beautiful tabby markings on her face, her eyes circle with black exactly like Feral. She wondered for a moment if they might be related but decided, no, because Feral wasn't a tabby. Besides Lorelei's features were more foxy than Kat with those ears that were more pointed and higher on her head.

She realized she'd been staring a bit too long as Lorelei was giving her a puzzled look. Getting her head back to business, Callie quickly asked many of the questions she'd prepared, studied the resume the female gave her and allowed Lorelei to ask some questions of her own.

Callie knew, though Lorelei had rather exotic looks, she had been born and raised in Megakat City and was well aware of all that had gone on and what part Callie played in keeping the city running.

"I have to say, Ms. Briggs, that I truly admire you. It took a lot of self composure for you to ignore the treatment you received most times by the press and by former Mayor Manx and still manage to keep the city intact and running. It couldn't have been easy."

"No, it surely wasn't."

"And in all that time, you never had a personal assistant?"

"Nope. No budget for it or so he kept telling me."

"That's insane. I just don't see how you managed. Well, if you'll have me, I'll see that you aren't so heavily burdened with all that scut work and that you do get home at a decent hour. No more late nights for you. You have enough to do without running yourself into the ground with long hours," Lorelei said firmly then blushed. "Sorry, I do tend to get rather mother-hennish with the people I work for. A small failing of mine."

"I don't think it's a failing at all and I could certainly use a little mother-hen touch after going it alone for so long," Callie said, smiling warmly. "I think you and I are suited for each other. Please come by my office tomorrow for the official interview. However, there is one thing I need you to be very certain of..."

"Yes, what is that?"

"That you do realize your life will be in danger, that I can do real magic, that I have a tendency to disappear into thin air when I must and will do the same to you if you're in danger, and you need to take some self defense classes so you know how to react in a threat situation...can you handle all that?"

Lorelei stared at the Mayor a moment in surprise then recovered herself quickly. "Understood, Ms. Briggs. I will consider it thoroughly but except for the self defense stuff, I did know about the rest and am comfortable with it. Now, I suspect you should be making a reappearance before you are missed and I will see you in the morning. Thank you for accepting me. I think we'll do fine together too."

"Excellent. Tomorrow then." Feeling greatly relieved she had an assistant at last, Callie opened the door, peered out, saw it was clear, then stepped into the corridor and walked swiftly back into the still busy room. No one was looking at her so she glided smoothly over to the model of the space station and got a better look at it.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 10: Megakat City: Chasing a Shadow**

Snow was falling outside the darkened office over-looking the city as two tired and dispirited males shared a bottle of whiskey. As they'd done for the past month and a half, the two were going over the dismal reports they'd received on an undercover operation they'd been assigned by the Mayor not too long after the Wotan left their world.

"Despite all our weeks of spying on the criminal factions in the city, all we came up with is the usual squabbles, take overs, incursions, and what not. Some are of minor interest but none give us who or what this shadow agency might be or if one of the main criminal factions here are a part of it or its an outside agency that's done a very good job of keeping their doings under the radar with excellent success," Lt. Commander Wilfred Dormanger sighed, dropping the report then taking a healthy swallow of his drink.

"Hmm...just for my edification, read off what they did find, if you please, Wilf," his Commander requested. The powerful Chief Enforcer of the city, Jason Sharpclaws, was deeply frustrated by their lack of progress.

He refused to believe an operation as large as this one had to be to have the funds and power to run an op of this size for over ten years without being caught at it. However, that was turning out to be the case. They hadn't found a trace of it despite turning the city upside down hunting for it. But he refuse to give up. Someone, somewhere, had to know something about it. It was simply a matter of finding that person.

He eyed his second in command who was searching his report for the pertinent section he'd asked for. He'd been lucky finding this tom when he was visiting the Sandeval Bay Federation Military Command. Dormanger was there on an exchange program set up between his country and Sandeval Bay.

The young tom was tall and lean with cream fur and dark mask, ears and tail that marked him as being from one of the many states that made up the Siamese Confederation, located to the far south of Megakat City and across the ocean from Sandeval Bay. After meeting the young tom, Sharpclaws knew he'd be the perfect replacement for his second in command.

His predecessor, Feral, had not made time to fill the empty second in command spot when he shipped off Lt. Commander Steele off to Sandeval Bay where the tough and hard military leader General Transcar would, hopefully, turn the pipsqueak into a decent officer.

With the arrival of the Arcanians, the position was just left open. So when Sharpclaws took over, he searched hard for someone that could handle the revamping of the sorely out-of-date, ill-armed and trained troops and that they wouldn't be freaked out or prejudiced against working side by side with robots.

He'd found exactly what he needed in the bright and intelligent Dormanger. The tom was the first of many new officers Sharpclaws had hired to replace the huge dearth of recently dead and retired staff officers. The omegas had drained the manpower resources for years and it was only when peace was achieved, was the new Chief Enforcer able to make some progress in signing on new officers with people from outside Megakat. Using outsiders, he hoped, would bring new ideas and methods of fighting the Enforcers sorely needed to switch from the long-term defensive war they'd been forced to wage, to the peace keeping one they'd been originally designed to handle and the new challenges becoming a way station for space faring races.

His ruminating of the past was interrupted by Dormanger beginning his report.

"First of all, there's the drug cartel out of the Siamese Confederation attempting a run at pushing their drugs past Master Kow's Triad, setting up shop in the far fringes of Siamese Town. There's been some rather violent reaction to that by both sides but so far no bystanders have gotten harmed so we keep a close watch and hope the cruds do themselves in." Sharpclaws snorted at that causing his second to give a very fangy smile in reply.

"Meanwhile there's been some jockeying for gambling rights along casino row between the Frostburn and Brinatta mob families and the usual in-fighting among the younger set. There are some disgruntled and bored scions of both families that are itching to prove to their sires they are ready to take over the family business or, at the very least, take up the number two slots. Would be nice if they just got them killed and saved us all the headaches."

"Last week, our special op dealing with weapons trafficking managed to capture the single arms dealer from the Kymur Territories that was left in our city. Bet it will take some time before the mob families are able to find another to help build their stockpile for the war they are trying to gear up for. If we have anything to say about it, no arms dealer will step foot inside our borders. But that's just wishful thinking," Dormanger sighed.

"We also got a lucky break and managed to take down that slaver from the Tymurr Federation, Diasarr...his name was," he continued. "The fool made the mistake of choosing to do a snatch and grab on Tiger Frostburn's stable of females from his prostitution ring. Things must be getting tough for them to be taking used meat instead of fresh, unused runaways." His expression showed his disgust about the sort of people who would traffic in slavery. He had a particular hatred for this type of criminal as a family member had been snatched but was rescued before she could be 'vanished' as so many were and the one who had done it had been dispatched by a furious Dormanger.

"Wished it had gotten us something on our target but I'm not unhappy to have taken one of those slimy devils out. Though, I suspect we only just managed to snag Diasarr just before Frostburn had him drawn and quartered like in the very old, bad days," the Commander said, dryly.

Dormanger grimaced. "Would have made our job easier if we'd been just a little too late arriving. However..." and here a cold light of satisfaction filled his blue eyes for a moment, "...I had him put in general population. You know how they feel about this type of scum..."

"Hmm, yes, he'll be lucky to survive long there," Sharpclaws snorted, dark amusement flickered across his face for a moment. "However, I would have thought he'd been extradited by now. They always have a well paid cadre of lawyers to get their asses out of jail. How come we still have him?"

Dormanger looked a little uncomfortable. "Well...we kind of prevented his signal going out when he used his cell phone so I doubt his lawyers got the message right away. Of course, he text it too but we've not seen a response yet." He shrugged innocently.

Sharpclaws rolled his eyes upward. "I know how you feel about these guys, Wilf. I sympathize. But you tread very close to breaking the laws yourself..."

The Siamese raised a paw. "I know, sir and I'm careful to insure a prisoner is offered all opportunities to contact legal counsel, however, might I add, it seemed this guy wasn't in too great a hurry to report in. In fact, he demanded asylum..."

"Seriously?" Sharpclaws snorted at the audacity of the prisoner. "Won't do him any good as Ms. Briggs won't grant it."

"True, and she's so buried with consolidating her power base and campaigning, she hasn't had time to deal with it yet which is sort of a good thing...if you know what I mean, sir."

Sharpclaws sighed and rolled his eyes again. "I do indeed, however, we can ill afford to have it appear we have deliberately placed a prisoner in danger, so have him moved to a secure cell immediately."

A sour look crossed the second's face briefly but he nodded his head. "Yes, sir, I'll do that first thing in the morning."

Sharpclaws closed his eyes. This was the only negative thing he had some cause for concern about with his second in command. But he learned to live with it as long as it didn't come back and bite him in the tail.

"Anyway, back to my report, sir. There's been a new crime wave gumming up our efforts to clean up the city. Cyber crime had increased more than fifty percent..."

"What?" His Commander interrupted angrily. He knew about the new internet crime but hadn't seen the latest statistics on it to know it had steeply climbed since he'd taken office.

Dormanger's face was grim and concerned. "There's been far more incidents of internet fraud, embezzling, counterfeiting, industrial spying, and outright stealing of information on the web despite our new Cyber squad's efforts."

"This trend is worrisome and is the first real indication we may have found our hidden adversary," Sharpclaws said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sir?"

"Don't you see? The new battlefield won't be with weapons, jets, and tanks, but with computers. It may very well have been the way this shadow agency has managed to remain under the radar for so long. We've had computers but our priority was always on keeping the omegas from wiping the city out. No one had time to see if someone might be burrowing into our government files and taking us that way. It's the perfect coup and we didn't even know it."

"Sonofabitch! That's why we can't find them! However, now that we suspect this is what's going on, I'll sic our new Cyber squad on it immediately. Maybe we'll finally get a break and get a line on who these guys are," Dormanger said in rising excitement. Finally something he could sink his fangs in.

"Most likely. But I doubt finding them will be quite that easy. After all, they've had years to perfect their methods of covering their tracks and staying hidden for as long as they have. For all we know, they could have their fingers in all the crime going on in the city through the internet," Sharpclaws observed with rising concern and anger, as certainty grew in him that their enemy had been thumbing their nose at them all along. Well that had to stop...now!

"Oh that's a bad thought," Dormanger growled, more than a little worried his Chief was right. "I'll just have to get with my squad and tell them what we suspect and set them the task to dig them out. We have a lot of bright minds in there. Someone is bound to find something hinky going on."

"Good idea and don't forget the robots are even better at doing that than Kats are. They just might spot what we're looking for far quicker too. I believe Wilf this may be our first break in catching these guys. Put all our resources on it immediately and if you need more help, let me know," Sharpclaws ordered, his despondent mood evaporating with this new direction into the investigation.

"I will, sir. But we won't need more manpower just the right kind and I have that."

They both fell silent as they thought of the implications and what that might mean in finding the hidden agency. Outside the huge bay of windows, night patrols were coming and going, their lights flashing into the room briefly as they dropped to the flight line.

Sharpclaws thought about the innovation former Commander Feral had instituted before he left Aristal. The incorporation of robots into the Enforcer. They and the influx of new blood among the troops had managed to ease the lingering distrust the older Enforcers had with robots.

As the public began to observe how robots were helping to keep the city safe, it paved the way for more robots in the private sector. It was a slow process but gradually, robots would become an accepted part of the defense of the city against crime and the occasional mistake from the scientific community.

Once his Enforcers accepted the pairing of robots and Kats with the ground troops, he planned on adding them to the chopper and jet squadrons. But that was in the distant future, for right now he main focus was on trying to clean out the city's criminal element.

Surprisingly, that would be much more difficult than it had been to eliminate the omegas. It was due to those heavy hitters, that the smaller fry had learned to hide themselves and their doings so very well. Now that the omegas were gone, the criminal element felt it was time to expand. Because they had learned to work far underground, digging them out would take a lot of work both with his foot patrols, special ops, and the cyber squad.

Their first successful strike against this new enemy had been Ms. Briggs' discovery and immediate take-down of the former Mayor and his paid minions. That had to have been a serious blow to this shadow agency as well as the local criminal element. Which was a good thing as it had shaken their confidence that they could finally take over themselves. Which meant he and his Enforcers had to push their advantage before the bad guys could recover.

He was certain, if they could successfully uncover the shadowy power responsible for the attempted take over of their city government, then the rest would think twice about trying to expand their petty empires.

One could hope...but he knew with their world becoming part of a galaxy-wide community, criminals would see this as a golden opportunity for making obscene amounts of money by focusing all their illegal skills to bilking and robbing all the new alien visitors to their world. With such a possible bonanza before them, they would risk almost anything including being captured so his threats of military action would be considered an acceptable risk and that's what worried him most.

But that wasn't his only problem. With the loss of the omegas, the population of Megakat City had begun to feel safer which made them think about having families, opening businesses, and beginning new communities that would expand the city beyond its boundaries rather quickly.

There were signs of that rosy view behavior already making itself felt with the advent of new buildings being built, businesses increasing size or opening new ones, and the influx of immigrants hoping to ride the comet to a new future of prosperity.

Sharpclaws had no problem with prosperity. The city needed it to recover from the decade of war against the omegas. His only objection was the people's mistaken idea that the city was crime-free. That simply wasn't true. It just wasn't that obvious as the omega attacks had been.

However, in deference to Ms. Briggs' efforts to be elected, he allowed the press to print stories of only positive aspects of the city's so called rebirth while continuing to work behind the scenes to keep a leash on the criminal element as best he could.

With the roadblock to trade swept away by the destruction of the omegas, other countries now felt emboldened to once more increase their shipping of products, setting up factories, and sending their people to work and live in Megakat City. It didn't hurt that the newcomers were also hoping to trade with the members of the galactic community when Aristal's space station was completed two years hence.

It was a given, that Megakat City would become the hub of the galaxy and this was the place to be in the future. Though it was only a couple of months since they'd joined the Alliance, the city was already growing by leaps and bounds. The sagging economy was showing slow but steady growth allowing the badly deteriorating infrastructure to receive much needed funds for repair which, in turn, increased hiring of workers, easing the unemployment problems they'd been experiencing.

By the time the space port was built and manned, all expected to be doing business on a much bigger scale with the Alliance. But that was the future. What needed to happen now was electing a new mayor, finding and crushing a shadow power trying to take over their government, and dealing with the Pastmaster before they even begin thinking about all the benefits they'd gain from out there in space.

It was this future with the Alliance that was in jeopardy if they didn't find their hidden enemy soon, because he sincerely doubted they'd give up trying to claim the city despite the blow they'd been dealt. He sighed and rubbed his face. They would just have to be smarter and more devious than their enemy has been.

Speaking into the silence, Sharpclaws observed, "I have no doubt since the departure of the omegas and the unseating of their puppet, our enemy hasn't given up their desire to own our city and this increase in cyber crime could, indeed, be a sign of that influence. And with the signing of the agreement with the Alliance, their desire to control Megakat City would be even more determined. I'm sure you can imagine how fortuitous this might be for them, eh?" He finished his whiskey and studied the empty glass.

"Oh definitely. Nothing but profit to be made from all those passing star ships from dozens of worlds. They can ply their illegal traffic in all its forms, run extortion rackets, and any other type of criminal activity that will gain them money, power, and prestige. They must be positively salivating at all the opportunities space visitors could gain them especially if they can dictate the prices and product by being in charge of the largest city these travelers must pass through," his second snorted in disgust at the greed of such creatures. He knocked back the rest of the contents of his tumbler and prepared to leave.

"Exactly. So right now while we are turning over every rock and searching every crannie for them, our quarry is laying low and making plans. As soon as they think it's the right time, more likely just before the election, they'll enter a dark horse against Ms. Briggs and begin a very intense campaign to convince the people a new candidate from outside the city would be best for Megakat's recovery and push them further away from their tainted past.

"Out with the old and in with the new... yeah, I can just hear their banner cry now," Dormanger said sourly, shaking his head. "So what's your strategy boss, besides trying to dig our enemy out of our computers?"

"Keep up the physical search. We can't let them think we've given up and are doing something else. Insure our Cyber Squad hides their hunt from our enemy as long as they can while they get the goods on them. You'll have to explain that to the robots who are more literal and won't understand subterfuge. I've a strong hunch we're on the right track here and that we'll find this is where our enemy has been hiding all along. Now all we have to do is track them back to their nest and take them out."

Dormanger nodded, set his glass down and stood up to stretch. "I'm with you on that. Well, I've got my plan. Hopefully, we'll have something very soon. Normally, it would have taken days maybe weeks of searching to find a crumb of their trail, because like you said, they've had a very long time to put up firewalls strong enough to resist most hackers. However, I have a couple on my crew that are very young but extremely good at hacking. I'll turn them loose on this. They'll think it's the best hunt they've had in a long time," He grinned, humorlessly. "Our one advantage, sir, is no one is really privy to just how many robots are actually in our main headquarters. We've only let the public know about the paired ground forces."

"So true, Wilf. Use that advantage and get hunting."

"Right away sir. Oh, I feel I better mention that this kind of Cyber work is going to use a lot of power and that costs money. Even with our increased budget that might be difficult for the council to swallow."

"Guess it's lucky we have the temporary mayor on our side, eh? She'll find the money and fund us without a quibble. Just send me what you need and I'll get with her about it." A satisfied smile crossed his normally stern face.

Dormanger smiled broadly back. "True. They'll do anything she says since she was the one that ousted all the old members." Then his expression fell into more grim lines as something occurred to him, "... and that could backfire on her, sir, allowing that dark horse a better chance at winning."

Sharpclaws sighed and stared up at the dark ceiling over his head. "Exactly what she fears as well, Wilf. And the same may be true when she is forced to use those new abilities of hers to rid us of the Pastmaster. Which is why it's important to find this hidden power before that dark horse even makes an appearance."

Dormanger rubbed his face and sighed as he set his glass down and got to his feet. "Yes sir. I just wish we could catch a break here. Whoever they are, they've covered their tracks well."

"I'll let you in on a secret, Wilf..." Sharpclaws said, dropping his voice to a more confidential level.

Dormanger had to lean close to hear what his boss had to say.

"All we need is one tiny clue, a location, a name, anything...and Ms. Briggs will attempt a spell to track it back to our quarry."

His second's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? She can do that?"

His boss shrugged. "She was told it was possible but being new at this business of magic, she won't know until she tries it."

"If it works...I'll do what I can, sir, to find that tiny clue. Good night, sir," Dormanger said, a determined spring to his step as he left the Chief Enforcer's office.

"Good luck to you, Wilf," Sharpclaws said softly to himself. "Our future depends on what you can find."


	11. Chapter 11

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 11: Megakat City: The Pastmaster Arrives and an Enemy is Uncovered **

A week later, Sharpclaws finally got the break he'd been hoping for. After many long hours dogging their Cyber Squad, his second, Dormanger had finally had something worth bringing to him.

Looking hung over, eyes bloodshot from hours of staring at a screen himself, Dormanger still managed to look triumphant as he burst in on his commander on a cold December morning.

"We got them, sir!"

Sharpclaws looked up and frowned, a quizzical expression in his eyes.

"Our ghost! They weren't as clever as they thought because they really didn't think we'd look for their operation in cyberspace. Just arrogance on their part I'm sure...assuming we would never get enough funding nor find the time to dig them out. But they were wrong. However, it's really disheartening to learn these guys have managed to amass a fortune based on their companies illegal activities through dummy corporations and all of it hidden very carefully with layers and layers of protection they wrapped around all their businesses. Actually, the cyber guys were duly impressed with this company's really advanced computer system. It is very clever and super effective. The good thing about finding it and how it's run, is we can now develop something even better and keep this from happening again."

Sharpclaws gaped at his second then glanced through the report he'd been given. The name at the top of the report caused him to hiss in shocked surprise and anger. "Dextram International?"

Dormanger nodded his head vigorously. "Yes sir. And we're one hundred percent certain too. My best hacker was in nirvana when he hacked into their system. He'd never seen such a near perfect program before with this many layers of security fire walls. It had to have taken years to develop them then more years to implement but it succeeded in hiding their less than savory business ties very, very well.

His chief could only shake his head and stare at the report in amazed admiration. The sheer magnitude of this operation boggled his mind. And to remain hidden the way they had was equally stunning. Well, their shield had been penetrated at last. Time to take them down.

"Great work, Wilf. Tell the Cyber Squad that I'm proud of them."

"Thank you, sir. And it was two of our robots that helped break through the last stubborn fire walls to get us this. They are right now compiling all the connections into a list we can use to get a warrant for all these businesses. It's going to be a huge operation, Chief, to take down something this large and there are international connections too," Wilf warned.

Sharpclaws nodded, his mind already working out the logistics of such a large scale operation. "Yes, you're right and doing it almost simultaneously so they can't rabbit will be an even greater challenge. However, there is one major concern yet to deal with..."

"The mayor's race...yes sir, I know."

"How long will gathering the information take for us to have an iron clad case to give to the prosecutor's office?" Sharpclaws asked.

Dormanger's face scrunched up a moment in thought. "At least a few weeks or maybe a month or more sir, just to compile the files into a case then finding all the actual guilty parties attached to the information...that could take months..." He sighed, "It looks like it will take us right up to the election and beyond, sir. Even with our crew working round the clock, we'll not be able to get it done any faster and still keep the target from finding out we are on to them."

Sharpclaws sighed himself. Well, that wasn't really a surprise. What was shocking was the sheer size of the operation itself. But, then they'd had more than ten years to consolidate their power base then spread out, adding more and more enterprises to their dossier to the point they far outdid any mob or international crime syndicate known on Aristal. And six months wouldn't even scratch the surface of evidence they needed to shut this monster down, especially considering how old and well established this company was. However, there was one thing they had in their favor that could possibly obtain the information they needed faster, quieter, and more accurately...

"Actually, Wilf, it might be more manageable than we think ..."

Dormanger stared at the Chief Enforcer with a puzzled and confused look.

"Ms. Briggs..." Was all Sharpclaws said, raising an eyebrow.

His second's expression cleared and a huge smile crossed his tired features. "Oh yeah...the one little clue..." but then his face drew down into a worried frown. "Are you sure she can do something on this large a scale, sir?"

"Won't know until we ask and she gives it a try..." Sharpclaws said reaching for his phone and punching in the Mayor's number.

"Ms. Briggs, please, Commander Sharpclaws here," he said into the phone to the secretary who answered. Moments later he was connected. "I know you're ridiculously busy but could you come see me sometime today?"

Callie had been knee deep in paperwork and had meetings she would have to run to soon, when the Chief Enforcer called. She frowned in confusion wondering what could be so important she had to go see him instead of the other way around.

He at least understood very well just how busy she was by what he'd said, so it had to be something very earth-shattering and secret since he didn't come right and say it. The phones were tapped, despite her regular debugging of them, so the two had developed a way to 'speak around' what they needed to say to each other. It seemed to work as no one had caught on yet.

"I'm sorry Commander but I am quite chained to my desk and can't be disturbed right now. I bet you're the same with no one around to help, right?" She said rather baldly. (Her real question was: Do you need to see me right now and secretly?)

"Oh, yes to be sure, but this requires your presence, unfortunately, however, I can understand that now would not be a good time. And you're right, I'm rather buried under officer reports and my second is involved in a project I gave him. I'll be locked in my office for hours I'm afraid..." he gave a faked sigh. "Anyway, would you please find a time and date that works for you within the next week or two and give it to my second?" Sharpclaws asked.

"You and me are too much alike," she laughed lightly. "I'm locked in my office too with a 'do not disturb' notice out except for you, of course. As for the next week, I really couldn't say, but I will have Chrissy check my schedule and get with Dormanger with a workable date. I'm sorry that's the best I can do under the circumstances." She'd understood the real message which said 'come immediately, it's urgent.'

"I truly understand, Ms. Briggs. I'll take what I can get. Thank you for your time," Sharpclaws said politely then heard her hang up. What he'd actually heard was, 'message understood, be there in a few minutes.' He put the receiver back on the phone and looked down at his second. "Make sure we're not disturbed, Wilf, then lock the door."

Dormanger nodded briskly, turned about and made for the door, opening it, he peered out and told the secretary, 'no interruptions no matter what,' then closed the door and locked it. His Chief had gotten up from his seat and was now standing by his platform desk, waiting.

Meanwhile at city hall, Callie hung up her phone, grabbed her purse from the drawer, then went to her door and opened it to speak to her secretary. "Chrissy. Do not disturb me for anything and that means phone calls as well, for the next hour, please. I simply have to catch up with something classified and do not want people traipsing in."

"Of course, Ms. Briggs. I'll guard your door and have everyone leave a message instead."

"Thank you," she smiled then shut and locked her door, went to the other door that led into the outer corridor and locked it as well. With her office secured, she sent herself to the Chief Enforcer's office.

She appeared near the wall of windows, a place that was usually guaranteed to have no one standing near it, usually. Sharpclaws and Dormanger nodded a greeting.

"Thank you for your quick response, Callie. Please, come sit on the couch. Wilf has some extraordinary news to relay to you."

Callie gave Wilf a puzzled look but did as asked, making for the comfortable sitting arrangement against the wall opposite the windows. Dormanger took a wing seat while Sharpclaws sat down beside Callie. It was he that handed her a thick folder. Frowning, she flipped it open and began to read.

She hadn't gotten past the first page before gasping in shock then jerking her head up to stare at both males with questioning and disbelieving eyes.

"Dextram International? You've got to be kidding me? They've been the oldest family run business in our city for more than a century!"

"Yes and amassing an empire that rivals the size of the Siamese Confederation, with at least thirty percent of those enterprises being dummy corporations that run their illegal business interests. Wilf uncovered evidence that clearly shows they have fingers in every dirty business out there: slavery, drugs, extortion, embezzlement, arms dealing, prostitution, you name it, they're in it up to their necks and making tons of money doing it," Sharpclaws said, grimly.

She stared at the report blindly as her mind began to realize the true scope of her enemies resources and what it meant to her and the city at large. Casting her gaze up again, she eyed Sharpclaws bleakly. "You do realize that's a very large slice of Megakat City's economy you're talking about?"

He hadn't ... yet ... but he would have when he had more time to study it more, but he'd been more interested in getting Callie on board with who her threat was and just how large their problem was, though he could kick himself for forgetting what something this big could do to a city's innards once it was excised. "My apologizes. I hadn't thought that far yet. I just wanted to inform you as soon as possible but you're right...this is a nightmare of a situation that will have massive repercussions."

"I can certainly understand that. The criminal enterprise is enormous and that would and should be your focus as it's your area of expertise. It's me that has to look to what the aftermath will cause when we take down such a large piece of our economy, especially when it will have such a disruptive affect on our still struggling recovery from the recession were knee deep in. Don't get me wrong ... we do have to stop the raping of our Katizens and our treasury by these scum, it is just hard to deal with what we'll be faced with when the arrests begin. It would not only be very costly in terms of the actual operation to uncover all those involved, the arrests, the overtime for both you and the prosecutor's office, the court costs, jailing, and the huge dearth of jobs when companies involved go belly up, costing multiple jobs, and putting many people on unemployment ... Gods that could conceivably destroy our economy beyond repair." She shook her head in worried dismay. "This whole business will have to be taken care of with extreme care and caution."

Sharpclaws sank back into the couch and stared blindly out the window. This was greater than he had even imagined. It was of nightmare proportions. Dormanger's expression showed he was just realizing the true scope of the city's predicament and had paled in shocked dismay.

Could magic really help them fix a disaster of this immensity? Sharpclaws wondered bleakly.

Callie was on the same wavelength as her next words demonstrated. "I'm not sure how on earth I can fix this normally, much less attempting a magical solution," she moaned.

Silence fell as the three thought about the sheer magnitude of what they faced to save their city from this multi-tentacle monster. It was disheartening and overwhelming after all they'd faced in the past. Suddenly, Callie jumped to her feet and walked to the wall of windows. She wrapped her arms around her chest and stared blindly out at the gray day which matched how she felt inside. She ran over many ideas in her head until finally, she sighed, relaxed her body and returned to the two males still sitting and waiting for her. Taking her seat again, she grimaced as she noted the time on her wristwatch.

"I've got to get back before someone breaks past my secretary looking for me. I see only one viable solution to our problem. We need to collect all the people we trust and have a pow wow. With several minds working on the problem, we should be able to come up with a plan that will spare our city more internal damage. I have a thread of an idea but it will take time to implement."

"What would that be?" Sharpclaws asked, hopeful.

"We secretly get inside each business that's compromised and find any of their upper management that are still honest as well as seek out and mark those that are the sickness bringing the companies down. When we pull the plug on Dextram International, we need to insure the trustworthy staff members and workers can pick up the slack and keep the businesses open while we help them cut ties with all the dishonest connections made by those running the illegal operations. Keeping the good people still working will ensure they won't become a burden on an already stressed economy. Anything we can do to keep us from going under should be tried. Of course, this will take money so I propose we sell all the businesses of Dextram's that are totally illegal and use that money to help fund what's left. The company itself is very useful and successful. It just needs new leadership and a thorough house cleaning."

"That's a brilliant idea, Ms. Briggs. But it will require a very big outlay of funds to handle an undercover operation that size," Dormanger warned.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that would normally be true, but I'm hoping to find all the dirty players with magic and remove them that way. The op we need will help me do that as well as determine who is qualified to take over and are trustworthy. Though, I could possibly figure that out too...hmm..." she paused to marshal her thoughts. She really had no idea how to go about such a thing.

"I think that's where the group meeting you suggested could be very helpful, Callie," Sharpclaws interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him questioningly. "I'm assuming, since I don't know much about magic, that you need to figure out exactly how to do what you propose. We might be able to brainstorm a way for you."

She nodded. "Yes, exactly. I have only vague ideas and could use you all to help me figure out how best to do what we need done with the least amount of damage. But even with magic, we have to do it very quietly and carefully."

"That's understood. So we meet. But where can we do it without raising suspicions?"

"Let me notify everyone my way, find the best place for this meeting to be held that's absolutely secret, which will be soon I promise, then I'll use magic to gather you all so no one will be the wiser. Just give me a few days to get the arrangements and people together."

"Not a problem, Callie and I think that's an excellent plan. We need the time to get more information that will help you, anyway. It looks like we have a new war to fight but this time, I hope it will be a bloodless coup."

"So do I. Speak to you both, later. And thank you, that was great work." Giving them a brief smile in farewell, she picked up her purse, stood up then vanished.

"It's really cool how she does that, sir," Dormanger said in admiration.

"Yeah, I have to admit it is. Alright let us get to work."

"Yes sir!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Returning to her office, she didn't find time to deal with this new problem and most of the ones she needed to speak to, couldn't be seen until later in the day. Sighing, she set to work. Unfortunately, her mate had to work late and Callie never did find time to speak with her other contacts privately.

The next day, feeling time getting away from her, Callie made plans to see her contacts and had them blown out of the water when the very person she could use without right now, blew into town. The Pastmaster had finally decided to show.

She arrived at work, early, and set about making some calls. It wasn't until later in the morning when Callie returned to her office after a meeting in council chambers, that the day, which had been heavily overcast and threatening snow, suddenly became a blustering whirlwind of violent snow and wind.

Jiro was waiting for her in her office, when she breezed hurriedly in and dropped her folders onto her desk. She'd just turned to greet him when her eyes were caught by a stray lightning bolt and noticed the sudden snowstorm. Frowning, she stared out the window. Suddenly, her skin crawled under her fur and a burst of magical energy hit her hard. She staggered. Under cover of the heavy snow the Pastmaster's portal had appeared, successfully hidden from the Enforcers and the populace of Megakat City. His arrival, however, wasn't invisible to her thanks to her magical warning system she'd set up for just this purpose. She felt his presence very keenly.

"Callie!" Jiro exclaimed, grabbing for her.

"No, it's alright, I've just received a warning that a magical threat has arrived. And that storm tells me exactly who it is," she said a little shakily.

"The Pastmaster!" Jiro gasped.

"Unfortunately. There are two places he has a habit of going...one is here for me...and the other is the museum. I'm going to wait and see which it is as I have no way to just go out and meet him in the air he chooses to fly in," she said grimly. "What I'd like you to do is set off a fire alarm so the building will be evacuated. Don't say anything to anyone about the Pastmaster."

Jiro blinked at her in surprised confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want to take him out quickly and rapidly without anyone really knowing how I did it. He'll give himself away and everyone will know he's here soon enough but how I dispose of him must not be seen. This will keep my enemies from seeing how powerful I am and not scaring the Katizens too badly. Everyone knows I'm supposed to be the city's new magical protector and they have to know I can protect them but that's all."

"I understand, Callie and it's a good strategy. I'll do what you need right now," he turned and ran from the office, found the nearest alarm and set it off, getting away from it before anyone saw him trip it.

Meanwhile, Callie reached for the phone and called Commander Sharpclaws. He picked up on the first ring. "Commander, the Pastmaster is in town. Don't know if he's come for me or is after something from the museum. We should know very quickly. Either I'll get him here or Dr. Sinian will contact me that he is there instead. I've had city hall evacuated and will inform Dr. Sinian to do the same to keep Katizens safe. You spread your forces to both places and keep him contained so I can take care of him."

"Good plan. We're on it, but you be careful Ms. Briggs. We can't save this city if we lose you," Sharpclaws warned before hanging up and alerting his troops.

She then pulled out her comm unit from her purse and pressed it. It took a few minutes before her mate responded, her voice breathless.

"Sorry, I was with a group of visitors. What's wrong?"

"The Pastmaster is here. Hit the alarm and evacuate your building ASAP. We don't know yet where he'll hit first so I'm already evacuating my building and have alerted the Commander. Keep yourself safe, love, but let me know if he gets there so I can deal with him quickly."

"I will! Please be careful. I love you!"

"I love you too." She closed the connection and put the comm in her pocket before going to her wall of windows and staring out. She was nervous but trying not to show it as she waited for the Pastmaster to show himself. A light touch on her shoulder made her jump.

"Easy Callie. You'll do fine. You told me the Arcanians verified you were trained and ready. Don't doubt yourself now," Jiro said encouragingly.

"Jiro! You shouldn't be here..."

He raised a paw to interrupt her. "Someone has to verify what you are going to do to the press, and who better than your campaign manager who knows the real truth and can edit what shouldn't be spoken of?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're right, of course, but keep your head down and don't play a hero," she warned him.

He smiled briefly and bowed his head. "Understood."

The wait was hard, but fortunately, the Pastmaster seemed to be in a hurry to get his business over with because he hit the museum rather quickly and sneakily. Instead of just blowing the glass from the upper floor and getting in that way or brazenly coming in the front doors, frightening the poor escaping Kats, he chose to sneak in quietly by way of the back of the building and through a window on the top floor that had no one inside. The swirling snow seemed not to bother him at all as he rode his mini-dragon up to the window ledge, hovered close and used his magic to make the glass simply vanish then leaped from the back of his mount and into the room with hardly any effort, leaving his dragon to move off to hide in the eaves of the building out of sight.

Once inside, he ran on silent feet toward the door, opened it a crack to peer out. No one was about though he did grimace in annoyance and confusion at the sound of the alarm ringing but knew it didn't mean he'd been detected. Doing his best to ignore it, he made his way quickly to the second floor by way of the elevator, which he normally detested. He was surprised it was empty but appreciated the fact as it would allow him to get to his destination without being seen.

Reaching the first floor, he remained out of sight when the doors to the elevator opened. Because he'd used one that was at the far end of the long building, he was away from the main doors where the last of the building's occupants were exiting so he wasn't seen as he left the car and made his way to his destination.

In just a few minutes, the building echoed of emptiness, except for the few guards that worked there and Dr. Sinian and the damn alarm which continued to blare until one of the guards disabled it finally. She had them do a room by room search to insure everyone had gotten out and to discover where the Pastmaster might be.

A guard finally spotted the short sorcerer slipping into the medieval exhibit at the end of the third hall located off the main entrance. He backed out of sight and hurriedly called Dr. Sinian. She'd already briefed her security guards to not engage the gnome as the Mayor would deal with him. They had been surprised by that order but obeyed her to the letter.

Abi, sighed with annoyance and worry. So he came here. God knows what he wants in the medieval room but I'm certain it is something of Queen Callista's. Well, he made a mistake coming back this time, she thought, smugly. Pulling out her comm, she softly warned her mate.

"Callie, he's here. I'm in the third hall near the medieval exhibit. Surprisingly, he didn't make a large commotion. He must not want anyone to know he's here."

"That's a first and in our favor. Okay. Be right there," Callie said.

In her office, she turned to Jiro. "Okay, he's not going to be here, so you can have them turn off the alarm, apologize for doing it to the fire department, allow the people to return before they freeze to death outside, then man the fort till I get back."

"Yes ma'am and good luck, Callie. Come back safe to us."

"I'll do my best," she said, then vanished, appearing no more than a few feet from her mate.

"He's still in there and making no sound. Wonder why he's being so super cautious this time when his normal M.O. is to make as much of a ruckus as he can, grab what he came for then leave?" Abi asked more to herself than Callie.

"Maybe he's just plain tired of failing to get what came for because of the SWAT Kats. It shows he is finally letting go of his arrogance and thinking for once. Too bad it is too late for that. You stay put and do not come inside. If all works out, he will be history in a very short time." She gave her mate a quick hug. "Oh, here, these will definitely allow him to know I'm there," she said taking off her heels and handing them to her mate.

"Good idea. Good luck, love."

Callie just nodded and ran the short distance to the door and peered in to see where her quarry was.

The room was huge, filled to the four walls with all sorts of artifacts from their dark ages period. Not seeing the Pastmaster, she quietly slipped into the room, making not a sound as she sneaked along behind huge suits of armor standing on their pedestals, around dioramas of how things were done in the olden days; like making meals, building houses, baking bread, and making weapons, then reached the wall to the left where many glass display cases sat, filled with a variety of artifacts (jewels, clothing, eating utensils, ancient medical tools, ancient texts, etc). As she made it to the back wall, still keeping out of sight, she saw more display cases and on the wall behind them were huge tapestries with ancient scenes of battles, hunting, and flags representing lords, queens, etc. It was over one of the display cases on that wall that she finally found her adversary.

He was muttering to himself. "Where is it? I know the book is here," He grumbled as he looked into each case. "I've got to get out of here before those accursed SWAT Kats and Enforcers get here..." he grumbled, irritably.

So I was right. He does want to get whatever it is and run, she thought.

As she watched him, looking for an opportunity to take him out, the memory of that day aboard the Wotan when Razor had been injured and was healed so miraculously by their excellent medical care, surged up in her mind. She remembered asking him and Star what it would take to defeat this sorcerer.

_Star had studied the reports concerning the Pastmaster but having Razor's first hand account helped him fill in the blanks. So he was able to offer her this advice: "Strike first! Take his watch as your first move then he will be helpless, though angry, and you can banish him to eternity by dispelling the magic that keeps him living."_

_"You make it sound so easy..." Callie remembered saying. These were warriors and they expected her, a novice, to do this right the first time out of the gate._

_"It isn't, Ms. Briggs," Razor said solemnly. "And as it is your first actual battle, with no backup, you have to get it right your first attempt without fail so I suggest you have your battle strategy in your head before you strike."_

_"Is that what you do?"_

_"Of course, though, I've had lots of practice so it's something I can do in seconds. What I'm hoping will happen for you is, he'll be looking for us and not expect you at all, unless you're his target that is, but somehow I don't think you will be unless he uses you to distract us...let's hope not since we'll no longer be there..."_

_"...so he'll most likely go to the museum..." she finished for him._

_"Exactly. So, he won't be expecting you. Use that to your advantage. Sneak up on him, find out where the watch is exactly. Normally, it's in his right paw. Don't forget he has an amulet around his neck as well. I'm assuming it holds back up energy if his watch is taken at least that's what we've seen him use it for. He obviously learned to do this after tangling with us a few times. That amulet can pack a wallop but it's energy is apparently limited." Razor stopped to ask a question with his eyes of Star._

_The wolf nodded. "Since he cannot hold magic within his dead body, it makes sense he would harbor what energies he can within another vessel but it will be limited to fending off an enemy just long enough to reacquire his original object of power."_

_"That's what I thought. So Ms. Briggs, you only get one shot at this..."_

_"That much I do know, Razor," she had said drily._

_Razor just grinned. "It never hurts to actually hear it aloud."_

_She rolled her eyes but nodded. Glancing over at Star, she asked, "Anything else you can advise me on?"_

_"I will teach you the spell you need to disperse his spirit. You must be able to cast it in seconds or his considerably more magical skill will make the battle prolonged and could have an unhappy conclusion . Also, you must keep him preoccupied so he does not hear the spell you speak or he will certainly try to stop you," Star advised._

_Callie could only shake her head. "I hope I can pull this off..."_

_"You will Ms. Briggs. I have faith in you," Razor said, giving her a hug of encouragement._

_She could only give him a wane smile in return._

Star had taught her the spell and helped boost her confidence, but now that the time was here, all that training still didn't make her knees stop knocking or keep her heart from hammering in her chest. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she spied on the Pastmaster.

He had broken into the case he'd wanted but had done it quietly which was why he'd not interrupted her ruminations. He held a thick, old book in his paw. She knew it wasn't the Tome of Time for that had been destroyed the first time he'd showed up.

She'd often wondered why he didn't simply go back a few days and steal the book again (not that she wanted him to do that ... they'd never be rid of him) but Star had told her once a wizard has crossed time, they cannot do it over and over again without cost to their magical energies nor the rules of magic which were as immutable as the universe. Thank God there were some rules that couldn't be broken. Just his breaking through time the way he did caused grief so if he were able to go back over and over...she shook that off...that was a nightmare best not thought of...ever.

Stop wool gathering she warned herself as movement from the Pastmaster brought her attention back once more to the problem at paw. He was heading for the door and would pass right by her...perfect!

She searched him with her eyes and marked the watch in his right paw, the book in his left, and the amulet around his neck. Seems some of her delay was a good thing as now both his paws were full but not for long when she snatched the watch.

Should she use magic to snatch the watch...he came really close...she reached for it with her own paw instead, snatching it quickly with little effort then ducking behind out of sight, retracing her path to the entrance to the room.

He screamed in shock, "My watch! Give it back you thief!" He ran after her but didn't use his amulet to clear a path so he could see her better, opting to simply catch up to her instead.

At first she wondered why then snorted in disgust ... females were thought of as helpless and weak. That would be very much true from the sorcerer's time despite him knowing Queen Callista wasn't weak or cowardly...males! Such idiots they were! But that's just good for me right this minute.

She continued to duck out of his sight while she chanted the spell to disperse him. He had to hear at least the last part of it for the spell to work but right now she just needed to stay out of his reach until...right this minute.

He was charging up the aisle beside her when she stepped out behind him. The delay while he had to stop and turn around, allowed her to shout the last few words of the spell. He gaped at her in stunned horror and raised a paw to get his amulet but he was far too late. His screams filled her ears as his form dissipated and finally vanished in a hail of magical orange sparks.

For some minutes, all she could do was stand there clutching the watch and staring at the spot where their long time enemy had stood. It took her a few minutes to register he was actually gone and that he, fortuitously, dropped the book he'd stolen. Blinking back to reality, she shook herself and raised the paw that held the watch and stared at it. Frowning she thought about what she needed to do with it. Again, unbidden came her answer from her memories...

_"What do I do with the watch? Put it on display or have it locked up?" Her words echoed back to her from the past._

_"Neither. Dispose of it immediately. Send it into the void ... don't worry..." Star had held up a paw when she was about to offer a protest, "I will show you how to do that as well."_

And he did. Remembering now what that spell had been, she laid the watch on the floor, stepped back then chanted a very brief spell. The watch glowed a moment, brightly, then vanished. And that was that.

"I wonder if this is how the guys feel after a successful battle?" She mused, still befuddled by the sudden end to all her months of worry. Sighing, she shook her head and walked to the case the book had been taken from. She laid back into its resting place then magically replaced the vanished glass. Looking around a moment, she saw nothing else had been disturbed much by the chase and end of battle so she walked, with relieved steps, out of the room.

Abi was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, still holding tight to Callie's high heels. Tears of relief and joy shone from her face when she saw her mate unharmed. They hugged tightly for a long moment then stepped away from each other. "Time to meet the press, I guess," Abi sighed, reluctant to let her mate out of her sight.

"Afraid so." Callie paused to put her shoes on then began to walk down the hall, relaying all that had happened to Abi as they made their way to the entrance to the museum.

Before they stepped outside to the waiting press and Enforcers, they stopped and shared a moment.

"You were very brave and I'm so glad you survived your first battle. I'm praying you'll not have to worry about that kind of thing again anytime soon," Abi said fervently.

Callie grimaced. "Maybe not magical danger, but I do have a battle to face and it looks like it will be a huge one that will tax me to the limit. I've got to gather all my inner circle and get us all to a secret place for a special meeting to deal with our hidden enemy."

Abi's eyes widened. "You know who it is?"

"Yes, but there's no time to talk about it now. Get home on time tonight and I'll fill you in, okay?"

"You bet. Nothing will keep me here tonight," Abi promised, worried anew. Damn it, we can't even catch a break with the last omega gone, but then that's a given in this city, she thought sourly. "Let's go meet the press," She sighed, opening the door and allowing Callie to precede her outside.

Commander Sharpclaws and his second waited near the doors, his enforcers keeping the press at bay at the bottom of the steps, which she appreciated. Stepping past them, she stood on the edge of the entry porch and waited until she got silence then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"The Pastmaster is gone permanently and his watch is where no one can ever use it again!" She proclaimed. "The threat to our city has finally been put to rest." A loud cheer followed that announcement and when it quieted again, the questions started.

"How did you do it, Ms. Briggs?" Ann shouted over all the rest.

"By using a spell I was given by the Arcanians to disperse his dead spirit."

"Isn't that taking the law into your own paws, Ms. Briggs?" A rival news reporter demanded.

"No. In the matter of the Pastmaster, I was given the command to destroy him by the Galactic Alliance. The reason? He disrupted and destroyed other worlds with his indiscriminate use of time portals. Portals put out waves of distorted energy and they don't just stop on our world. No, they continue on into infinity and take out worlds as they pass by. He has had a death sentence passed on him a very long time ago, but the Alliance had no idea where the culprit was. When it was discovered that we had him here, they were both relieved and appalled that nothing had been done about him. But when they learned we hadn't the power to deal with him that's when I was chosen to take care of the matter. I will record the information they need to verify his death with magic and ordinary means so that when we are finally connected to the Alliance by our space station, we can report the job done," she explained. "I'm pleased to say that is the last of the omegas and we have true peace finally." Another loud cheer went up. There was going to be a very happy city when this news got out, she mused. Too bad it isn't really the end of the threat but they don't need to know that yet.

"How did you get here when the snow was so thick one couldn't see anything nor could you get here by chopper?" Another reporter demanded.

"I have my ways," she said mysteriously. The reporters weren't happy about that answer but she didn't give them anything else.

One of the reporters directed a question at Commander Sharpclaws that surprised Callie. "Commander, what was going on at the rear of the building? We heard a lot of shouting and firing of heavy weaponry?"

"The Pastmaster had come here on some kind of mini-dragon. When we formed a perimeter to insure the wizard couldn't escape we spotted it and were successful in destroying it without any loss of life," he told them, smiling grimly.

There were many more questions and she answered them the best she could then called an end to the press conference. Since she'd used magic to get to the museum and didn't want anyone to see her suddenly vanish, she accepted a ride with Commander Sharpclaws back to city hall. Of course, he used the trip to pump her for information she hadn't given the press so he could close his file on the Pastmaster.

He was pleased by her strategy and quick wits. "That's was very well played, Callie. So glad it didn't end up into a real wizard's duel."

"So am I. Oh, and make sure the archivist gets a copy of your report as well, Jason," she reminded him, calling him by his first name when they were alone.

"I'm not likely to forget that, Callie. That was way too hard a lesson for all of us to learn to let it slide by ever again," he said, archly. "As to our new problem, I await your call to arms. This war I want finished as quickly as possible."

"As do I, Jason," she murmured. "As do I."


	12. Chapter 12

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 12: This is harder than when I chased omegas!**

For Ulysses Feral, the magic lessons he was forced to endure weren't going well, leaving Kam to deal with the brunt of his mate's ire on those bad days, which were, unfortunately, far too many. It didn't help the tom's temper to see Jake having fewer difficulties using his own brand of magic but then it was a far different type of magic altogether than his own.

Until he got a handle on using his magic, Ulysses was a danger to himself and his crew mates which made the members of the Wizard's Sept very concerned. It was taking a lot of energy on their part to keep the Kat's volatile energies safely bottled up whenever Feral wasn't inside the controlled environment of the work room. It was particularly worrisome when Feral's anger and frustration at having to learn magic in the first place would explode in the form of temper tantrums. These tantrums would spike the energy levels to such a degree that it took several wizards working in concert to keep them from escaping into the crew population. But they never told Ulysses as that would only exasperate his already foul mood. Since his lessons were always spiked with heavy waves of resentment, especially on days when things were going really bad for him, it created a lot of work for the wizards, much to the captain's concern.

"I understand his feelings about suddenly discovering a talent he truly hates, but he has no choice and if it is necessary to get his cooperation, I will have a stern talk with him," Captain Ing told his Chief Wizard bluntly on a recent update meeting.

"I must caution you against such an action, sir," Star said, shaking his head, worry in his eyes. Ing gave the wolf a questioning frown. Star sighed. "Ulysses would react poorly to your interference, sir, and be even more difficult to manage. I sense things will change soon and it will no longer be an issue. Please have patience."

Ing eyed Star intently. "Something your inner eye has told you, hmm?" Star veiled his eyes and said nothing. Ing knew better than to press the wizard for an answer when it dealt in that area. "Very well. I bow to your expertise in this matter. However, if he ever becomes a threat to this ship and crew..."

"I will inform you immediately, sir," Star reassured him. Ing nodded and dismissed him. As he made his way back to the Wizard quarters, Star sighed to himself. "Please hold it together young one...things will get better," he murmured to himself then winced. Apparently, Feral was having another bad day if the energy wave he was feeling was any indication.

He was right, Feral was having a not so great day. On some lessons, Ulysses and Jake were required to train together for the purpose of learning to work magic in a group situation, today was one of those days.

It was vitally important the pair learn with each other first before they were ever allowed to work with the whole Sept at once for, if they couldn't mesh their energies with each other, then they certainly couldn't be allowed to do any major workings with the full complement of the Sept, which sometimes was necessary to protect the ship.

The lesson on this late afternoon, based on ship time (something all three of them were still having issues with), Feral was supposed to use his flame energy to provide power for one of Jake's unique inventions...one of his first using his own special magical skills. The small tom was already well on his way to being an exceptional techno-mage, but Feral was seriously lagging behind in managing his own type of volatile magic which was the use of fire in its many forms.

Feral wasn't jealous of Jake's abilities, not really, though he was a bit miffed the tom was having a much easier time of learning how to use techno-mage abilities than Feral was with his flame generated ones. He did try very hard to ignore those feelings of inadequacy but too often they got the better of him and it showed in his continuing failure to make his fire abilities do what he wanted them to do.

Getting annoyed with the tom but trying to hide it, Jake attempted to help Feral do the exercise. "Just focus on that small hole there and send a tiny burst of energy into it," he suggested, lightly.

Frowning in concentration, his body tense and thoroughly pissed at his inability to do such a simple task, Feral was sweating bullets, had a headache that made his face muscles tight, and was quickly losing patience with the whole business.

Trying to picture the fire as sort of an entity that he needed to transfer to the construct (as his instructor, Lytol (a ferret-like being), kept drumming into his head), was proving extremely difficult for him to accomplish. The main reason was his apparent inability to picture his fire as an entity he could see and move. Just the idea of thinking of fire as some kind of thing, sounded ridiculous.

It was probably due to his not having much of in imagination when it came to coming up with fanciful images of impossible things...he was beginning to think. But whatever the reason, he just couldn't come up with an image which meant he couldn't send anything toward the construct because he had to maintain some kind of image to do just that. It was maddening and frustrating to the extreme.

So, he spent a lot of time setting fire to the outside of most of the things he was supposed to supply power to. In this instance, the image of fire which never really worked well for him, failed to hold together (of course) and he ended up setting fire to his own clothing (again). Frustrated, he stood still as Lytol extinguished the flames with a quick gesture of his paw.

Because of the volatile energy he was attempting to manipulate, he had taken to wearing a fireproof g-suit that had been made for him because he got tired of finishing the lesson mostly naked. Interesting enough, to him anyway, despite using using such flammable energy, he never burned himself. But, Lytol explained that ones own energy could never harm the one casting it. Made sense...sort of. He sighed and they began again.

This time, his efforts got the flame or energy to the device but set the whole thing on fire instead of making it run (another failure).

Jake sighed, disgust and annoyance in his eyes, as he easily made his device, now flaming like a nova, simply vanish with a similar gesture as Lytol's.

That easy use of magic that he still hadn't mastered, set Feral's temper off. But instead of taking his fury out on the small tom, he held himself in control and about faced, stalking to the heavy door, opening it and stepping through. Shutting it behind him firmly, he then stormed off down the corridor.

"Just like him to lose his temper when we still have an hour left of this to do," Jake muttered, annoyed at the waste of training time.

Lytol eyed the small Kat disapprovingly. Though the face was difficult at times to read what emotion was being displayed, Jake had learned to discern the ferret-like creature's expressions from his orientation class on how to work with other species. So, with a fair degree of accuracy, he knew his instructor wasn't happy with him right now.

Jake had the good grace to cast his eyes down and look sheepish.

"It is not in Ulysses' nature to accept the unusual. He was taught that such things were impossible, only to learn in his military career, such beliefs were inaccurate. Though he did eventually accept the fact magic was possible and act accordingly, it does not mean his earlier training from when he was very young wouldn't still affect his way of thinking. It can only have been true horror for him then, to learn he too could do magic. However, as you have plainly witnessed that fact does not make it any more palatable for him than it did you when you discovered the same truth. The only difference here is you have a more flexible mind set than he which allows you to move forward and accept what you cannot change. Since he is inflexible, Ulysses' self esteem and sense of self have been threatened and it will take much time for him to come to terms with what he is. It does not help him for you to belittle his efforts as you once did when you were adversaries. Such behavior cannot be allowed among our Sept. Harmony must be attained for the good of all!" Lytol intoned solemnly.

Jake felt really small at that moment. "I...sorry, Lytol, I hadn't thought of it that way."

Lytol nodded. "Perhaps another hour of spell work is in order to remind you of why you are doing this..."

Jake worked hard to hide his dismay and upset but he succeeded, bowed his head in obedience and set to work again. There was a project he had wanted to return to quickly but realized this was a form of punishment for his rudeness and impatience toward Feral and his failure to learn cooperation. Lytol was right, he was behaving toward Feral the way he always had...this had to change for the good of all.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, a furious Feral stalked angrily toward his and Kam's quarters. Fortunately, his advanced computer class wasn't for an hour yet so he had time to cool off first.

He reached his quarters and was surprised to find Kam there. Normally the wolf would be very busy in the gym or security but here he was laying on the couch reading a book. Kam eyed his mate then checked his watch before returning his eyes back to Ulysses questioningly.

"Released early?" He asked, hopefully, but knew the look on his mate's face said otherwise.

"No!" Feral barked then began to pace back and forth.

Sighing, Kam laid his book down and sat up.

"So, things didn't go well in class..." He left the sentence hanging and waited for his mate to respond.

"I just don't see the reason I need to learn magic and why I cannot have it blocked or something. I don't care if it is some latent gift. To me it is a nightmare," Ulysses ranted.

"Ulysses..." Kam said, voice showing a bit of disappointment in it. His mate ignored him and didn't stop pacing nor looked his way.

Sighing, the wolf stood up, then stepped in front of his Kat mate, forcing the male to halt in his tracks. Tipping the tom's head up with one finger, he stared into the militant gold eyes and said firmly, "Ulysses, you have a gift, one that you cannot ignore or wish away. You must learn to think of it as nothing more than a tool just like all the other tools you used back in Megakat City. Yes, it is odd and a bit uncomfortable, but it is really no different than any other skill you had to learn to be good at what you are...a protector. You trained at the academy to shoot well, lead troops, make decisions without hesitation, fly a jet and chopper, and now, learning to be a member of a star ship. Someone like that shouldn't be so upset about learning yet another skill. And that is all learning to do magic is. Yet another way for you to protect those you love. You had no problems learning all those vital skills back home, why is this so different?"

"It is an abomination! No one is meant to do things you cannot see or touch!" Feral blurted out without thinking how it might sound, his fists clenched as well as teeth.

Kam reared back and eyed his mate with dismay and growing concern. "That is prejudice I hear and I never expected such a thing from you...ever! Prejudice has no place aboard this ship and you better correct your thinking on that fast," he warned, his voice hard and firm. "This is a talent given to you at birth and though it remained dormant while on Aristal, it is now active and cannot be ignored and wanting it gone due to prejudice is just wrong. Do you wish me to report such an attitude to the Captain?" He asked sternly.

Feral froze in shocked surprise. "That's not what I meant ... it is just ... I ... it does not feel normal for me ... I meant no denigration to anyone else that uses it ... just do not want to use it myself ..." He ran out of words at the sight of Kam's hard stare of displeasure. Kat's Alive! He had really put his foot in it. He had no idea how callous and ill conceived his words were when he spewed them out but it was clear he'd made his mate very angry at him.

"Ahh...then you think since it feels so uncomfortable to you, you should be excused and allowed to lock it away so you do not need to face it, eh? And those fellow crew members of the Wizard Sept are just going to have to deal with your untrained abilities disturbing them because you do not want to be bothered with it. Is that what you're saying?" Kam demanded, heartlessly pressing his mate.

"I ... no ... of course not ... I just ..." Ulysses stammered, realizing he was treading on dangerous ground but wasn't certain how or why. And the mention of causing the wizards problems was new to him.

"What do you mean then?" his mate snapped, now standing directly in Ulysses' face and giving him a hard stare.

"What do you want me to say, Kam?" The big tom ask helplessly, his paws out in supplication.

"I want to know how you really feel about magic."

Feral blinked in surprise and frowned. But Kam knew how he felt, didn't he? "I hate it, you know that."

"Come on, Uly! People hate a lot of things but they don't go around whining and complaining about it all the time. You of all people have learned to suck it up and do what's required of you. Why is this any different?" Kam pushed at him.

"I..." Feral couldn't look into his mate's eyes any longer and stared at the floor instead, feeling confused and cornered. "I don't know..." he finally admitted. Sinking down on the couch, he put his face in his raised paws that rested on his knees and hid himself.

Kam relented when he saw how distraught all this had made his mate. "My love..." Ulysses looked up cautiously, his gold eyes were deeply troubled and it hurt Kam to see it. "You're afraid. There's nothing wrong with that emotion. But right now it is keeping you from accepting a part of you that can't be changed or altered. You need to conquer this fear and move forward or this will only get so much worse for you."

"I don't think I can," Uly admitted, painfully. He knew Kam was right but he did not know how to alter how he felt about this horrible subject. His stomach was in knots now and his head pounded fiercely and unrelentingly from the use of magic earlier.

"Hmm, maybe..." Kam began to say when their door chimed suddenly. Annoyed at being interrupted at such a delicate moment, he nonetheless called out, "Yes?"

"May I speak to Feral if he's in, please," came the voice of Jake, sounding a bit strained.

Kam frowned in surprise, turning to his mate with a questioning eye.

Ulysses shrugged, too miserable now to look at his mate and not caring about anything else.

Sighing Kam called toward the door, "Enter!"

The door slid open and Jake stood there rather uncertain of his welcome and holding a steaming mug in his paws. "Come in, Jake." Kam repeated.

Feeling uncomfortable and sensing a lot of tension in the room, Jake did so but remained close to the door. It silently slide shut behind him. At the look of upset on Kam's face and seeing Feral slumped on the couch, shoulders hunched and looking truly wretched, made him almost want to turn about and leave but what he had to say was even more important by the signs he was seeing now so he made himself stay put. He had a strong suspicion Kam had just chastised the big tom and neither were taking it well.

That made him chew on his bottom lip with nerves and discomfort himself. However, while he'd been working on his punishment session, his thoughts were on the lecture he had gotten from Lytol on his less than stellar behavior with Feral. He realized that he hadn't let go of his feelings about the big tom from their times before on Aristal. That was wrong! They weren't Commander and SWAT Kats any longer but three crewman from the same planet, alone with no others of their kind to interact with and share the things that were a part of their heritage.

Out here it was extremely important the three of them learn to be part of an alien crew. But because of their prior history with one another, they now needed to retrain themselves to actually work as part of a cohesive team leaving all the bad memories behind them. This was what they hadn't done. Starting with them not calling each other by their first names as the captain had ordered. But it wasn't easy to change habits made over a decade. To ease that transition, they needed to address their original issues, clear them up then work on developing a new relationship. That didn't mean becoming friends, that might not happen, but it did mean learning trust, respect, and a willingness to stick their necks out for each other without the emotional baggage they'd carried here from before.

This was what he, Chance and Feral...no...he was Ulysses...think of him that way...he chastized himself... were failing to do and that was when he made up his mind to make the first move to correct that flaw. They needed to start supporting one another now. It would go a long way to helping them adjust and adapt to living in space. So, as a gesture toward that goal, he'd decided to go see Feral and make amends. Staring at the tom now, he wondered if he might be too late?

"Do you need me to leave?" Kam asked quietly breaking into the tom's thoughts.

Jake startled having forgotten about the other person in the room. His face heated but he shook his head. "Uh...No...it's okay, Kam. Please stay. Feral...uh...Ulysses...I came to apologize for being such a twit to you and to bring you peace offering...some of the herbal remedy you failed to take before leaving." He stepped forward and offered the mug.

Feral blinked, staring up at Jake a moment in bewildered surprise before shaking himself and reaching for the mug and offering a belated thank you. "Uhm...thank you."

Jake nodded then stepped back. "I have something important to say as well. It is something I was made to realize we are failing to do...that is you, me, and Chance." Feral's look was puzzled as was Kam's. Sighing, Jake plowed on doggedly. "We are part of a crew now but we have failed to learn to act as one with each other. We have to bury the things that kept us apart on Aristal and move forward to becoming an actual working member of the Wotan. I am not saying we have to be friends, but what I am saying is we need to show each other respect and be willing to work with each other without prejudices from the past getting in the way."

Feral winced at the word prejudice and looked away. Jake was confused and clueless as to why that had made Feral even more upset, but continued, not letting that odd behavior derail him now.

"So, I have made a pledge to do everything I can to learn to work with you starting with helping you learn to use your magic. Everyone has things that are difficult for them and this happens to be one for you. I understand, truly I do. If there's something I can do to help you get past this problem, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you succeed. I will also speak with Chance and get him to understand that we have to work together so we need to mend our fences and get along. Doing that will also help us adjust and adapt to our new lives here. The first thing we have to do is call each other by our first names as we're supposed to. What do you say, Ulysses?"

He went silent and waited. Feral didn't move from the couch, he drank the mug of herbs, made a face and sighed but couldn't quite look at Jake just yet.

Jake, for his part, was growing more uncomfortable by the minute and Kam simply stood there and said nothing. Jake was seriously thinking of leaving when Feral finally looked up and stared at him. The expression on the tom's face struck Jake like an arrow ... it was a look of a Kat that was deeply troubled and very afraid. It wrenched something deep inside his heart.

Unable to stand that look, Jake tried again. "Look, we're the only Kats aboard this ship so we need to stick together to help one another. We have our heritage and world to lean on so use that and reach out to Chance and me. We'll help you, I promise," he pleaded.

Feral swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. That stunned him. He'd never been this affected by what someone said before but what Jake was saying hit him hard. This was all so overwhelming for him and he was not handling it well.

He never dreamed Jake would come here and say these things to him. But the tom was right, they did need to work together or not be considered part of the crew. Their failure to interact as a team would cause a serious ripple in the cohesion of the crew. He could never allow that to happen. The same was true of his magic. He'd been fighting his issues on his own as he had everything else in his life. But here, everyone had to work together for the sake of all.

Sighing, he rubbed his face. "You're right, Jake," Just the sound of that on his tongue felt strange but he plowed on, "...Though I certainly know how to be a team player, I was taught to be aloof and not get down to a personal level with those below me in rank. That's just how command officers were trained. But we're the same rank here and I forgot that. And, you're right, I'm carrying the same old baggage you two are and haven't let it go. Also, I am having difficulty getting used to no longer having command and being just another member of the crew. I have to change so I can interact with the crew and not be such an outsider." He sighed and stared at the floor again, rubbing his neck.

"I never dreamed it would this hard, though," he said frankly... then looked up at Jake again. "I can't just step out of myself and become someone else. It took years to be who I am. I just don't know if I can change the way I need too," he admitted. Kam felt and heard the loss and uncertainty in his mate's voice and couldn't stand it. He went to Ulysses' side and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist to provide what comfort he could.

Jake was stunned. Feral had never admitted he felt out of control and lost before. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt even more ashamed. He would be talking to Chance as soon as he left here. They were both guilty of ostracizing Feral when he really needed them now more than he ever had or admitted when they were on Aristal.

"We don't want you to be someone else...no one asked that of you. But you do have to grow and move away from the habits and emotions that have held you back," Jake insisted. "So, it seems Chance and I have our work cut out for us..." he shook his head, "...You aren't alone feeling a little lost, Ulysses. We too are still adjusting to being a part of a huge whole and not just relying on ourselves and we have many bad habits to overcome like you. So don't feel ashamed in admitting you need help...so do we. Let us help each other. I'll start by helping you find control with your magical talents, okay?"

"I'm afraid of magic," Feral managed to utter, though it was soft.

Jake blinked...okay...that really wasn't a surprise and it soo explained his fouler than normal temper during classes. Shaking his head, he went over to Feral and gently rubbed one shoulder. "Heh...so am I," he admitted.

Jerking his head to stare at Jake, Feral gaped in disbelief. "You sure don't act like you do."

Jake rolled his eyes. "If I allowed my fear to rule me I would never enter the damn room. I just have to stomp on my fear and listen to Star and Lytol carefully and do what they say. I treat it like a project I'm working on and nothing more. I just get the job done. Damn Feral, I'm more afraid of you than you should be of me. Your power is strong and deadly and you simply have to get control of it. You've never let anything rule you not even when Dark Kat had captured you that one time...remember? You couldn't get away but you kept trying to find an opening didn't you?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Then do the same thing here. Just be the Commander and do what you have to do to save this ship because until you gain control, you are a threat to the whole crew not just the wizards, understood?"

Feral's eyes widened. "I knew I was bothersome to the wizards but I never knew I was a threat?"

"You are. They just do their best to blanket your abilities until you can gain control over them yourself but it's exhausting."

"I don't want anyone to come to harm because I can't get my shit together. Thank you for letting me know," Feral said, feeling really bad that he was willfully harming others because of his fear.

He'd hated it when Steele and Manx had done that, so it was a shock to learn he was doing the thing he despised. Well no more!

"I'm going to see my therapist today about this and allow him to help me conquer my fear in this area then work on moving past the way I feel about you two as well. As a first step toward that, I'll try getting the hang of this scary business of magic if you won't give up on me and be patient," he said, scrapping together the shreds of his dignity and trying to do what they asked.

"Now that I know what's behind your problems, Ulysses, I'll do all I can to help you figure out why you can't direct your magic where you want it. It might be a matter of trying too hard or imagery..." Jake frowned in thought for a second then shrugged. "We will see what happens tomorrow when we try that lesson again, okay?"

Feral nodded. "Sure, I'm game...sort of."

Jake couldn't help but laugh. If Feral could keep a sense of humor about this even a dark one, he should get the hang of it much easier and he'll find his fear will fade more, he thought. "That's the spirit. And in everything else, Chance and I will always be available to you if you need us or find yourself backsliding. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Jake prepared to leave, feeling a bit better about taking the time to mend his fences with Feral. It seemed it was definitely the right thing to do.

Feral nodded. "Till then..."

"Good night, to both of you."

"You too, Jake, and thank you for making this effort, it means a lot to me as well," Kam said sincerely. He hoped the heartfelt talk the former SWAT Kat had given his mate would work because he didn't like to think of the alternative if Ulysses continued on his present path.


	13. Chapter 13

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 13: Putting the Past in the Past **

Taking his own advice, Jake went looking for his partner and found him and Tara in the food court near their quarters.

"Jake, what's up, buddy? Haven't seen much of you lately," Chance hailed him as the small tom approached their table. "Join us for a meal?"

Jake smiled at Tara then directed his attention to the tabby. "Yeah, thanks...haven't stopped to eat yet. Be right back." He went off to one of the replicator's on the wall and ordered lunch, a huge fish sandwich and a large glass of milk. Carrying the meal on a tray, he returned to his partner's table and sat beside Tara so he could face the other tom.

"So what have you been doing yourself, Chance?" Jake asked before taking a healthy bite of his sandwich.

The tabby grimaced unhappily. "I have been slogging through Interspecies Ethics and First Contact."

Jake frowned in surprise. "Huh? But that's taught in your sleep! Why are you actually studying it?"

Chance blushed and looked really uncomfortable. "Apparently, I have problems accepting some of the reasons the Alliance does things...so says Commander Leila. So I'm expected to read many of the cases that I disagree with and try to understand why their way works and why mine would be disastrous." He rolled his eyes and took a drink of his Kat Cola.

He had been surprised and pleased that his favorite things were available. When he had the chance he asked Dr. Tennar why that was. the doctor had smiled and told him that they did this with every new crew member...it was for reasons of health and happiness that foods familiar to a species were added to the ship's menu. Chance had thought that really cool. It certainly helped ease his homesickness as well.

Jake's voice brought him back to the discussion at paw. "It's just a different way of seeing things, Chance. Surprisingly, this is one area you actually share with Feral...inflexibility."

Chance nearly spewed his drink onto his girlfriend as he gaped at his partner. "What? Are you kidding me? I'm not inflexible," he denied, angrily.

"Actually, Chance, you are in some areas of your thinking. Now don't go off on me..." Tara warned him when he looked like he was going to take her to task. When he subsided, she continued, "But you are not as bad as Ulysses."

Jake could see his partner wasn't buying it and was trying to withdraw. "Speaking of Feral...I mean Ulysses, I just visited him in his quarters."

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

Expression now grim and serious, Jake tried to explain what he had just told Feral. "We have to learn to put the past behind us if we are to move forward, buddy. Nothing we did with Ulysses on Aristal has any place here. For this crew to work as well as it does, everyone must learn to work, trust, and respect each other. You don't have to be friends, but you do have to work as a team no matter what. You and I have failed miserably at that."

"No we haven't! We get along very well with the crew..." Chance interrupted, objecting strongly to such an accusation.

Jake shook his head firmly. "Not with Feral we haven't. See I've done it again. We have to stop thinking of him as Commander Feral and think only of a tom name Ulysses with fears and feelings just like us. Chance...listen to me...," he leaned forward, earnestly. This mattered and he had to make his partner understand why.

"If we can't work with Ulysses then we create a ripple of distrust that could be catastrophic for the crew as a whole. He is a member of this crew and he's a Kat like us. That tie is important in helping all three of us adapting and adjusting to our new life. That link can help us keep from being overwhelmed because we have each other to bounce things off of and be understood without having to explain things that applied only to our home and ourselves," he explained as best he could.

"Uh...I guess I can see that but..."

"Ulysses is terrified of magic and because of that he is having a very hard time controlling a power that is so dangerous it could easily destroy the Wotan," Jake interrupted, pushing his point...hard.

Chance gaped at his partner. How could that be possible? He refused to believe that stubborn, opinionated, tom could be afraid of anything. And how could his magic be more dangerous than Jake's or any of the other wizards? No, he just didn't buy it.

"Feral isn't afraid. He just hates magic and doesn't want to do it," he said, shaking his head and trying to downplay the issue. It was the wrong thing to say as Jake glared daggers at him to his shocked surprise and dismay.

Nearly hissing at his friend, Jake said harshly, "Don't belittle his issues. That's what I mistakenly did until I realized how wrong that thinking was. Chance, get it through your head! A crew is only as good as each member that makes up the whole. One member out of whack and the whole group is threatened. We learned that in the first class. But here we are doing just that with Ulysses. I'm telling you, I stood right there and saw a very troubled and upset Kat who was trying desperately to stamp on his fear and do his duty. He hadn't realized he was keeping himself separate until I made him face it. Now he knows and is willing to do anything and everything to ensure we won't be the cause of disruption to the crew of the Wotan."

Chance sat back and frowned. Jake was really upset about this...but was he right? He needed to think about this more and perhaps speak to Feral...uh...Ulysses himself. Okay, that was going to take some effort to remember to call the dark tom by his first name, he sighed.

"Okay, cool your jets, buddy. I'm hearing you but allow me some time to think on this, okay? It's a lot to take in and accept. I promise to give it the full attention you obviously believe it's due and even speak to Fe...uh...Ulysses myself, alright?" He promised.

Jake relaxed and nodded. "Good. I'd hate to have to report us to the Captain and ask for more in-depth counseling for us all to resolve this. He would respect us more if we found a way to take care of it ourselves first."

The tabby didn't like the idea of having the Captain involved and was even more unhappy that Jake felt the need to threaten him with it even though it was coached in the form of a gentle warning that his friend meant business.

"That is a correct assumption, Jake," Tara interjected, gently, surprised but pleased this subject had been brought up now. "But he wouldn't think less of you if all of you did have to do that. He only wants what's best for his crew."

"Yeah, that's my take on him as well. But it's a matter of pride that we do this and show we can deal with unpleasant things and move forward and correct it," Jake said, lightly.

Tara smiled warmly and nodded. She liked the way Jake thought about things. He was the thinker after all and she could see how the two had managed to remain together without serious problems for so long. She hoped that ability would see them through this new crisis. She had been aware of this growing issue and had been about to report her concerns when Jake brought it up. She would report this conversation to the Captain as was her duty as medical officer but she would advocate a wait and see attitude to see if it resolved itself. She had a feeling it would but Chance might take more convincing before it happened.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that eye opening lunch with Jake, a troubled Chance headed back to his quarters after giving Tara a distracted kiss goodbye as she returned to duty. They had already planned to meet later, after she got off duty, to share dinner.

He blindly walked down the busy corridor, automatically avoiding a collision with many of the interesting and sometimes weird crew members. His mind ruminated over what Jake had so passionately pressed him to heed. His partner was really worked up about this which meant he shouldn't blow it off or try to ignore it.

But come on...this was Feral they were talking about. How was he expected to just dump all the ill feelings he'd had about the annoying tom? Though if he stopped to really think about it, Feral hadn't been that difficult lately. But, he'd attributed that to the tom becoming mated and feeling happier.

However, if he was brutally honest, it wasn't that which had changed between the three of them. The threat to Megakat City was gone and they had worked together to accomplish that. He was forced to admit the tom had done a great job clearing everything the archivist had found and wasted no time closing every report and handling much of the work himself. That business with Manx had been brilliant. And he'd been shocked to learn Feral had known all along there was something hinky about some of Manx's business dealings but to keep the city from falling to the omegas, he'd actually sat on it.

For someone he knew went by the book almost religiously, this was totally out of character, at least to his mind. But then, he really didn't know Feral that well. It was quite the coup for him then, to finally get the goods on that fat idiot and take him down, though Chance knew that hadn't solved the whole problem liked they'd hoped. No, there was still that hidden enemy that all of them firmly believed was behind Manx's multiple tenure's in office.

He wished he could have stayed to dig out the creep so Callie would be safe, but Jake had been right, this wasn't their fight but Callie's and the new Commander. Sharpclaws seemed like an okay dude and more flexible than Feral.

There was that word again! How dare his friend and his girl friend say he was inflexible? It made him see red.

Reaching his quarters, he walked forward and the door opened with a silent swish. He went to his work station and sat down heavily, but he didn't look at the screen. He turned his chair and stared blindly out the window.

He didn't see the irony of the fact this was the same position he'd left here earlier in, his mind too focused on his anger.

Was he really that inflexible? He had never thought so. But then what would you call continuing a dislike for someone when the reasons for it in the first place had faded to a distant memory and had been more or less smoothed over by time, familiarity and growing respect? He chided himself.

Rolling his eyes and not liking where his mind was going now, he realized, belatedly, that his reasons for hating the tom still was based on an old anger about being booted from the Enforcers, that he loved and gloried in, by an unfair and totally fabricated accident then adding insult to injury by sending them to the salvage yard, forcing them to swallow humiliation from their former coworkers. And it certainly didn't help his state of mind to learn from Kam that some infinite beings somewhere out in the void were the ones who had decided he was better off being a vigilante instead of being an Enforcer.

Well, he couldn't argue with the fact he got much more glory and honor by doing what he loved, defending his home and his people, but really...couldn't it have been done without disgracing him first?

He shook his head. Inflexible! And what was he doing right now? Obsessing about the past. Yeah, that was inflexible alright. You ninny! What you're doing isn't moving forward, it's moving backward.

Sighing, he turned away from the window and came to a decision. He hit the comm button. "Yes?" the computer asked. "Fe...uh...I mean Ulysses and Kam's quarters, please."

"Kam here, what can I do for you Chance?"

"Uh, is Ulysses there? I need to speak with him."

"He's here and I'm leaving, come ahead."

"Thank you." The connection went silent. He got to his feet and left his quarters for Feral's.

Minutes later, he stood outside his former adversary's door and was pressing the signal button.

"Come in," came a familiar deep voice from within.

The door slide open allowing Chance to step over the threshold. He paused to look around a moment. The quarters were a carbon copy of his own though a bit larger and with personal touches from both males here and there and on the walls. Returning his eyes to the front of the room, he saw Feral was sitting eyeing him uneasily from the couch.

Well, damn. Jake was right. Feral looked really unhappy and upset. Funny, I don't recall ever seeing that expression on his hard face before either, he thought, feeling uncomfortable. That disturbed him more than he wanted it to. He waited to see if Feral would ask him to sit or leave.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. Jake speak with you already?" Feral asked, his voice resigned.

"Uh, yeah, he tagged me at lunch. He had a lot to say but I wasn't really hearing it well. I've had some time to stew first then decided I wasn't getting anywhere so thought speaking with you directly would help me understand better what it is I'm supposed to do about us."

"I don't know about that but come sit down and we will talk."

The tabby walked across the room and sat at the other end of the couch and waited.

However, Feral said nothing, just stared straight ahead, paws hanging between his knees. The silence stretched on for some minutes until it became strained and uncomfortable.

"We will not get anywhere if we don't at least say something to each other," Chance finally said, shaking his head.

"You're the one with questions. I'm just waiting to see what you have to say before I let myself in for more pain," Feral said flatly, still looking away from the tabby.

Chance's eyes raised in surprise. "I certainly don't want to hurt you," he blurted, surprised he actually meant that. Feral had thrown him a curve and he didn't know where to go from here. Wait...why not clear the air? Maybe that will help him move forward.

"Look...my problem with you is an old one from our past. Perhaps if we deal with that, we can cover other areas of contention until we find a compromise between us?"

Feral blinked then turned his head to stare at Chance in mild disbelief. Had the tabby actually said he would try to work with him? Will wonders never cease. "Alright, that sounds fair."

"Okay. That moment when you clipped our jet and sent it spiraling toward the Enforcer flight line, did you even know you had done that? Was that deliberate?"

A look of shocked disbelief crossed Feral's face. "How dare you say I would endanger a fellow pilot? I may have had issues with you but I would never do such a thing."

Chance was nonplussed. For as long as he could remember, this was the one thing that had festered in him. That Feral had done this to get he and his partner out of the Enforcers. However, Feral's honest shock and anger to that accusation showed he'd not done any such thing...at least not deliberately.

"Okay...then you did it accidentally..."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. I did not lose control of my jet until my aileron was struck a glancing blow by your jet. No other craft was around us but you. So how did our jet suddenly become a rock?" Chance insisted.

Feral almost shouted back a denial but stopped himself and thought back to that time instead. Chance seemed certain this had happened. The jet had been totally destroyed so there was no way to find out what exactly had happened but the tabby was right, there had been no one in their air space and Dark Kat was far ahead of them yet. It had to be him because the pair had not taken a hit.

Looking distinctly embarrassed, he sighed. "I can't confirm or deny such a thing happened."

Chance gaped gobsmacked at Feral! Did the big guy just admit he didn't know for certain? Hell I've died and gone to heaven! Since it was accidental, he probably didn't know it happened but to hear him accept the blame just a little is absolutely mind blowing, he thought.

"Well, I never expected you to say that," he muttered aloud, finally.

"Does that help you? It certainly didn't make me feel very good," Feral grumbled, even more unhappy.

"It helps...no really it does. And it's a good first step," Chance said sincerely.

Feral sighed and shrugged, "Well good. What's next on your mind?"

"Jake says we need to learn to work together. We may never be friends but we do need to act as crew members on the same team."

"I know and I agree with him. That was hard to hear but he's definitely right. We only harm the crew mentality by continuing something from our past."

Chance nodded. "Exactly. So now that we've cleared the air about the one thing that pissed me off, I'm ready to move forward. Actually, not all that happened between us was bad. The past year was great! We worked together to get our city back and that's kickass. I think we redeemed ourselves and showed the city that the Enforcers and SWAT Kats could work together. And we proved it by leaving a city at peace and better able to defend itself."

Feral had to nod at that and was able to relax a bit now that the worst seemed over. "I agree though I wished I could have found out who was pulling Manx's strings."

"Yeah, so do I. Got to be someone with lots of money and power but are they local or out of towners?" Chance mused.

"I wish I knew. It's going to bug me every time I allow myself to think about it," Feral sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling in thought. He hated leaving something so large still hanging over the city.

Chance snorted and shook his head. "Hey, there was nothing we could do differently than those we left behind to take care of it. It's an undercover operation now and you picked a really good replacement to handle it. He'll find the culprits, I'm sure of it. But you're right it's going to bug me too. Something to look forward too when they get the space station up and running, eh?"

Feral couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you're right." The atmosphere had changed to one of relaxed reminiscing. It was one of those rare times he felt comfortable in the tabby's presence. Perhaps this will happen more often from now on? Who knows, stranger things have happened to us before, he mused. Then he was reminded of something else that had disturbed him about leaving home.

"I still don't like the idea of Callie having to take care of the Pastmaster."

Chance grimaced in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I know they said she was powerful and well trained...but still...neither of us like to see a female put in that kind of position." He blinked as he realized something. "Hell, I think she's the first of us to actually have to deliberately kill a criminal cold."

"Kat's Alive! You're right and that's so wrong," Feral groaned in dismay. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"That sucks but you're right. She's a brave and determined she-kat and she will do what she has to but I still hate that she has to do it at all."

"I know. But at least she's not alone. Abi will help her keep her head afterward and win that election," Feral said positively.

"Another piece of news we will want to know about when we can talk to them," Chance said then rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. "Aw jeez, we have to wait two years for that!"

Feral just snorted in amusement.

Shrugging off that bit of annoyance, Chance switched the subject to the one Jake had harped on and wanted him to heed. "Okay, so...a more serious matter here...Jake tells me you're having...difficulties...dealing with magic, yes?"

The big tom's expression fell into unhappy lines again and he wouldn't look the tabby in the face, preferring to stare at the floor once more. Reluctantly, he nodded and hunched his shoulders as if shying from a blow.

Ah crud! Jake was right again. He hated this. It was plainly obvious even to him, that the big guy was very upset by this failing. Seeing it for himself pushed home why his partner had been so incredibly upset. He hated to admit it but it bothered him too. He'd never seen Feral look ashamed before and it just sit right with him.

"Hey, it's okay. No one is good at everything. I know Jake and your teachers will do everything they can to help you learn control just let them do their job and you do yours. Keep your mind focused on why you are there and don't let your fears get the better of you. It's certainly okay to be frustrated but keep a rein on your temper and get the job done. It's not like you have a choice here anyway," Chance said sincerely. Feral gave him a bitter look.

"Yeah, I know, I should talk when I don't know anything about magic nor how it makes you feel. But I wasn't so blessed so the only thing I can do is say I'm sorry I can't help you handle this part of your life. However, I can offer you constant words of encouragement and be there when you need someone to rant at when it becomes too much for you. Don't let your frustrations build...get with one of us and let it out...either yelling and cursing or getting into a good wrestling match."

Chance actually moved till he sat next to Feral and laid a comforting paw on the tom's arm and stared earnestly into the others golden eyes with his emerald ones.

"I heard how dangerous it is for you to remain uncontrolled. You need to get a handle on this, Ulysses, and we will help you any way we can until you do."

Feral could only stare in amazement. The damn tabby was offering all he was to make this easier for him and it was just too stunning to take in. Finally he was able to stutter, "I...thank you...that helps a lot. This shit just scares me to death and I'm afraid I'll harm the crew if I don't get a handle on my talent but I'm so terrified of using it too. I'm totally screwed," He admitted, bitterly.

It was Chance's turn to be stunned to silence. Never did he ever expect to hear Ulysses Feral admit to being terrified of anything. He'd rather cut off a limb than admit to such a weakness. Things had definitely changed with the tom but then all three of them were doing things they'd never dreamed of doing just a year ago. At that moment, he felt a kinship to the big tom and an intense desire to just hug Ulysses tightly and tell him it was okay but held back as he knew that wouldn't be something Feral would tolerate and could make things worse.

Huffing out his tension and concern, Chance said instead, "Don't let that paralyze you, Ulysses. Push past it. You've been afraid before every time the omegas nearly killed you and that one time Dark Kat had captured you. You got past that and did your job just as you'd been trained. Well this is no different. It's just a new skill you have to learn just like any other skill you were required to learn at the academy. Yeah this one is a bit different, I grant you, but still just something you have to learn to be a part of this new world we belong to. Okay?"

Feral rubbed his face. Kat's Alive! I've been reduced to taking advice from my former adversary but he's right and he is willing to help. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Ulysses, he told himself sternly. "I told Jake I would do my best. And I will. With you two kicking my tail and letting me vent, I might even accept it ... but I doubt it."

"Heh, man I know what you mean. Taking advice from two guys you couldn't stand must just make you want to grind your fangs, eh? And for us, you'll be even more difficult to deal with than when you were the Commander chasing our tails," Chance said, tongue in cheek, hoping to pull Feral from his deep funk.

A weak chuckle escaped the former Chief Enforcer.

Well that was better than crying or throwing a fit, sort of..., the tabby sighed, patting the tom on the back. The two of them sat companionably for a little while longer before Chance felt it was time for him to leave.

"I'd better be off. I've got a load of studying to do. Hey...how did you do with Interspecies Ethics and First Contact?"

Feral blinked at him in confusion at the sudden change in subject. "Uh...okay...I guess..."

"You didn't have to do remedial work or redo it?"

Looking insulted, the dark tom shook his head. "No, it seemed pretty straight forward. Though I did have some questions on it, but my instructor was able to clear them up for me. Why?

"Because I sucked at it and am having a real hard time accepting it so I have to actually reread it manually. Can we have a discussion session on it? Maybe you can help me grasp it or at least accept what they're saying, better."

Feral was surprised. The subject wasn't something they dealt with on their world but for the couple of areas he hadn't agreed with, it wasn't that difficult so he wondered why the tabby couldn't accept it? Well, if he was willing to help him, if only with emotional support, then he could help Chance grasp these knotty subjects.

"Sure. It's only fair I help you too."

Chance grinned with relief. "Great, we'll set a date...maybe tomorrow or the next...but soon as I have to get this done by end of week. Let me know if you need me for this other. I'll keep the work out mat warm for you. Come see if you can beat my ass this time instead of us just dancing all over the place."

A real laugh escaped Feral this time and he smiled. "It's a date."

"Great, see you soon," Chance said, then left the tom and returned to his neglected studies.

*******O***O***O***O***O***O***O*********

**Author's Notes: The story up to this point is raw and unedited. You will have to actually reread it from Chapter 1-13 once I've gone over it again and that will take time. I'll keep you posted. I reached my goal of 50k words for NANOWRIMO on the 21st of Nov, so now I'm just writing at a slower rate to finish this so chapters may be longer in between than when I first wrote this during the challenge. Thanks to all who have read and encouraged me up to now. Your input while I edit would be greatly appreciated. It's hard to catch things when you've read something over and over again. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two: New Beginnings)**

**CHAPTER 14: Megakat City: The Dark Rises**

A stunningly handsome male stood before his boss, hiding his nerves and offering the most impassive of expressions. He'd learned his lessons well and wouldn't shame himself now...too much was invested in him.

His boss raked his eyes over his masterpiece that all their years of planning rode on.

The tom was a perfect six feet in height. His wide shoulders were complimented by a set of well defined abs but he wasn't over-muscled. An athletic body, well toned and with a narrow waist, ending in a pair of strong, powerful legs, he presented a drool-worthy image of the perfect male that appealed to every female he'd been paraded past to get a feel of his impact with the would be voters.

But looks weren't everything...a strong, charismatic personality was needed as well to make the impact they hoped for. In test trials, with their protégé showing off his stuff in important circles of power around the city, he'd rated high marks.

The real test was when they announced his candidacy for mayor.

Nodding his head, the boss swept his eyes over his council. "Well?"

"He certainly is pretty looking enough," a beefy looking character commented, drolly.

"There's a brain in there, don't you worry," a hard-eyed, thin as rail, tom, who had worked this miracle, declared firmly.

"Better hope there is or the whole operation falls like a house of cards," another hard-eyed, but nondescript looking male grunted, eyeing the tom on display like he was a piece of meat.

"I just hope all this time and effort is worth it. I heard rumors, Briggs might not be as easy to impress as we first were led to believe," a more heavyset, and studious looking male commented, injecting a note of uncertain to their plan.

The boss' eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "Do you have anything more than rumor?" he asked coldly.

The heavyset individual sat back and spread his paws. "That's the problem, boss. All we have is rumor and that don't set with me well. We should more hard facts than that but we can't get any. She insures all our bugs are found before anything useful is heard, she guards herself very well, and simply vanishes in some fashion that doesn't allow a tail. I suspect her magical abilities to be the reason."

"Magic? Parlor tricks!" the thin tom spat, derisively at such a concern.

The heavyset scowled at the tom and said coldly, "You are a fool. The Pastmaster's magic wasn't parlor tricks and neither was Mad Kats. That was real magic. The hard facts we have is Briggs was made magical aboard that alien ship. We have to go on the assumption she is magical."

Arguments erupted as each tried to shout over the other. Their boss listened with hooded eyes as his council aired their concerns and disagreements over that. His frown never diminished.

"Enough!" Silence fell.

"Jarvis, keep trying to find out more about Brigg's magical ability. I don't want to be blindsided by anything she might do that we haven't accounted for," he told the heavyset tom. "As for you," turning to their weapon that would make all this happen, "...your job has just been further complicated. You must keep alert to this talent Briggs apparently has and attempt to use it to our advantage, understood?"

"Yes sir," the handsome tom said, bowing to his leader then waiting again.

"We cannot stop our plans now but we will be on guard more than we are already. Announce the candidacy as planned. Let's get this show on the road," the boss told everyone.

No one argued further and the room emptied. The new candidate for mayor was taken in paw by his mentor and hustled off leaving the boss alone in his expansive office on the top floor of Dextram International.

He fumed in silence. If Briggs was imbued with magic as everyone was saying, their plans could be seriously compromised. He hadn't wanted to do this but nothing could interfere with their scheme now. Too much time and money had already been invested in it. He reached for his cell phone. Time to call in some extra special help, he thought, coldly and speed dialed a number.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While her hidden enemy set his plans in motion, Callie had plans of her own. After contacting all the parties she needed for her secret meeting, she made plans to see one special group of people that would play the most important part in all this.

"Are you sure they will listen, Callie?" Her mate asked the night Callie told her everything that had gone on at the meeting she'd had at Enforcer Headquarters.

"I think so. They have just as invested interest in what happens to city leadership as we do...more so actually since I was the one who drafted the new arrangement between them the United Nations on space travelers," the blond said with more certainly than she truly felt.

"I hope you're right but they value their privacy especially after taking such pains to hide their very existence from kat kind," Abi observed. She'd been stunned to learn such a enclave existed in the first place. She had known, of course, that there were still magic users in the world but thought they were fragmented loners. To learn there was a whole community of them hiding secretly from the world had come as a shocking surprise and a disappointment that their existence had to remain hidden from the public. Which meant, the information on them she now had, by necessity, had to be kept in a safe at the museum. Her responsibility as the city's memory and, peripherally, the world's, she had to maintain records on everything that happened on Aristal, especially now that they were a part of a bigger galactic community. Tara had informed her that records keeping was vitally important and each world was expected to sent copies of their history to the Galactic Alliance headquarters to be incorporated in their records of the Alliance since its inception.

She'd always known how important records keeping was but some of what she now held in trust had to be kept under serious lock and key and was not accessible to her staff or the regular public. Callie had even put a special spell on the data to keep anyone from succeeding in stealing the information which contained sensitive data on the Aracanians, the Wotan, and Callie's magical abilities. Such information, if stolen, would cause catastrophic harm to their world and give their enemies the power they needed to rule their planet and attempt to spread their evil throughout the universe.

Callie's protection insured, should the unthinkable happen, the stolen data would simply poof out of existence leaving the thief empty pawed. The original data had already been transferred to the enclave's safe keeping.

Despite being hidden from the world and being magic users, they still maintained a grasp on modern technology to better keep themselves safe. So a small group of their younger members had been sent out into the world to be trained on the use and repair of modern technology, returning to be the computer programmers and repair techs the enclave needed to stay in tune with the world's doings.

Because magic could interfere with the delicate circuits and motherboards of the computers, their technology was all stored and used within a thoroughly insulated cave with its own power source drawn from the power of a massive waterfall that ran underground which also provided them with water for living and sanitation. Heat for their homes was provided by lava rivers deep within the ground beneath their feet.

The thought of such a well maintained and secluded community, had excited Abi to no end. To think she might be going to see it, made her breathless. However, would they allow such a group of strangers to invade their home? That was her question now.

"That's what I have to go ask them now. I'll be back in a little while," Callie said, giving Abi a kiss before vanishing. She'd worn a green velvet sweat suit, both to be comfortable and to show the enclave she was here unofficially.

The area she appeared at was a small greeting room where the enclave allowed the rare visitor to remain in. The enclave itself was carefully hidden from view. Their security was impressive, more for the fact it was magical and not technological in nature. She waited patiently for someone to come see her. The room carved from the rock itself and embellished with tapestries from Aristal's past. These had been handsewn and were done in brilliant colors. She never got tired of looking at them as there seemed to always be something new to see in the images so graphically sewn into the material.

"Good day, Ms. Briggs," a soft voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at her contact with the enclave, Lyric Jean. "Good day to you, Lyric. Sorry to suddenly barge in on you but I have a serious matter to discuss. Do you and your elders have a little to spare for me?"

A tiny frown creased Lyric's tiny brow but it smoothed away almost instantly. "I will inquire. I will return shortly."

"Of course," Callie said politely, inclining her head. She watched as the tiny individual left through a hidden wall that moved aside to allow her entry.

Leric was only four feet six inches tall. A diminutive she-kat with a fall of dark brown hair, an elfin face and an extraordinary pair of piercing blue eyes, who always wore a soft robe of either blue or green with impressive and beautiful embroidery of forest scenes and animals done in silver and gold threads adorning them. She was the sweetest person Callie had ever met but also a very powerful seer. To balance such a gift, Lyric was always calm and self-effacing. She was like a breath of fresh air or a soothing touch for someone who spent her days having to deal with pushy, noisy, loud, argumentative, opinionated, and angry people all day long.

Sighing, she went back to studying the tapestries. There were a few comfortable, rattan chairs with thick feather cushions of dark green scattered about but she chose not to sit. Her wait was more than fifteen minutes long but not unpleasant or unexpected and soon Lyric returned. She smiled, which was a good sign that the elders were not upset with her interruption of their evening duties.

"Please follow me, Ms. Briggs." Lyric turned and stepped back through the hidden entrance and waited for Callie to follow her.

Smiling warmly down at the female, Callie walked beside her down the well lit, carved and well used pathway through the mountain rock which had been polished to a smooth surface that reflected their moving forms as they passed.

They walked companionably for some twenty minutes before arriving at a heavy door made of thick bronze. Two young toms in robes of deep brown, nodded at them and one of them opened the door, allowing the pair to precede them before closing then shoving a heavy metal bar through a set of metal rings set into the door, effectively sealing them in.

Here the sounds of many voices whispering through the stone corridors could now be heard. Unlike in the city, the voices sounded more like the wind in the trees rather than just irritating noise. Even their kittens were taught early to keep their voices low making their environment one of peace and harmony for all.

She loved it here. Just being here for a short time gave her ears and soul a much needed break. She could clearly feel what Star had meant when he said they, meaning the Arcanian wizards, had enjoyed the most rejuvenating shore leave ever since they'd left their home years ago.

Lyric lead her into the meeting chamber she'd been in before when she forged the alliance between them and the city. The other elders waited there for her. The elder council for the enclave were only six in number and not all of them were actually elders. The term here normally meant someone who was very talented and thoroughly trained in their given field of magic.

So there were three that were barely into their twenties and three that were well over fifty. The sexes were evenly matched but that was just luck rather than planned.

"Greetings elders. My apologizes for interrupting your evening but the matter I need to discuss is of an extremely serious one that will affect us all. May I present it to you?"

Lyric took her seat with the others. They sat behind a hand hewn table of some massive old oak that had been polished to a shining gleam that reflected their grave expressions. A chair stood facing them and this was the one Callie took.

"You would not disturb us for a frivolous reason Ms. Briggs. Please, tell us what has brought you here," spoke one of the older elders, politely.

Callie nodded and in careful, precise words, she told them what Commander Sharpclaws had discovered, how large the problem was, and what she needed from them to take care of the matter. Finished, she sat back and folded her paws.

Frowning in consternation the elders set to discussing the matter, picking apart everything Callie had said, stopping now and then to ask her more detailed questions, before talking among themselves again.

It took the better part of an hour but when the last person had their say and went silent. Callie already knew what their answer would be.

"These be grave issues you bring before us, Ms. Briggs. And I agree with Commander Sharpclaws assessment that more heads on this will help render you the aid and information you need to solve this very dangerous problem. We give you permission to bring your group here. Warn them they will be blindfolded when they enter our enclave. Only here may they have them removed as we all discuss what must be done," the eldest intoned.

"Thank you for your willingness to aid me in this. When may we meet?" Callie asked.

"Since matters are coming to a head very soon, tomorrow night will be best and none of those involved will be missed easily except for Commander Sharpclaws and his second," the eldest said, voicing some concern about the last individuals.

"Don't be concerned. His third in command is worthy and able to manage things in the Commander's absence," Callie reassured them.

"Very good. Then we will see you all at eight p.m." The eldest said quietly.

Callie stood, gave them all a warm smile then waited for Lyric to lead her out again. She sighed in relief to have gotten their cooperation, though she hadn't really thought they'd refuse. They knew far more than she did about what lay ahead but they were canny enough not to lay all their cards on the table least some action of hers changed what was to be.

With her mind at rest, she bid Lyric a warm good night in the greeting room before vanishing home again. It amused her a little to have the enclave marvel at her abilities. None of those within the enclave had the power she had. Theirs was tied to nature, helping plants grow strong, keeping the planet stable and calm, the air and water pure (despite modern Kats doing their best to pollute it), and the millions of souls on the planet healthy.

They really shouldn't be in awe of me, Callie thought. I'm in awe of them for all that they do so selflessly for all of us.

"Did they give the okay," Abi interrupted her mate's reverie.

Callie smiled and gave her a hard hug. "Yes they did and the meeting will be held tomorrow night. However, love, you won't see anything but the greeting area and the meeting chamber. They were firm on that. But that's understandable. They couldn't have stayed safe if too many knew too much about them."

Abi looked deflated but nodded her understanding. Callie tugged her toward the bedroom where she proceeded to help her mate forget her disappointment.


	15. Chapter 15

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(ARC TWO: New Beginnings)**

** CHAPTER 15: Megakat City: Planning to Bring Down an Empire**

_A/N: The next chapters have not been edited yet. May be some time before I can get to it so I decided to go ahead and post so you, my faithful readers, can see what I've gotten done so far._

The next day was full of news. As the shadow agency had planned, they launched their candidate's campaign. At a special press conference held in the grand ballroom at Megakat Plaza, Jeret Strongfur announced his candidacy for mayor with lots of hoopla. Thousands of silver balloons were tied in bunches all around the place; posters, pencils, and buttons with his face on them lay on many tables; there was catered food and drink, and a popular rock band to get the public's interest.

As Dextram hoped, many lookee-loos attended just to see what was going on and who this newcomer was. There were many shocked exclamations and thousands of pictures and reams of videos taken of the handsome male in his late thirties, standing on the podium wearing a dark brown Armani suit and matching silk shirt with tasteful tie that set off his arresting green/yellow eyes. His perfect height of six feet, well muscled chest to tapered waist and powerful legs made most of the female voters swoon and a few of the males as well. His blond hair was styled in the latest fashion ... not too short... and with a small sweep of bang falling over his wide forehead giving him a rakish, devil may care look. Those beautiful eyes were warm and inviting.

All listened as he spoke persuasively about how he would be good for Megakat City's future in a voice that was rich, full, and sexy to the ears. He captivated his audience, even the skeptical males were taken with him and were seen nodding heads at what he was saying.

Callie was frowning at the TV screen, studying her opponent. Jiro had hurried in moments earlier and had turned on the set and announced in an urgent tone, "You have to see this, Callie! Your competition has finally appeared."

Her assistant, Lorelei, also in the room, moved closer to her boss and listened, frowning in worried concern. All paid very close attention to the competitor's speech, and especially the question and answer session afterwards.

One news reporter, not Ann for once, managed to lead off the session with a "...how do you think you can convince the voters that you'll be better than Ms. Briggs when she's already proven what she can do and no one knows you at all?"

Strongfur look unruffled as he responded with, "...And that is exactly why I should be elected. Everyone knows what she's done according to her and her own legion of yes-men but does anyone really know the full story behind her take over of the Mayor's office after the graf Manx supposedly perpetuated behind you, the Katizen's backs? How do you know she wasn't a part of the whole thing and only now decided to displace him?" He spread his palms and looked innocently concerned.

"Of course, she could be everything they say of her but I have no idea...do you? I just find it odd that she would let this problem go on for so many years without discovering it and then when these alien visitors dropped in, she suddenly finds the problem and corrects it? It just sounds far fetched to me but then I wasn't here. And what about your former Chief Enforcer? Why didn't he take action? Was he afraid to lose his job? And I've always wondered why it is he never took out the SWAT Kats who were clearly in violation of city laws but were allowed to continue their vigilante ways even to killing the omegas rather than bringing them to justice," He shook his head and looked honestly concerned about these perceived wrongs...firmly laying the seeds of doubt in the people's minds.

"Since no one can be sure of the real truth behind all that's happened over the past year, I feel it best she be ousted and someone new take over. If elected, I promise to do a thorough investigation to determine what if anything she said and did was truly above board, whether Commander Feral had indeed been taking care of the city, and if all the problems mentioned in the archivist's report were true, factual, and actually solved," he said with finality.

The press were evenly divided on the subject and have at him from both sides. Ann was particularly vexed by the tom's deliberate smearing of the SWAT Kats, Feral, and Callie but she played it cool and tried to shake the arrogant sod's confidence but Strongfur had been well trained and had a plausible answer for everything they threw at him. He was very good at making everyone else seem less than honest while he himself came off as some kind of knight in shining armor come to rescue them.

When Strongfur finally put an end to the press conference and was hustled out of sight by his guards, Jiro clicked the TV off with the remote and tossed the device onto a nearby credenza then shoved his paws in his pocket. Frowning with concern, he eyed his boss worriedly. "So, is this the dark horse we were told might show up? He's pretty certain of himself. Even Ann couldn't shake him."

"It just proves how well trained he is. He'd have to be to make people begin to question everything that happened and make me look like I was in on it," Callie scowled, her lips pursed in a thin line as her mind raced about what this meant to their plans.

"At least we can stop waiting for them to throw their puppet into the ring. It is plain they have invested a great deal of time and money on their dark horse making him very appealing and well spoken. He's been thoroughly coached to mouth the topics I was sure they would use to make him seem the logical choice. Out with the old and in with new ideas and direction..." she murmured more to herself then her staff.

"Yes, a perfect campaign ploy and effective when you have someone with that much confidence and charisma working for them," Jiro said, sourly.

Callie nodded and returned to her desk to sit down. She sighed as she sank into her plush executive chair and leaned back, paws in her lap, appearing totally relaxed and self assured when Jiro and Lorelei knew she wasn't anything of the kind. They could see she was thinking hard.

Jiro and Lorelei joined her, sitting down in the pair of comfortable sofa chairs provided for visitors in front of the executive desk. They assumed the same relaxed calmness of their leader and waited for her to tell them what was next on the agenda.

Before speaking about really sensitive stuff, Callie made a gesture and her little blue ball appeared. Jiro and Lorelei watched as it left the she-kat's paw and whisked around the room, then appeared to pause at both doors that led into the mayor's office before returning to Callie's paw once more.

"Thank you," she murmured and it disappeared. The pair watching knew the mayor had just insured they were safe, unheard and unwatched by any outsider and that it had sealed them in the room with protective wards. It didn't disturb them as they had seen her do this many times before.

"It appears Dextram feels no threat from me for them to make this move despite knowing I can do magic. Seems my keeping it from the public eyes has paid off and made them believe it is either a hoax or I'm not terribly powerful," She began the discussion without preamble.

"But how can they take that chance without finding out for certain? Seems a risky move to make and they don't strike me as risk takers," Jiro objected.

"True they definitely aren't. However, I believe they're using a more straight forward form of logic in assuming I'm not a very powerful magic user."

"Huh? What logic would that be," Lorelei asked, confused.

Callie smiled. "Why the fact that we have robots aiding and working beside our Enforcers. They must be necessary because I'm not powerful enough on my own to defend the city. See the logic?"

"Oh, well I guess..." Lorelei said hesitantly, then scrunched up her features and shook her head. "No, that just doesn't wash. They are powerful people who have run an empire for a very long time. How could they make such a bald faced assumption without investigating deeper first before making such a move?"

The lovely she-kat snorted. "Because they are very arrogant. It's exactly because they've gotten away with it for so long that they would not look too deep. However, that doesn't mean whoever their security is might not have tried to convince whoever is in charge that such an investigation should be conducted...but arrogance and perhaps a wish to not tip their paw on the part of the leadership might have them holding back on that at first. This is what I'd do. Then later, they would launch a discreet investigation into my doings. Don't forget, they do have me under surveillance..." Callie reminded them.

"Yes, however, you have systematically eliminated their toys so wouldn't that send up alarm bells?" Jiro retorted.

"Should...and it would for you and I...but I don't think they would and it appears they haven't because they will think I have an excellent security team watching out for me rather than believe it's magic that's protecting me. They do know I was working closely with Feral and the SWAT Kats then with Sharpclaws and they aren't to be underestimated. Even though the two never knew about Dextram's illegal activities, that doesn't mean they think any less of those defenders abilities," she reminded them.

"Just remember this, no one thinks of magic as real any longer and certainly not for defense due to it not being used for centuries. The occasional appearance of the Pastmaster and the one time showing of Mad Kat hasn't made an impression on anyone that magic is really an issue. So knowing I can do magic and believing it is a danger are two different things to them."

"Uh...well that is certainly true alright but there are too many maybes in your assumptions there..." her assistant said, doubt and concern in her voice.

"Very true. But that's all we have to go on and believe me, that's all they have as well. However, we do have one thing they aren't aware of, at least not yet, and that's the fact we have uncovered what they are up. Thrusting their candidate into the limelight shows they are not aware we have found them out and feel no threat from us. But they will if we're not very careful when we begin to dismantle their empire."

Lorelei frowned. "I would think they would be even more likely to increase the surveillance on you because their candidate is now front and center. They would want to know how you will react and act accordingly themselves."

"I agree. So I must take even more care about how I get around the city, be more visible as it were and use my limo more often. Dextram should be very concerned about what they don't know I'm up to and what my true capabilities are now that the race for the mayor position is truly on. One thing we must do is continue to keep them in the dark about who exactly my allies are."

"That will be hard as many of them are already well known to be on your side. And they may well know about Mr. Young who has a habit of dropping into our city to see you and you worked with Professor Hackle to get the robot program set up," Lorelei said pointedly.

"No, it won't be. Mr. Young is seen as only an investor. They saw him with Manx and know from public record that the tom only came here to play golf and see what new enterprises he could set up in the city. None would think of him as actually supporting me with campaign funds and actually wanting to help me. They just don't see him as that personally involved. As for Professor Hackle, again that was a business arrangement and I really had nothing to do with it. Feral handled that part of it. So, no ties and I mean to keep it that way."

"I stand corrected. So we just have to continue to be very discreet...or more than we are already," Lorelei agreed, smirking. She was pleased her boss was sharp and cautious. She, herself had learned to be very circumspect long ago, thanks to her father's training. As a premier martial arts instructor, he had taught her how to size up an enemy, move in silence, be always vigilant, and of course, how to fight. And her maternal uncle, a retired spy, taught her how to shoot both a bow and gun, know how to spot a watcher, sneak into places and how to protect her home from espionage.

Smirking back, Callie felt confident in her staff. "There's also another possible reason our enemy isn't showing his hand too soon."

"Oh, what might that be?" Jiro asked, puzzled.

"Since they would have done background checks on my staff, they know what caliber of people I have surrounding me which would make them a bit more circumspect in trying to take me down. It's so good to have such well trained fighters and spies on my side," she said archly.

Both Lorelei and Jiro grinned in dark amusement.

And these two weren't the only ones protecting her. Her enemies weren't aware of just how many people were in her inner circle that could easily defend themselves. Like Professor Hackle. Most thought of him as a harmless crackpot but his sanctuary was nearly impenetrable with his state of the art security systems and robots. Callie had even had a robot discreetly placed to guard her mate as well. Whatever and wherever she could, she insured all those dear to her or supporting her were protected. The enemy wouldn't be getting to her by that method at least.

As part of the deal with Donar, Callie had ensured the assistants helping and learning from Professor Hackle were trained in self defense and that he kept a small force of robots to protect him. She and Donar had to convince him that it was necessary to protect him as he could be used against Callie in the fight to come. He reluctantly agreed.

Her smile faded though and she sighed. "Despite that, however, none of us must never forget that Dextram is a large threat and shouldn't be underestimated. After all, they have been playing this game, undermining the city and the world, for years so they've had more practice than us in deceit. All we can do is be cannier and use weapons they aren't familiar with..."

Jiro nodded. "That would be magic. And allies they have no idea even exist."

"Exactly, Jiro." Callie smiled thinly. "But we do have one other positive thing going for us..."

"What's that?" Lorelei asked, leaning closer.

"They won't be expecting us to systematically bring down their empire right under their noses while their focus is on the campaign race."

"That's very true. I only hope the operation works so we stand a chance of keeping our skins and city's economy intact," Lorelei murmured wistfully, though she was fully aware of what faced them and knew it would not be a cake walk nor be finished for months ahead.

Callie sighed and shook her head a little. "Our biggest obstacle, is the size of this task. It's a lot of territory to cover. Dextram has thousands of companies out there and we have to check out every one of them while keeping them from noticing we're on to them. That's going to be tough. Once the whistle gets blown, the job becomes messy and a true war could break out with thugs and assassins fighting our undercover Enforcers. The only good thing on our side is they don't want the world to know what they've been up to so the war will remain underground which will make it nastier and deadlier."

"But that's why we're having this special meeting...to try and cover every contingency, find ways to infiltrate and seek out the bad guys while locating the trustworthy ones to leave in the void we plan to make when we gut the evil out of Dextram, right?" Jiro asked.

"That's the plan."

Her campaign manager nodded, his face equally grim. He could not wait for the meeting they were having this evening. He had some ideas that he hoped would help his boss end the war with their hidden enemy and still keep their economy intact at the same time.

"It's going to be an uphill battle on the campaign front while all this other is going on behind the scenes, " Lorelei observed. "It doesn't help our cause that the creep is super handsome and speaks intelligently in a voice that makes most females fall all over themselves...and a few toms too."

"To beat Ms. Briggs' record, he'd darn well have to be. I'm sure he's charming as hell and knows exactly what to say on any topic and won't hesitate to use all that considerable charm to attempt to sweep the mayor off her feet," Jiro scoffed, dismissively.

"Yeah, that would be my take as well," Lorelei agreed. "Too bad he's a jerkwad. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that tail myself."

Jiro snorted with suppressed laughter. He already knew Lorelei was very taken with him as he was with her. She was bright, intelligent, and beautiful and they'd hit it off immediately after she'd been hired as Callie's assistant. Since they had to work together a lot, their relationship started tentatively until it blossomed into a full romance, much to their boss' pleased amusement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ten minutes prior to the appointed time, Callie sent both her and Abi to the meeting place at the enclave. Lyric was waiting for them there. Abi gasped upon arrival as her ears popped suddenly. This told her they were far up in a mountain range, high enough for her ears to be affected. She also found herself a bit short of breath, another indication they were at a very high altitude.

"Good evening, Ms. Briggs," she said, a small serious smile on her face.

"Good evening, Lyric. May I present my mate, Dr. Abi Sinian, archeologist and curator/director of the Megakat Natural History Museum," Callie formerly introduced her companion.

Lyric's smile warmed as she stepped forward and shook Abi's paw. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet the one who stands behind the Mayor in her most trying moment."

"Thank you, I do try my best to be her rock. And it is a pleasure and a privilege to finally meet your people. I wish I could see more but I understand your reasons for not allowing me that," Abi said, politely.

"When we have known you better, Abi, perhaps that might change," Lyric said, not promising anything.

"I await that day."

"Alright, let's get the rest here," Callie quietly interrupted. Lyric bowed her head and stood beside the blond she-kat as she began to retrieve each of her inner circle.

Each member had insured they were in a secure location...for most that meant in their homes...and that each had shown they weren't going out by putting on a production of doing normal after work chores, eating dinner, watching a little TV, or whatever other evening pastime they did as part of their routine, then turned out their lights and pretended to go to bed or made a facsimile of themselves before a computer or TV if that was what they did. Nothing could show a difference for all knew any or all of them were under surveillance by their enemy.

Beginning at the strike of eight and, in no particular order, Callie plucked each of her people from their homes. The first was Commander Sharpclaws...the only one still at his office. Next, his second in command, Dormanger, in the executive apartments for officers, at Enforcer Headquarters and CMSgt (formerly Feral's loyal personal assistant) Fallon, also from an Enforcer apartment. Next was Professor Hackle from his living room, Jiro and Lorelei from Jiro's apartment as they were lover's now, Dr. Konway from his home in a little suburb just south of the city; her deputy, Leo Jaystar from his family home west of the city, City Prosecutor Tyler Whitetail in a condo on the upper east side, Ann Gora (she had been on everything from the beginning and was very discreet and mum-mouth when she had to be) from Katseye News in one of the private viewing/editing rooms having not gone home at all; and, finally, Mr. Young from his own his lovely home near a lake in the Siamese Confederation.

It was the first time her group had met altogether like this and some didn't know who all the other members were for security reasons. However, because of what they were planning to do, security wasn't as much a concern as getting all parties informed all at once and succeeding in clearing the city and the world of this last insidious evil.

When everyone had arrived, only then did Callie address them. "Good evening everyone. Is anyone having difficulties breathing...please say so now as it won't get easier the longer we are here."

Professor Hackle, of course, being elderly, was the first to raise his paw, unable to draw a decent breath since his abrupt appearance. Callie immediately provided a breathing cannula with attached oxygen which Dr. Konway immediately took control of, he fortunately was having no problems ... adjusting his breathing automatically when he realized the pressure difference, the training gained from being assigned to the Enforcers. Ann Gora was almost ashamed to admit to having difficulties but did raise her paw and was also given oxygen assistance. Lorelei then Mr. Young both realized it was becoming harder to breathe and raised their paws and both were soon breathing a bit more easily with additional oxygen assistance.

"Anyone else?" Callie asked, waiting to see who might be starting to have some troubles and were only just realizing it after being in the enclave some minutes now. No one else responded. She nodded her head then continued, "As I told you earlier, you will all be blindfolded from this point on until we reach the meeting chamber. Please do not talk, grasp the paw or arm of the person next to you and we will get moving quickly. We have a lot to cover and not a lot of night to do it in, also I don't want to stress those that are having difficulties at this altitude."

As they were all professionals, the group quickly did as ordered. With a simple gesture, Callie caused black, silk blindfolds to appear over everyone's eyes. A few gasped at the suddenness but otherwise it was silent in the room. Dr. Konway had his paws occupied, one holding the oxygen tank for Professor Hackle and the other aiding the elderly tom so he wouldn't stumble. To help him Jiro and Lorelei ensure they were on either side of the pair and helped guide them along.

With her mate as the first one in line, Callie grasped her paw and said quietly, "Move forward slowly. We'll make sure you don't trip or fall." In moments, a long daisy chain of people wended their way into the hidden corridor with Lyric leading the way.

Just like any other young of their world, here and there Callie could see many inquisitive eyes following the procession of outsiders but unlike the youngsters that lived in the cities outside these walls, none made a sound though she didn't doubt they were fairly bursting with the desire to do so.

In quick order, the long line made its way into the meeting chamber that Callie had magically enlarged to accommodate such a large group. It had caused quite a stir when she'd done it and many had come in to marvel at the feat of a space that looked no different from the outside, could look like a huge conference room from the city inside.

Callie had configured the room on her own conference room but a bit bigger. It held a narrow table with many comfortable chairs around it and a big erase-ease board at one end where ideas could be listed for all to see and work with.

Waiting at one end of the table were the elders. As soon as the last person had entered, the blindfolds magically disappeared. It took a few moments for everyone to adjust to their new location, move to take seats, then sit down and wait for Callie to begin the proceedings.

"I will take only a moment here to introduce everyone before we get started. Beside me is Dr. Abi Sinian, archeologist and curator of the museum; Professor Ben Hackle, inventor; Dr. Jeremy Konway, head of Biotech Labs within the Enforcers; Jiro Isamu, my campaign manager; Lorelei Kimo, my personal assistant; Ann Gora, news reporter; Leo Jaystar, my deputy mayor; Tyler Whitetail, city prosecutor; Commander Jason Sharpclaws, Chief Enforcer; his second in command, Lt. Commander Wilfred Dormanger; CMSgt Clifton Fallon, the commander's personal assistant; Mr. Fa Young, a long time investor and business kat from the Siamese Confederation; and our hosts the elders of the Lyonesse Enclave." Everyone glanced around and nodded at everyone else then waited for Callie to get the meeting started.

"Before we begin, the air pressure here, as you've already noticed, is much thinner so I want anyone that begins to experience headaches, double vision, a tightness in the chest, or euphoric sensations, to say so immediately. I will transport you and Dr. Konway to a decompression chamber waiting at Enforcer Headquarters expressly for that purpose. This way we can maintain security while getting you the proper treatment. Because high altitude sickness can be rather slow and insidious, I would ask each of you to be alert to any problems with your neighbor's behavior and give a warning. Clear?"

All heads nodded. She smiled wanly at the few worried expressions. "Don't be too concerned. I'm just being cautious. In preparation for this meeting, I did, with the help of Dr. Konway, set a spell within this chamber to equalize the pressure as much as I dared and still keep the elders from suffering any problems as well. So you may feel some symptoms but hopefully they will be mild and not trouble you too much. There is a gauge on the wall there..." she pointed at a small device located not far from Dr. Konway's position. "...that will help Dr. Konway keep on top of the pressure in here should it fluctuate." She was pleased to see them relax when she'd relayed that information.

Satisfied she'd covered the necessary health concerns, she gave a brief explanation before deferring the meeting to Sharpclaw's second. "Lt. Commander Dormanger was the one to uncover our enemy with their new Cyber Squad. A unit specifically designed to monitor and protect the public from internet abuse. It's also one of the new sections of the Enforcers that are utilizing robots for purposes other than ground troops," Callie said with pride. "Anyway, it was this new frontier that our enemy utilized to expand their illegal enterprises throughout the world with such ease and speed in the first place. Dormanger will give you an overview of just who is behind this shadow empire and how far flung and deep it has infiltrated kat society. And believe me, it is truly an empire...larger than I could have imagined," Callie said grimly. She sat down and gave the floor to Wilf.

Standing, a file report in his paw, Dormanger, launched into the grim details his team had uncovered. "The enemy is Dextram Industries." Gasps met that announcement. Hackle looked ill and it wasn't because of the thinner atmosphere.

"Oh my. I've done a great deal of business with them," he wheezed, dismayed and concerned about being involved with a criminal enterprise.

"So have a great many people, companies, big and small, and even city hall, sir," Dormanger said gravely. "But not all of Dextram is bad. There are truly honest souls working in each and every one of them and, near as we are able to determine, not all their businesses have anything to do with the criminal side of their company or I should say conglomerate as far flung as this business is now. Our difficulties will be to ferret out the evil from the good so the company as a whole won't collapse."

"Gracious...that could be extremely catastrophic for the whole world not just Megakat City," Mr. Young exclaimed, catching on just how bad this situation was.

"Yes, sir, we know. That's why this is so serious. It's a much graver threat than the omegas ever posed for us," Dormanger agreed. He went on to detail just how deep the infiltration of illegal activities ran within the huge conglomerate. And before he was finished, the faces around the room had paled as all realized the implications.

Twenty minutes later, he concluded his report and sat back down. He wasn't surprised by the reaction he got though it took about a minute for the room's occupants to erupt in exclamations of anger, worry, and dismay, except for the enclave elders who already knew about this threat.

"How could something this huge be missed by everyone in law enforcement?" Ann Gora demanded to know.

"Because we were too busy saving the city over and over again from the omegas," Commander Sharpclaws shot back at here, coldly. "We don't know, since they are all dead, if any of them were involved or maybe even bankrolled by Dextram. All we do know for certain is most of their destructive weapons and inventions were supplied by some subsidiary of Dextrams."

"Good God! With that many companies, affiliates, sub contractors, etc. that this conglomerate employs, they nearly run the entire world!" Whitetail exclaimed, alarmed.

"More than that...they control many of the world's economies through the stock markets!" Mr. Young said, gravely. His face grim and angry. "That is what you meant when you said we had to take great care teasing the bad from the good, yes?"

"I'm afraid so. And I need ideas how best to do that without causing the companies in question from collapsing and causing ruin to many economies, putting millions out of work, and, conceivably being the catalyst for civil wars to erupt all over the place," Callie added, her own face very grim but determined to prevent this from happening.

"It sounds like preventing World War Three with only an ax," Mr. Young said, quietly shaking his head in dismay at the monumental task she was willing to take on.

"That's why I needed all you fine minds here to help find a way to do it. I certainly can't come up with it on my own. And I intend to do this magically, if possible..." Callie began to say when someone else objected.

"But how can we help you do that? None of us know anything about magic except our hosts, of course," Dr. Konway exclaimed, giving the elders a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"It does not matter that you aren't familiar with magic. What does matter is you all are acquainted with how businesses are run and what it takes to keep it afloat when its management has been taken away. That is the expertise she needs now," one of the elders interrupted softly. The first time any of them ventured a word.

"Thank you elder," Callie said giving him a quick bow of respect before turning to face the others. "Look! Because of the size of this empire here are the things I need to do to take it down...

First, identify which companies are truly involved in illegal enterprises. This must be done very carefully so that those running the top of this empire doesn't become aware they have been compromised.

Second, in those companies, who is handling all the illegal business and who are all their associates and contacts. We have to identify all of them and take them out all at the same time or the operation is blown by that one person we fail to catch.

Third, who are all the trustworthy people with the authority and skill to simply step into the void and take over the company so it doesn't miss a step continuing on with business as usual. This is without a doubt the most important item we must get right.

Fourth, what will be much harder is finding and incarcerating all the minions of this huge empire. I'll be taking out the heads and their next in commands, but even I don't think I can find all the ones involved in the day to day business of a criminal enterprise of this size.

Fifth, I'll need assistance to set up the kind of spells I'll need to do this on such a large scale.

Sixth, to ensure all the companies that survive this purge manage to keep running, the businesses that have no redeeming value to society will be dismantled and sold with the proceeds going to back to the companies we are saving.

Our one goal here is to do as little harm to the workers, the economy, and ourselves as we can so a war of epic proportions doesn't come down on our heads," Callie finished.

Everyone sat stunned by the magnitude fo such an undertaking.

In a gentle but extremely concerned voice, Mr. Young asked, "Are you certain you are powerful enough to do such a thing, Ms. Briggs. I for one, do not wish to lose you. After all, you are the world's only true sorcerer."

She smiled wanly at him. "I am not certain I can do this but I'm hoping the members of this enclave will be able to help me there. I really don't want to die either, Mr. Young."  
All the non-law enforcement personnel eyed each other with some trepidation but no one backed out or objected to the necessity of doing this.


	16. Chapter 16

**WOLVES OF ARCANUS**

**(Arc Two - New Beginnings)**

** CHAPTER 16: Wotan: The Missteps and Triumphs to Becoming Full Fledged Crew Members**

The new feeling of cooperation that occurred after their clearing of the air of past issues, helped Ulysses, Jake, and Chance bridge the last hurdle to them becoming full fledged crew members. Though, at the time, they hadn't realized that was all that was holding them back in the first place.

And it was just in time to help Jake keep his promise to find out why Feral was having so much difficulty in utilizing his magic.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Look! Your problem is trying to give your fire some kind of face or image, right?" Jake asked as they stood before the work table where his gadgets waited for Feral to provide them with the required energy to function.

"Yes," Feral sighed, waiting to hear what Jake had in mind

"See...that's what I just realized is the wrong approach for you! Your mind is that of a battle commander and you're not given to fanciful thinking. You automatically run through dozens of scenarios, what resources you have available, and the strategies you need to get them where they are needed then send out orders to get it done. Think of this the same way. The energy you use is merely one of those resources and your mission is to get it into those machines, plain and simple! Give it a try," Jake suggested.

Feral gaped at the smaller tom in surprise. "It could work...let me think on it for a moment..."

"Certainly...take all the time you need," Jake said amiably, stepping back. He was certain he was on the right track here.

Their instructor stood beside Jake as they both watched the big tom keenly and sighed mentally with relief.

The three Kat's recent breakthrough, he was certain, was what allowed Jake to finally view Feral as a fellow crew member and to use their former experiences together on their home planet to shrewdly ascertain what the problem was and offer a more viable alternative. He was certain, as Jake was, that the tom's solution would help Feral succeed this time.

Lytol and the rest of the Sept had been growing increasingly concerned, they would be forced to intervene and _make_ the three cooperate which, he realized now, having worked with two of them for some time, would not have worked and could have caused catastrophic consequences. But they could be forgiven their urgency to end the situation as the stress levels aboard ship were growing to dangerous levels the longer the three failed to mesh.

What shamed him, however, was their lack of faith in the star's prediction that had told them to be patient as all would end well... and indeed, it had. Harmony was already quickly being restored. It felt like a breath of fresh air from the stifling tensions.

When Ulysses solved this particular problem of his, Lytol knew the tom would become a most formidable crew member.

"Okay, let me give this another try," Feral interrupted his teacher's ruminating as he stepped up to the table.

He relaxed his body and brought forward those thought processes he used to be a commander. Using that mind set, he focused his attention on all of Jake's devices, studied where the power source was needed, then ordered his energy to fill each device with energy.

In seconds, all the devices began to hum, whir, blink, and move.

Jake blinked in stunned amazement. He'd only expected Feral...uh...Ulysses, to manage to start one of the devices not all of them at once! So it really had been just a way of thinking that had been Feral's problem all along.

"Wow, Ulysses! That was mega-fantastic. You managed that in just the first try."

Feral grinned with triumph and relief. "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't pointed out that I already possessed the ability but only had to think of my energy as a resource instead then it was simply a matter of giving the order though in this case it was my mind giving the command rather than barking orders aloud. Thank you...that was a brilliant solution!"

"You are more than welcome," Jake grinned, sharing Ulysses' triumph.

"I quite agree. A most successful conclusion to an important step in your training, Ulysses," Lytol added his own congratulations. "Now that you have found the key to your power, let us proceed to use it until it becomes second nature to you." He smiled inwardly at the looks of annoyance and resignation on their faces.

Rolling their eyes and sighing, Jake and Ulysses prepared for another grueling few hours of training. By the end of two hours, Ulysses was able to control his energy flow and send it wherever he needed it to go with very little time lost between thinking it and executing it.

Unfortunately, he failed miserably to monitor his body and now suffered an incredibly mega-sized headache when Lytol called a halt. But despite the pain, Feral still managed to smile triumphantly at his success.

However, his teacher wasn't as pleased. Lytol frowned in dismay and shook his head as he went to the intercom and summoned medical assistance then turned back to the pair.

"You must be alert to your body's signals that you have pushed beyond it's limits, Ulysses. You are no good to anyone when you become totally incapacitated especially during battle. Unfortunately, my herbal treatment will not help you this time ... no you are not going to walk to the infirmary ... sit and wait." Feral had been already heading for the door, wobbling some on his feet, when his teacher ordered him to sit down which he did gratefully, but his smile still remained on his pain tightened face.

As he stood behind Feral and gently kneaded the tightened muscles of the tom's neck, tense from the headache and the training, Jake felt dismay and anger at himself that he hadn't watched Feral more closely. After all, he'd already learned this lesson himself just recently but here he was forgetting that Feral would certainly do the same ... not stop nor listen when his body said enough.

Well from now on they both paid attention. It didn't escape his notice that the two of them would be doing a great deal of training together as their talents meshed well. Rather than him looking for power sources to fuel his new inventions, he only had to get with Ulysses and have him do it.

That made him pause in thought. Hmm...we'll have to see how long the devices run without Uly monitoring them first. He would mention that to their teacher at their next training session. The length of time would make a difference whether Feral had to remain nearby and keep sending energy or if he was able to send enough and it would keep running for the length of time needed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"No, it can't work that way, Chance," Ulysses repeated for the third time, fast losing patience.

However, unlike before when they were on Aristal, he held his temper firmly because it wasn't the tabby's fault he was having so much difficult with this subject. Just be patient, he'll come around. I just have to find the key like Jake did with me, he reminded himself.

"Why not?" Chance huffed, irritably. He sat back in his chair, eyes flashing with anger and arms crossed over his chest stiffly.

Feral sighed and rolled his eyes. He sympathized with the tabby on this very touchy subject. He'd not been convinced either but had been able to grasp and accept the lesson enough to pass the course. Chance simply couldn't. That was actually funny to him as the tabby had always accused him of being too hidebound and inflexible but apparently that wasn't true in this case as the former SWAT Kat was the one being inflexible.

"Look, Chance. I agree their way of thinking bends me the wrong way too. However, it works for them because of the sheer enormity of dealing with millions of planets ... all of them with wildly differing views... "

"I know that..." Chance cut the tom off with a huff but Feral wasn't about to allow him to get started till he made his point first.

"You know that part, but you simply can't accept their method of allowing one planet to falter while helping another one with the same problem survive nor their reasoning for making such a decision in the first place. It grates on us. We feel everyone deserves to be saved but that simply isn't possible and for a variety of reasons that are perfectly sound. And what helps them make these kinds of difficult decisions is their thorough study of history and the demand for accurate record-keeping by all planets in the alliance. They rely on that heavily which is why they keep such well documented records. Those records and their seers are what help them make these difficult decisions on which world can be helped and which would only suffer needlessly if the same help was applied." He held his paws up to ward off another explosion from the tabby.

"Let me finish. The reason we're both having a problem accepting the Galactic Alliance's method of settling problems is we're used to dealing with things on a city-wide scale. It is simply beyond our comprehension to fathom the needs of so many worlds with our more planet-bound mentality. Kam says we'll have to remain observers for some years, watching the Wotan in action and eventually, getting the opportunity to be assigned on a first contact mission before we may fully understand their way of thinking. Besides working to alter our own way of thinking as well before we fully accept the way the Alliance thinks and manages all the worlds under its purview."

Chance sighed, anger dying, but he was still troubled. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to alter my mind enough to allow me to simply and easily decide a whole world of creatures must die so another may live. It just doesn't sit well with me."

"No one aboard the Wotan takes that kind of decision easily and it's not made very often either. Captain Ing has only had to make that decision once and it still haunts him. That's as it should be. Listen, I know this is especially hard for you Chance. You and Jake spent several years protecting and saving people. Its the hero aspect of your psyche. But that mind set is no good out here."

"Yeah, but somehow you can, apparently," Chance said sourly.

"What did you think a Commander's position meant, Chance? I was trained to make those same kinds of decisions Captain Ing does. Every time we battled against the omegas, I was faced with sending my troops into battle knowing most of them would be killed but it was necessary to save the innocent. I hated doing those letters of condolences but it didn't stop me from sending them into battle again and again because that was my job and duty to the people of Megakat City. This is exactly what the Alliance does but on a much larger scale," Feral explained, relieved to see dawning realization on the tabby's face. Maybe I'm finally getting through to him, he thought.

Leaning closer to the tabby, he said more confidentially, "Not everyone is cut out to be a leader, Chance. We have to have a special mind set to make such decisions time after time. It's uncomfortable but necessary and you learn to deal with it but never like it. And if you're good, you're able to make those tough decisions, save lives, regret the losses, and keep your emotional sanity knowing you've done all you can to keep the people under you safe."

Chance dropped his head and lowered his arms until his paws hung between his thighs. A picture of defeat and resignation. He had never once thought about what it was like for Ulysses. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous amount of shame. It was the Enforcers who had taught him how to fight and how important his duty was to keep the katizens safe.

But even when he was in the Enforcers, he wasn't on the ground dealing with the dead or dying so he didn't have that personal experience of losing lives as Feral did. And later, when they were the SWAT Kats, he and Jake chose to leave the scene to the Enforcers, never seeing the aftermath of blood spilled, bodies to be collected, and letters of condolences to be written. Conveniently, remaining blind to it all as they flew the sky's above the city.

And this was exactly why he was having so much trouble with this ethics business and Feral wasn't as much. That was because Feral had learned to compartmentalize the mounting death toll or he'd never be willing to fight any longer.

Sighing, he muttered bitterly, "I can hear what you're saying and I feel ashamed I never once thought about what you had to deal with after every altercation with the omegas. I can see now how that had to be rather humbling and maybe a little soul destroying to fill out all those death certificates and notes to families as well as notifications to loved ones for the civilians. I'm not sure I could have done that."

"Actually, I'm sure you could. Thinking back and overlooking your arrogance, you already possessed the needed skills to become a good leader. Don't short change yourself, Chance. Those qualities just need to be honed and tempered with experience here on the ship and I have no doubt you'll be a leader like Kam on insertion teams," Ulysses assured him, firmly.

"I...that's nice of you to say so..." Chance stuttered, completely taken aback by Ulysses assessment of him.

"I'm not saying it to be nice, I mean every word." Ulysses tapped a finger against the brawny chest. "You have it in you but you tend to rule by your heart rather than your head."

"Yeah, I guess, but I couldn't be some heartless leader."

Feral sighed and rolled his eyes. "You aren't heartless, Chance, you just have to push your feelings aside and do what you must using every resource at paw to do it. People are going to get hurt or killed...it happens and it hurts every time...but you still have to do it if you want to be a good leader."

Chance raised his head and stared at Ulysses candidly. "Like you."

The big tom blinked in surprise. "I never thought you would say something like that to me."

"Yeah, I know. I spent too much time spitting in your face and belittling your efforts but you were are leader and a damn good one which I belittled because I didn't know any better. In that, I truly was only a hot shot pilot. Good at flying, good at fighting, and good at trying to be the hero. But I was never a leader who had to deal with the ugly side of a battle and its aftermath. You dealt with that and never flinched or shirked your duty. So my hats off to you. You were the leader Megakat City needed and I'm glad," Chance said with conviction.

"Well...that means a lot to me, Chance," Feral said, sincerely. Please to finally get the recognition from one who had heaped so much disdain on him. It felt rather nice.

Chance gave him a shy smile.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that rather harsh and difficult beginning, the rest of their orientation went more swiftly. It was a long year, the Wotan stopping at a few worlds along the way with very little incidences and no battles as they headed toward the Galactic Core.

But just a month before their arrival, the three new crew members were given their first duty positions. Feral had chosen operations, Chance had taken Tactical and Jake was working two areas, Engineering and Tactical.

As they settled into their new jobs, they didn't realize their first anniversary aboard the Wotan had arrived. Captain Ing, as was his custom, planned a small soiree in his ready room on the bridge for end of ship's day, keeping it secret from the three Kats.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral sighed as he entered his quarters and began to strip off his uniform. It had been an exhausting day. He had been dealing with the aftermath of an insertion team's mishap.

The Wotan had paused at a world with a fading Tibican bio-signature of less than two years past. What the team found was utter chaos. Unlike his own world, this one had not fared so well. Despite surviving the encounter and killing the Tibican, this world was so damaged that it had turned on itself rather than pull together to fix things. The team had been lucky to escape with their lives but their equipment was in a shambles and the shuttle was barely space worthy.

As the one in charge of this ops shift, it was his responsibility to insure the team was taken to medical for treatment, the shuttle was gone over from stem to stern to insure no unwelcome passengers had latched on or boarded, and that damages were noted and the report sent to the repair crew. Thankfully, the damage wasn't beyond repair. Normally they could not afford to lose even one shuttle when they were too far out from the Galactic Core and a major repair facility, however, he'd been informed they were within a month of arriving at the Galactic Core and were going to get a major overhaul while the crew took shore leave for an extended period.

He, Chance, and Jake planned on seeing the sights with Genus and Kam, and learning about the Galactic Alliance. But the most important item on their list was contacting home. That excited them more than any alien world.

He reined in his wayward thoughts. Duty first, he reminded himself. He looked down at his checklist that was displayed on a cool electronic pad that was more like a mini computer that fit in one's palm...much better than pen and paper.

Let's see what's next ...ah yes, the little 'black box'. He turned his attention to the cockpit, avoiding the medical team that was working on the crew before carrying them out, and saw a repair crewman already removing it. With it in paw, he slipped out of the shuttle and handed it to Feral. He nodded acceptance, signed it off and put it in his pocket for delivery to First Officer Shegar.

Of course, it wasn't a little black box like the ones aboard his jets and choppers back home. Here it was a small computer chip. A much more efficient method than Aristal's equipment but he couldn't help calling it by his more familiar name.

A roar caught his attention. Glancing to the far left, he saw a small mini fighter ship land across the hangar from him. It landed smoothly and moments later the engine shut down. Deplaning was Chance, who saw him and headed toward the insertion team shuttle.

The tabby had been providing covering fire for the crippled shuttle so it could lift off and return to the ship. Just like back home, Chance had become a skilled star ship pilot and regularly was called on to fly the fast little fighter ships the Wotan boasted. He was definitely in his element.

This mission, however, had been awful as Chance's expression plainly showed how angry and upset he was about what he'd seen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"That bad, eh?" Ulysses asked, turning back to monitor the insertion team being extracted by the medical staff.

Chance grimaced, staring as a very bloody wolf was carried by them on a gravity stretcher. "Yeah, really nasty, Ulysses. People were killing each other in fear and anger. Females and kittens were screaming and crying and running everywhere. It was sheer chaos and no one in authority was making any attempt to try and bring order and there was no signs of any attempt to rebuild. It was sickening."

"Not everybody is as sensible as our world or the Arcanians and a few others we've encountered were, Chance. It would be a very homogenized universe if that were true," Ulysses commented, lightly, attention still on his pad and what was going on in front of him.

Though the main part of his attention was on his work, he didn't miss how unhappy Chance was. He was sad for what was happening below but he'd learned and accepted much quicker than the tabby that some things just couldn't be corrected and some species just couldn't be saved.

Chance however, still had trouble letting go of his idealism. He couldn't shake the firm conviction that there should be some kind of happy resolution to these events. He still felt strongly that with all the Wotan's might and resources, they should help instead of standing by and allowing a species to be reduced to total anarchy.

He couldn't' accept that some worlds just couldn't be saved because its inhabitants didn't have the right survival instincts to set their world to rights and move on. They just seemed to lack the fortitude and strength that other races possessed to survive and rebuild. He always wondered how such worlds survived as long as they did with such a handicap but then they didn't know until disaster struck them.

Kam told him that was just how the universe worked and they'd long since stopped trying to make sense of it. Personally, he thought they were failed experiments from those supreme beings they were told watched over them all. That idea just made Feral sick at heart. To think whole species were sowed on a world only to have it destroy itself not too many centuries later. Some managed to go along peacefully until something like the Tibican came along and ruined their perfect world. That's what happened below them.

He hated these kinds of calls but Chance took them much more to heart and suffered right along with the dying race. That wasn't to say _he_ wasn't affected nor Jake. The two of them though had mates to lean on, as well as Star and their therapists. But Chance was alone, he and Tara having broken up some months ago.

Feral sighed. He was coming to accept that they simply couldn't fix every world and, sometimes, had no right to. So, if a species didn't want help, it was not their right to force them to accept it. But Chance had yet to accept that important lession.

Sighing, he turned from his pad and clapping the unhappy tom on the shoulder a moment in sympathy, Feral murmured close to his companion's ear and said, "Free will...free choice...we can't violate that...ever."

Chance turned his head and stared into those earnest gold eyes and let his guard down for just a moment. "But it's so wrong, Ulysses..." he whispered, heartbrokenly.

"I know Chance, believe me I know," the big tom whispered back, giving Chance a quick, strong hug of understanding. Then he gently shoved him away to spare the tom any further embarrassment at the quick show of warmth and comforting which would have embarrassed Chance hugely.

To his surprise, Feral discovered, since becoming mated, he was more prone to emotional displays. Which shocked him a little as well as disarmed his two fellow Kats at times. They weren't certain how to deal with his changed demeanor but were slowly coming around to accepting it. Feral had checked with Dr. Tennar to find out why this was happening to him and was told it was part of being a mated female/male hybrid. Emotions were part of the package and he would have to learn how to deal with it. Not the answer he wanted to hear but there was nothing he could do about it.

But sometimes, like now when Chance's spirit was hurt and he needed comforting, Feral found it easy and necessary to do what felt right to make someone else feel better.

Giving Ulysses a weak smile of appreciation, Chance trudged off to report and get cleaned up.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As he stepped into a nice hot shower, the way he liked it, Ulysses shook his head in sadness. He felt bad that Chance's relationship with Tara had fallen apart because the tabby so needed the steadying influence of someone who cared for him alone. What worried him was whether Chance was seeing his therapist or not. The only thing he knew for certain was the tabby wasn't talking to his partner nor him about his failure to come to grips with the ship's mission. That wasn't something the tabby could carry around and stay healthy.

Still it was a shame, the tabby didn't have someone to ease his life aboard ship. Chance did have the eye of several of the other females but they were passing friends, no deeper attachments as yet.

Shaking his head, Feral pushed aside his concern for the tabby and asked for the dryer. Minutes later, he was stepping into the bedroom and preparing to put something comfortable on. He had no plans to leave his quarters so was surprised when his mate dashed in and caught him just pulling on a pair of old sweats.

"Oh no, you can't wear that...get you a spare uniform and hurry up..." Kam said hurriedly, rushing past his mate without a kiss and making for the bathroom. The shower came on moments later.

Frowning in confusion, Ulysses did as asked, though he was a bit put out. He was tired and didn't want to do anything else.

By the time he was dressed, his mate was already out of the shower and dragging a clean uniform on himself.

"What the heck is going on and what is the hurry?" Feral demanded, now fully dressed and standing with his arms across his chest, feet apart.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," Kam said quickly. He was swiftly dressed and grabbing his mate by the arm. "Come on. We can't be late."

Ulysses rolled his eyes but allowed his mate to drag him from their quarters and down the hall to a nearby elevator. When Kam gave the bridge as their destination, his eyes widened with dismay.

The trip was quick and the doors were opening before Ulysses could demand some answers. Kam walked quickly by the work stations on the upper deck, nodding at people he knew but not stopping.

Ulysses could tell immediately where they were going and it worried him a bit. The doors to the Captain's ready room snapped open and before him was a table filled with food, party favors, and a desert similar to a cake with words written on it. He couldn't read it from where he was standing. There were things floating in the air that resembled (sort of) balloons but there were of odd shapes and even odder material.

He took in who was there. Jake and Chance were looking at him with the same expression of confusion and bewilderment. They were standing just across from him on the other side of the Captain who was at the head of the table. Around the room were people they had grown close to and knew well.

His mate stood behind him and Genus stood behind Jake. Other members of the insertion team that had gone down to Aristal were there as well, Tara and Donar stood at the other end of the table. Between them and where Chance stood were Star, Dr. Tennar, Lt. Hooftor, First Officer Shegar, Commander Tagler, Major Weigland, Lt. Fatar, Lt Lytol, Counselors Ssslan and Rrrluh.

"Congratulations on making it to your first anniversary aboard the Wotan, Ulysses, Jake, and Chance," Captain Ing boomed, a huge smile on his face. "This party is for you. Please enjoy yourself."

"Wow! Thanks sir," Chance managed to spit out while Feral was still trying to absorb it all.

"Uhm, thank you sir," The dark tom managed to blurt out.

"This is cool and totally unexpected, thanks all," Jake said, grinning from ear to ear and getting a hard hug from his mate.

"Let's eat! I'm starved!" Kam announced, loudly. Everyone laughed and began to serve themselves.

"This is rather embarrassing. I'm not used to this kind of hoopla," Feral sighed, filling a plate then finding a place to sit while Kam did the same, plopping down next to him.

Giving his mate an understanding smile and a peck on the cheek, Kam said close to Feral's ear, "I know love. It was a truly rotten day but this is needed. All newcomers are greeted this way to celebrate this most important milestone, no others will be noted like this, promise. The fact the day wasn't so hot matters not in the scheme of things aboard ship. Life just moves on to the next thing," he said wisely, then chomped down on something that resembled a bird of some kind.

Ulysses had learned not to question too much what his mate ate, mostly because he didn't want to know and because he hadn't a clue even when Kam told him. Next to him, Jake was enjoying being fed small morsels of something red and yellow from Genus' plate. The tom was the most adventuresome of the three of them. That was funny actually, as back at home, he had been the one to try a lot of things but ever since Kam had given him something that looked like bacon but was definitely not and had made him burn his mouth enough to drink a whole gallon of milk, he'd been more cautious.

Chance looked a little lost even though Tara had come to his side briefly but they both looked so uncomfortable, that she moved away again to keep Donar company. Before he could say anything to Kam about it, Star suddenly appeared and sat down next to the tabby and began talking quietly with him.

"Worried about Chance?" Kam murmured close to his ear.

"A little. It was hard when he broke up with Tara and he feels a little detached right now, especially since Jake is always so busy they never have time together much lately and today's mess certainly didn't help," Ulysses murmured back.

Kam looked over at the smaller tom. "I've heard from Genus that Jake drives himself too hard. He gets so wrapped up in all the cool things he's able to invent, weapon's systems he's revamped, and new power systems that are making the ship run better than it had when it left dry dock that it's hard to make him pull back. He has a brilliant and restless mind and it always has to be doing. Genus is worried about him."

Feral frowned. He hadn't been aware really that Jake was that wrapped up enough that Genus would complain. Perhaps he should pull the tom aside and talk to him a bit. It was all well and good that Jake loved what he did and was exceptional at it but doing it 24/7 and not making time for his mate or friend was not a good thing.

"Oh, oh...I know that look...mama bear is lurking and plotting," Kam said, a little tongue in cheek.

"What?" Feral turned and stared at his mate in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means, my love, you are turning into a mama bear which isn't a bad things really. Makes me think you'll be a great mother to our cubs one day."

Feral felt his face grow hot. He turned away blushing. He didn't know what to think about being a mother and was that what he was doing now?

"Is that what you think?" He asked quietly.

"It's how you act toward Chance and Jake. You are older and lately, you seem to have decided, emotionally, to take them under your arm and do your best to take care of them when you can. Like now when you realized Jake was over working himself, and are concerned about Chance being alone. All those emotions you buried are now making themselves appear in your desire to protect and care for them," Kam said warmly.

Feral felt totally lost just then. He never realized that was what he was doing and it felt strange all of a sudden. But then, as he thought about it more, he realized it wasn't that unusual. They were the only ones from their planet on board so it was important they look out for one another. Isn't that exactly what Jake had said in the beginning? And that was what he was doing.

Looking back at his mate who was cleaning his plate and preparing to get up for some of the dessert, he tugged at Kam's sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"I am being rather protective and I don't feel guilty about it all," Feral declared.

Kam grinned widely. "And you shouldn't! I think its adorable!" He gave his mate a passionate kiss then rose to get some more food.

Feral shook his head and dug into his food. He was very tired but hungry as well. Conversations were buzzing around him and he heard one that was relating Chance's first space walk.

"He was doing really well, actually, until that small meteorite whizzed by and startled him and there he was spinning like a cartwheel into free space," the voice said, which, when he turned his head, turned out to be Donar. Everyone chuckled, some remembering their first space walk.

"I had to jet out to catch him but dang if he didn't manage to stop his spin with his jets and get himself sent back toward me. I asked him how he had known what to do and he said their ejector seats in their jet had the same air jets on them so they could maneuver instead of just plummeting to the ground by way of a parachute. I was amazed yet again at how inventive Jake is. If he had been given a chance, he could have sent their species into space by now," Donar said admiringly.

"Aye, he is very bright and his mind never stops thinking of ways to do things or improve the way things are being done already," Chief Taglar said. "My only concern is he may be heading for burn out as the katling never stops."

"So I've heard," Captain Ing rumbled, coming up behind the two, mild concern in his voice.

"I'll speak with him, sir," Feral interrupted. All heads turned and looked down at him where he sat.

"That would be appreciated, Ulysses. Mind you, we do admire the lad's efforts, but we have no desire to see him work past sensible limits. Brilliant minds have a tendency to do that and must be watched closely and coaxed to rest...whether it be a fierce workout with friends or use the holodeck. He must be gently but firmly forced to do what will keep him healthy," the Captain warned.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"And how are you doing, Ulysses? Adjusting well?" The captain asked, smiling warmly.

"It was tough at first, sir, especially learning to put the firmly behind us and learn to work together. I think we've managed to succeed very well there. Magic is never going to be something I like doing but I've accepted its necessity and am coming along well according to Star..." he paused to give the person in question a look.

"Oh yes...definitely making good progress and will be one of our most powerful magic users when he's completed his training," Star said, mildly.

"And my therapist says I'm much calmer. I attribute that to being mated and very, very busy," Feral added, smirking a little.

Ing chuckled. "I'm very glad you've finally found your footing and are happy. Change was apparently good for you."

"Indeed it was," Kam chimed in, giving his mate a hug. Everyone nearby laughed and smiled, pleased to see such a happy couple.

The Captain drifted off to speak with Chance who was talking animatedly with Shegar about changing some procedures concerning the fighter units.

Feral finished his food and stood up. He wasn't interested in desert so disposed of his plate. His mate eyed him but said nothing as the dark tom worked his way around the table to get to Jake's side. Genus had moved off to fill his plate with the cake concoction so he was able to speak to the tom alone.

"Quite a surprise, wasn't it?"

Jake smiled and waved a cookie in the air. "Yeah, it was and what weird balloons. Genus told me Tara had seen them and had wanted to do something like them but the replicator couldn't make sense of the request so she made these herself from stuff she found in stores."

"Well, they're certainly different," Feral chuckled. "Tried the cake?"

"Naw...not much of a cake eater but Chance sure liked it," Jake snorted, finishing his cookie. "These are great though but I won't ask what's in them."

"Good idea. I've found I enjoy my food more if I don't inquire too closely as to where it came from," Feral said. Jake laughed. "Listen, rumor has it you are working a bit too many hours..."

Jake sighed. "I'm being tattled on?"

"The Captain is concerned."

"Oh...I just thought it might be Genus or Tagler..." Jake said, more concerned the Captain was involved now.

"He just doesn't want to lose you to burn out. Promise me you'll try to keep more reasonable hours? Perhaps set a timer to help you out...hmm?"

Jake eyed Feral thoughtfully. "You're really worried aren't you? I don't know if I like this new you or not but..." he shrugged, "...I promise I'll try. It's just so hard when I've got my teeth in something and need to see it to the end..."

"Yes, I think I can understand," Feral smiled then his expression grew more serious. "There's something else I need to talk to you about..."

"What?" Jake asked warily.

"Chance..."

Both of them glanced across the room to where Chance was now talking with the Captain with Shegar listening intently.

"You have some concerns?" Jake asked, still eyeing his friend.

"He is still having difficulty accepting that some things just can't be changed and must be allowed to follow their own path."

"You're talking about the mess below us..." Jake said grimly. Feral nodded. "You spoke to him about it?"

"He came to me wanting some comforting and I gave him what I could. I'm concerned that without a companion to share things with, he's becoming closed up a bit. Do you know if he's seeing his therapist still?"

Shifting his eyes away, Jake blushed in shame. "Honestly, I haven't been paying him any attention. I don't even know if he's tried to contact me..."

"He has..." Genus interrupted softly, neither had seen or heard him come up behind them.

Jake's brown eyes flashed with anger. "You didn't tell me?"

Genus eyed his mate grimly. "I tried."

An anguished and ashamed expression covered the red tom's face. "Ohhh...I'm so sorry. I...I'll talk to him tonight, promise and let you know what's going on and if he needs help."

"Thank you. If you need me to help, let me know," Feral murmured softly.

"Thanks, I will."

Feeling he'd done all he could, Feral gave Jake a gentle pat to the back, nodded at Genus then returned to his mate.


End file.
